


Ловушка снов

by SilenaYa



Category: British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, No Sex, Psychology, RPF, Sleep and Dreams, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Могут ли сны повлиять на реальность? Как это — чувствовать, словно сон ожил? Сохранится ли прежняя любовь, или всё пойдёт наперекосяк в жизни Джона после того, как ему начнёт сниться другая жизнь, где его муж — Гарет, а со Скоттом он даже не был знаком?





	1. Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Редко, но будут появляться нецензурные слова. В характере героев, что поделать.

Войдя в сад через калитку, Джон почему-то не сразу пошёл домой. Оглядевшись, он крадучись сначала направился к задней двери, но передумал на полпути, увидев открытое окно на первом этаже и решил воспользоваться им. Тем более что оно вело в одну из нечасто используемых комнат, и это давало хотя бы какой-то процент на успех. Оказавшись в доме, Джон уже предвкушал, как напугает…  
  
— Привет, милый, — вдруг раздалось от порога комнаты, где он так эксцентрично решил появиться. Совсем не удивлённое, очень даже будничное приветствие.  
  
Джон тут же расстроился.  
— А я тебя удивить хотел…  
  
— Скорее напугать, — саркастично поправили его, подходя ближе и невинно целуя в губы. Ещё один ритуал. — А если хотел пробраться незамеченным, надо было и во двор входить не через калитку.  
  
— И почему ты такой глазастый? — пожаловался Джон, обнимая встретившего его мужчину. — Уже и не помню, когда застать врасплох выходило.  
  
— А с тобой иначе нельзя, — улыбнулись в ответ. — Натренировал меня, пока снимались вместе. Каждый день сюрпризы. Не скажу, правда, что мне это не нравилось…  
  
— Угу, у меня мозги успели свернуться от перенапряга, пока выдумывал новые забавы, чтобы тебя заинтересовать. Зато было не скучно, и ты меня таки полюбил, — Джон не спрашивал, просто констатировал факт, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, но...  
  
— Проходи уже, — фыркнули в ответ, отстраняясь. — И да, сначала топай в коридор и сними ботинки, — сентиментальность Джона разбилась о практичность стоящего рядом.  
  
Джон застонал. Вот так всегда…  
— Облом, — пробормотал он себе под нос, но честно выполнил эту маленькую просьбу в виде приказа. — И за что я тебя люблю? — крикнул он уже из коридора, не сомневаясь, что его услышат.  
  
— Офигенный трах и железобетонные нервы, — донеслось в ответ. — Это как я умудрился с тобой связаться, играя за другую команду, вот в чём вопрос?  
  
— Я слишком офигенен. А ещё тебе удалось невозможное — я замужем, — ответил на это Джон, со своей фирменной улыбкой входя в гостиную, где на диване перед телевизором среди собак (предатели, даже встречать не прибежали!) развалился его муж с бутылкой пива в руке.  
  
По виду обоих было понятно, что подобные разговоры часто ведутся в этом доме и доставляют удовольствие собеседникам.  
  
— Хэй, это мои слова! — возмущённо посмотрел на мужа… Гарет, и они оба весело рассмеялись.

  
*******  
Джон открыл глаза и уставился в потолок.  
На улице было ещё темно, а значит, он снова проснулся раньше необходимого.  
  
Плохой сон из-за нервозности и страха не успеть совершить всё задуманное, боязнь о чём-нибудь забыть, пропустить, перепутать, тысячи идей, что вертелись в голове, в последнее время всё больше мешали жить. Накапливалась усталость. Вот и сейчас — вроде же спал, а состояние разбитости всё равно ощущается. Плохо.  
  
А ещё эти странные сны.  
Вот уже месяц Джон каждую ночь видел словно бы обрывки из своей жизни, как она могла бы сложиться, не встреть он Скотта…  
  
Гарет.  
Неужели, действительно, у них могло бы что-то получиться?  
  
Нет, Джон никогда не рассматривал валлийца как сексуального партнёра, хоть целоваться с ним и нравилось. У него был Скотти, их любовь была настоящей и потому… Но Газ?  
  
Что это вообще за мир такой? Почему во снах он, Джон, был так счастлив? Рядом с другим, не Скотти… Как вообще он мог влюбиться в натурала и тот ответил взаимностью? Как так вышло? И почему эти сны преследуют его?  
  
Нет, сначала было весело. Первые пару раз Джон фыркал при пробуждении, ему казалось забавным видеть подобные выкрутасы своего подсознания, потому что — хэй, ну реально, это же интересно! К тому же Газ, с которым они уже не общались примерно год после Коллектомании, что прошла в Лондоне, был во снах так же счастлив, как и он сам. Непривычно так счастлив и расслаблен.  
  
Сны начались сразу после того, как он узнал, что будет сниматься в четвёртом "Торчвуде" — и без Гарета, да. Сюжет понравился, к тому же не терпелось снова примерить на себя жизнь Джека, этого бессмертного капитана в военной шинели, плейбоя и ловеласа, несчастного из-за постоянных потерь, но умеющего находить небольшие радости и в подобной ситуации, но вот то, что во снах он видел Гарета своим мужем, удивляло…  
  
Нет, конечно, он скучал по другу — столько лет постоянно рядом, а тут вдруг Торчвуд — а его нет. Ив будет, а Гарет… непривычно. И как-то… неправильно, что ли. Может, действительно, эти сны были просто реакцией подсознания на диссонанс, который вызывал четвёртый сезон — чем же иначе это могло быть? Джек же любил Янто, своего милого валлийца, а Джону просто нравилось играть во взаимоотношения с мужчиной, а не с женщиной, так как и по жизни он был геем.  
  
— Снова не спится? — услышал Джон хриплый голос сонного мужа. Блин, снова разбудил…  
  
— Спи, — улыбнулся Джон Скотту, поцеловав его, и выпутался из одеяла, поняв, что сегодня уже не заснёт. — Не хочу, чтоб и ты не высыпался.  
  
— Меня беспокоит твоя бессонница. Стоит обследоваться, — вздохнул Скотт перед тем, как ещё больше запутаться в одеяле, превратив его в совершенный кокон. Ох, Скотти — любитель найти диагноз даже там, где его отродясь не бывало…  
  
— Если будет мешать, — с улыбкой согласился Джон, как делал в последние две недели. Нет, пока что Джон был уверен, что всё в порядке, но если так продолжится и дальше… Он не рассказывал Скотту о своих снах — не хотел тревожить мужа настолько странными повторяющимися сюжетами, но чувствовал, что если так пойдёт и дальше, надо будет что-то предпринимать. Хорошо, что Скотт пока несильно переживал, потому что если беспокойство мужа выходило за пределы комфорта, его поведение менялось настолько, что становилось похоже на одержимость, и муж не успокаивался, пока причина его нервозности не была взята под контроль.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон накинул халат на свою ночнушку и вышел из спальни. Всего два часа до будильника — это не конец света, эти два часа можно провести с большей пользой, чем ворочаясь в кровати, пытаясь заново уснуть… 


	2. Америка. Начало съёмок

Снова стать капитаном Джеком Харкнессом, окунуться в мир Торчвуда оказалось до жути приятно. Он действительно скучал по всему этому. Ну и что, что новые персонажи и место съёмок — это тоже было хорошо. Работать с новыми талантливыми ребятами, кроме Ив и Кая, с которыми за годы уже стал очень дружен. Особенно с Ив…  
  
Одно омрачало — нет-нет да и вспоминался Гарет, но Джон встряхивался и старался как можно быстрее перестать думать о невозможном. Зачем? Правда, сны не давали совсем уж забыть о валлийце. Они так и преследовали его каждую ночь, и потому на съёмочной площадке Джек продолжал грустить о своём Янто, чего не очень-то предусматривал сценарий, судя аж по двум постельным сценам и только одному упоминанию своего бывшего возлюбленного. Как раз это и не очень нравилось Джону. Пожалуй, единственное, что расстраивало. Тот не думал, что Джек так быстро забудет, и не ожидал, что, став смертным, начнёт хвататься за жизнь. Лучше бы сценаристы сыграли на долге, а не страхе смерти… Правда, это не мешало Джону наслаждаться игрой. А вот новость, которую принесла с собой Ив однажды на съёмочную площадку, смогла на какое-то время выбить Джона из колеи…  
  
— Вы знаете, что Гарет уже в Штатах? — сразу с порога заявила она. — Вчера прилетел… Привет, Джон, Кай! — и, стремительно миновав помещение, скрылась в гримёрке. Никто и слова сказать не успел. Да и не до того было — начать снимать требовалось ещё десять минут назад, все ждали только «миссис Уильямс».  
  
Кай и Джон ошеломлённо переглянулись, и если Кая новость просто удивила, то Джон… он не понимал, что с ним творится. Сердце почему-то пропустило удар и забилось быстрее. Гарет оказался ближе, чем он думал. Тут же резко захотелось встретиться, прикоснуться, услышать его голос — эти милые валлийские гласные, — а ведь раньше при упоминании Газа такой реакции не возникало, и это напугало Джона. Гарет ведь просто друг. Привлекательный, интересный, но и только! К тому же гетеросексуал — он не скрывал своих подруг от коллег и один раз даже замутил с актрисой, снявшейся в одном из эпизодов, — а у него есть Скотт, так с чего же… Усилием воли приказав себе успокоиться, Джон снова обратил своё внимание на происходящее вокруг.  
  
— Интересно, зачем Гарет так рано прилетел? — вслух размышлял Кай. — У них же конкурс, подводит группу, а работа над аудиодрамами начинается лишь двадцатого. Могли бы и успеть.  
  
— Что? — удивился Джон. Давно ж они с Газом не общались, раз он не знает о подобном… — А тебе это откуда известно? Какой конкурс?  
  
— Дак мы переписываемся и даже встречаемся, когда есть время, — пожал плечами Кай, и Джону вдруг стало стыдно — он-то сам уже давно ни с кем из них не общался просто так, если только по работе и встречались. — А насчёт конкурса: он со своей группой Blue Gillespie добрался уже до регионального финала Live and Unsigned и вдруг сорвался в Америку. Надеюсь, просто так улетел, а не из-за чего неприятного. Как бы не поссорился... О, а вот и Ив, пора! — и Кай, оборвав разговор, заспешил на съёмочную площадку. Вздохнув, Джон последовал его примеру: действительно, времени прохлаждаться не было, довольно напряжённый график не располагал к долгим перерывам, особенно если учесть опоздание коллеги.  
  
В перерыве Джон хотел вернуться к прерванной теме, но Кай только махнул рукой и улыбнулся, давая понять, что сказал всё, что хотел, и продолжения не предвидится, а если интересно… Ну да, они ж с Гаретом через пару дней встретятся, вот тогда и можно будет спросить лично.   
  
Осознание, что уже меньше чем через неделю он увидит Газа, только теперь настигло Джона. Нет, в его рабочем расписании уже давно отдельной строкой значилась запись трёх аудиодрам, повествующих о более ранних временах «Торчвуда», с Янто, убитым в третьем сезоне, но только сейчас он вдруг понял, что это означает лично для него.   
  
Гарет.  
Он увидит Гарета первый раз за год.   
Он увидит Газа первый раз после начала этих странных снов, где они — женатая пара, и Джон не был уверен, что тогда почувствует, сможет ли смотреть на него как на друга, или…   
  
Нет, Гарет только друг, а он любит Скотта — оборвал свои мысли Джон и сосредоточился на работе. По крайней мере, постарался, но мысли о предстоящей встрече нет-нет, но всплывали в мозгу, мешая входить в роль. И даже после съёмок, когда рабочий день закончился, Джон был слишком рассеян и задумчив, чтоб вести себя привычно… 

  
*******  
Их отпуск нельзя было назвать безопасным. Любящие адреналин, они выбрали горнолыжный курорт с самой крутой, даже, можно сказать, профессиональной трассой, хотя и не собирались использовать именно её. Сперва не собирались, а потом слово за слово — и оба не заметили, как поспорили на то, что спуск их не напугает.   
  
Заняться им, видимо, совсем нечем было…  
  
Раззадоренные, они тут же решили выполнить задуманное, тем более что катались неподалёку. И только стоя на самой вершине, у начала спуска, Гарет немного пришёл в себя и понял, на что они подписались. Это было травмоопасно, и риск здесь был в несколько раз больше обычного. С Джона, да и с него самого же, десять шкур спустят, если что-то случится!   
  
— Джон, я верю, что ты можешь, — произнёс вдруг Гарет насколько возможно спокойным тоном, всё-таки приходилось изрядно повышать голос, чтоб его услышали. — Так что давай уйдём. Это опасно, мы не можем нарушать…  
  
— Чёрта с два ты меня остановишь! — проорал Джон задорно. — Я хочу этого, а я всегда получаю то, что хочу! — и… начал спуск. Хорошо хоть, шёл правильно, Гарет успел оценить это за то время, что паниковал, а потом и решался последовать за мужем, надеясь, что сможет помочь, если что случится. Глупая, конечно, надежда, но…  
  
Они успешно миновали половину трассы, и иначе как чудом это было назвать нельзя — ну не настолько они профи, чтоб суметь преодолеть такой спуск. Гарет старался не спускать глаз с Джона, ехать за ним, что было довольно трудно. Как бы самому не навернуться… что и случилось. Только не с ним, с мужем: Джон таки упал. Хорошо хоть, сгруппироваться успел, так что Гарет, поспешивший к нему, наделся, что обошлось без травм.   
  
— Ты как? — спросил Гарет, останавливаясь рядом. Точнее, осторожно падая в снег, потому что так быстро остановиться попросту не смог бы. — Цел?  
  
— Вроде, — неуверенно отозвался Джон и помахал конечностями для проверки. — Цел, — на его лице расплылась радостная улыбка, — и даже могу повторить спуск!  
  
— Ну уж нет! Я чуть не поседел из-за тебя, — пробурчал Гарет, глядя исподлобья. Он был рад, что всё хорошо, но недавний испуг ещё давал о себе знать.  
  
— Зато было классно! — Джон повалился на спину и расставил руки в стороны. Беззаботное счастливое лицо с горящими восторгом глазами и ошеломлённая, радостная улыбка не оставили Гарета равнодушным — тот тоже улыбнулся. Сначала неуверенно, а затем всё ярче и ярче.   
  
— Джинни База, вот вернёмся, и я тебя отшлёпаю, — вынес вердикт Гарет. Джон сначала возмущённо посмотрел на него, но тут в глазах загорелся огонёк понимания, и он счастливо выдохнул:  
  
— Смотри не переутомись, наказывая…  
  
— Думаю, со мной случится нечто другое, — намекающее фыркнул Гарет. — Тебе придётся расплачиваться и за это.  
  
— Да разве ж я против? — провокационно поднятые брови и кривоватая намекающая улыбка не оставляли сомнений в смысле сказанного.  
  
Спешащие к ним работники базы, отвечающие за первую медицинскую помощь пострадавшим, застали двух людей весело смеющимися… 


	3. Встреча

Всё-таки Джон, как и хотел, умудрился выкинуть предстоящую встречу с Гаретом из головы. Помогла работа и… Скотт, с которым они эти пару дней по вечерам зависали в барах вместе с Ив и Каем, когда получалось, или одни, если те были слишком заняты.  
  
Скотту нравилось проводить время в кругу коллег мужа. С ними было весело, а Ив как никто умела не только поддержать шуточки Джона, но и не дать тому выйти за рамки допустимого, балансируя на тонкой, как лезвие, грани между пошлостью и остротой, потому Скотт в их обществе мог расслабиться, зная, что ему не придётся утихомиривать слишком уж «разбушевавшегося» мужа. Нет, он и сам был не против пошутить, но всё-таки у всего должен быть предел… или подходящая публика.  
  
Эти дни запомнились обоим счастьем и какой-то залихватской лёгкостью, весёлыми вечерами и страстными ночами. Правда, по утрам Джон бывал непривычно взъерошенным и слишком молчаливым, но Скотт всё это списывал на бессонницу, что недавно стала ещё хуже, чем обычно, и напряжённый график съёмок, на который Джон временами жаловался мужу.  
  
— Я бы посоветовал всё-таки сходить в больницу. Бессонница с таким образом жизни тебя доконает, — однажды снова не стерпел Скотт, наблюдая за невыспавшимся и хмурым мужем, что рылся в шкафу в поисках очередной, подходящей под настроение, жуткой рубашки.  
  
— Я тебя слышал и в прошлый раз, — даже не обернувшись, грубовато ответил мужу Джон, но тут же добавил, смягчившись: — Мой ответ с того времени не изменился, дорогой: если начнёт мешать… — и наконец, развернувшись, произнёс уже более игриво: — Неужели наши последние ночи говорят о недостатке сил?  
  
— О, к ночам никаких претензий, — усмехнулся Скотт, но позиций не сдал: — Мне не нравится твоё настроение по утрам…  
  
Вздохнув, Джон осмотрел рубашку в синюю полоску с короткими рукавами, которую только что достал, и снова перевёл взгляд на мужа. Было видно, что выбор его не очень устраивает, но ничего лучшего найти не получилось. Скотт тоже вздохнул, предчувствуя скорый поход по магазинам…  
  
— А что тебе не нравится? — наивно спросил Джон, возвращая мысли мужа к теме разговора. — Утро — не то время, которое я люблю, ты же знаешь.  
  
Хоть Джон и сказал это так, словно действительно не понимал, о чём говорит Скотт, но тот сразу догадался, что муж играет. На самом деле он всё осознавал, и это разозлило.  
  
— О, не строй из себя идиота! — недовольно выдохнул Скотт и наконец-то тоже вылез из кровати. Так как он привык спать голым, то взгляд Джона невольно устремился вниз, на член партнёра, что выбило того из колеи. Скотт до сих пор не научился спокойно реагировать на плотоядный и весьма заинтересованный взгляд мужа, хоть они уже так долго были вместе, и это смущало его не меньше, чем сам взгляд. — Да бога ради! — закатил глаза Скотт и постарался как можно быстрее скрыться в уборной.  
  
Джон же, довольный, что получилось уйти от неприятного разговора, быстро переоделся и смылся на работу. Да, Джон привык выяснять отношения сразу, не откладывая в долгий ящик, но сейчас у них со Скотти не было ссоры, а тема больницы уже успела порядком надоесть. К тому же ему было стыдно за свои сны, которые никак не хотели прекращаться, пусть муж и не знал о их содержании. Неправильно это, быть счастливым с другим, не Скотти, и Джон злился на себя, а то как отзывалась его душа на мысли о Гарете и вовсе пугало...

  
*******  
День перед свадьбой выдался суматошным, да и сама церемония тоже.  
  
Нет, юридически это называлось гражданским партнёрством, но сути не меняло. Просто двое мужчин становились семьёй со своими правами и обязанностями. Просто два любящих сердца наконец-то официально узаконивали свои отношения.  
  
Это было важно. Для обоих, как бы они ни скрывали то за грубыми шуточками и ничего не значащими интервью, в которых старались как могли приуменьшить значимость события. Не для ЛГБТ-движения, представителем которого стал недавно Джон, а именно для них. Они и до этого уже жили вместе и дальше могли бы продолжать — никто и слова бы против не сказал, но…  
  
Джон просто панически боялся. Боялся, что Гарет уйдёт от него: все его романы до этого не длились дольше года, и Джон прямо-таки чувствовал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, ведь официально они стали встречаться к концу съёмок второго сезона «Торчвуда», а сейчас конец третьего, смерть Янто, что ударила по ним обоим, и невозможность постоянно находиться рядом, как было с их первой встречи. Всё это могло повлиять на отношения, и это подвигло Джона на отчаянный шаг.  
  
Предложение руки и сердца могло как связать их ещё крепче, так и оттолкнуть Гарета, если бы тот не хотел всю свою жизнь провести с Джоном.  
  
Но Джон рискнул — и выиграл.  
  
Чувства Гарета к нему оказались глубже, чем Джон думал, и это наполнило душу последнего ликованием и настолько невероятным счастьем, что, казалось, от него можно сойти с ума.  
  
Гарет тоже переживал. Он в первый раз так сильно полюбил, что даже пол перестал иметь значение. Гарет перестал оценивающе заглядываться на других, перестал думать, что скажут его семья, друзья, знакомые, фанаты… Он просто позволил себе чувствовать. Да, оказалось, что он не натурал, а бисексуал с большим уклоном к гетеросексуальности, но теперь это ему было неважно. Ярлыки. Всё отходило на второй план, потому что рядом был Джон. Гарет сумел принять себя, но от этого его страхи не исчезли — лишь изменились.  
  
Джон был слишком хорош, и Гарет понимал, что их отношения не смогут продлиться всю жизнь, даже если сам Джон и утверждал обратное. Гарет знал, что тот обязательно встретит более интересных, более незаурядных людей, в одного из которых обязательно влюбится. И забудет его. Потому Гарет старался не показывать Джону, как сильно он влип, как сильно успел полюбить — так будет легче отпустить, когда придёт время… и потому, услышав предложение, сначала просто не поверил своим ушам, а потом согласился, не желая терять возможность остаться рядом, стать ещё ближе.  
  
Предложение гражданского партнёрства, о котором Джон раньше всегда говорил пренебрежительно, не желая ни с кем себя связывать, очень много сказало Гарету о чувствах Джона, и тот наконец-то позволил надежде на долгую счастливую совместную жизнь поселиться в своём недоверчивом сердце.  
  
Конечно же, кроме родственников был приглашён весь каст «Торчвуда», который с интересом не только наблюдал за развитием отношений, но и поспособствовал, как мог, их становлению. Особенно старалась Ив, как она потом призналась, потому что не могла смотреть на их кислые мины и влюблённые взгляды друг на друга исподтишка… А они и понятия не имели, что настолько очевидны.  
  
На церемонию пришли и репортёры, как же без них-то, ведь такое значимое событие! Джон шутил, что ему даже болеть спокойно не дают, из любой мелочи вечно раздувают трагедию вселенских масштабов, и Гарет уже имел возможность в этом убедиться.  
  
Как ни странно, но церемония прошла без сучка без задоринки. Все следовали чёткому плану, несмотря на нешуточное волнение собравшихся. Конечно, всё было отработано на репетициях празднества почти до автоматизма. Да и вечеринка после была незабываемой. Ив и Джон отжигали, Кэрол от них почти не отставала, а Гарет своим невозмутимым видом подталкивал к новым каверзам желающих пронять этого стойкого валлийца… и среди желающих самым деятельным, как и ожидалось, был Джон.  
  
И только наедине друг с другом они позволили себе стать сентиментальными. Новобрачные решили поехать в свадебное путешествие после предпоказа «Детей Земли» и выпуска первых DVD, потому, когда отгремела вечеринка, просто направились домой, радуясь родным стенам. Первым не выдержал Джон. Пока Гарет ходил в уборную, снимал осточертевший за день нарядный костюм и принимал душ, его муж сидел на общей постели, уставившись в одну точку, словно бы только сейчас осознав, что произошло.  
  
Они женаты.  
Теперь они законные супруги, а не просто сожители.  
Всё по-настоящему, перед законом и людьми. Гарет — его муж… О боже!!!  
  
Это… это было невероятно. Джон и сам не ожидал, что так расчувствуется. Потому, когда Гарет, освежившийся, вышел из ванной комнаты, Джон сидел и глотал слёзы. И это были слёзы счастья.  
  
— Джон, что такое? — немного встревожено спросил Гарет, подходя к супругу и садясь перед ним на корточки. — Посмотри на меня…  
  
И Джон не смог ослушаться, но от этого его слёзы полились свободно, а Джон, стесняясь, стал их вытирать ладонями и успокаивать супруга дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Всё хорошо, Газ. Всё действительно хорошо. Просто… не верится, понимаешь? Мы — и супруги. Я никогда не думал… что это будет столько для меня значить, Газ, не осознавал…  
  
— Джон… — Гарет потянулся к мужу и крепко обнял. В душе разлилась щемящая нежность: неужели их свадьба была настолько важна не для него одного? Во время церемонии Гарет еле удержался от позорных слёз, хорошо, что постоянно что-то отвлекало, не давая задуматься о происходящем, но теперь… — Джон, я тоже люблю. Люблю так охуительно сильно, что словами не выразить.  
  
Джон замер, словно эти слова поразили его. Ну конечно, Гарет ещё ни разу так явно не говорил о чувствах, словно чего-то боялся… или стеснялся его, Джона. Эти мысли не нравились, но как Джон их не прогонял, они время от времени возвращались, разъедая душу, и понять, что зря опасался, было невероятно приятно. Словно гора с плеч. Но Джон всё-таки не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
  
— Тогда почему раньше?.. — но закончить не смог.  
  
— Думал, что бросишь, — Гарет ответил, не нуждаясь в продолжении, он всё понял и так. — Найдёшь лучше меня.  
  
Джон уже хотел вскинуться из-за грубоватого ответа, возмущённо посмотреть в глаза мужу, но тот не дал отстраниться, ещё крепче обнимая, и тут Джон понял, что Гарет тоже… тоже еле сдерживает слёзы. И не хочет, чтоб его таким видели. Муж не любил выставлять слабость напоказ, и то, что при Джоне он мог отпустить себя, значило много.  
  
— Газ, — улыбнулся Джон и обнял в ответ, слегка поглаживая, пытаясь успокоить. — Всё хорошо. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Я тебя не брошу, верь мне, — Джон снова плакал, не стесняясь выражая свои чувства, наконец-то твёрдо уверенный, что они не только взаимны, но и близки по своей силе.  
  
Гарет кивнул. Он уже взял себя в руки, потому немного отодвинулся от супруга и нормальным голосом произнёс:  
  
— Думаю, тебе тоже стоит переодеться и освежиться. День был хоть и замечательный, но полный событий… да и постель нас заждалась, не находишь? — лукаво добавил он с улыбкой и рассмеялся, когда Джон резко подскочил, хмыкнул, сказал: «Пять минут» — и скрылся в ванной так быстро, что Гарет и моргнуть не успел…

  
  
*******  
Первый день записи аудиодрамы «Дьявол и мисс Кэрью» должен был начаться на съёмочной площадке «Торчвуда», и только во второй половине коллеги поехали бы на студию, но из-за сильного дождя пришлось перенести съёмки, и вся дружная компания — Джон, Ив и Кай, которые тоже участвовали в драме — направилась в звукозаписывающую компанию раньше означенного срока.  
  
Они, конечно же, известили как людей, работающих над проектом (те были только рады пораньше начать, потому что это означало, что и закончат они раньше, да и успеть можно больше, а аппаратура — она готова, ещё со вчерашнего вечера, нужна только небольшая проверка, и на сегодня кроме записи аудиодрамы ничего больше запланировано не было), так и Гарета, у которого не оказалось важных дел в первой половине дня, и он был готов присоединиться в любой момент. Так что совсем неудивительно, что на студии, когда все приехали, была суматоха. Не сильная, но вполне заметная и ожидаемая. Последние проверки аппаратуры проводились в ускоренном режиме.  
  
Что ж, это означало, что до начала записи есть возможность перекусить, освежить в уме текст аудиодрамы да поболтать о разном, чем компания и занялась, завалившись в кафе неподалёку. Все оживлённо болтали, делились последними новостями, попивая латте, эспрессо и прочие заказанные кофеиносодержащие напитки, и только Джон был немногословен, еле-еле поддерживая беседу с друзьями, а всё потому, что не мог отойти от шока, вызванного появлением Гарета Дэвида-Ллойда.  
  
Гарета, так похожего на мужа из его снов. О боже!  
  
Газ, которого знал Джон в последние годы, был мягким и добрым малым, любителем пива и снеков, с удовольствием откликающимся на поступающие от друзей предложения и любящим пошутить. Где всё это? В памяти прекрасно сохранилось, как выглядел Гарет на съёмках третьего сезона, да и при последней их встрече был так же полноват… А теперь перед ним сидел стройный, деятельный, саркастичный чуть больше необходимого и при этом настолько же сексуальный мужчина. Гарет выглядел, как при их знакомстве, только стал уверенней и открытей. И, возможно, даже тоньше, чем был тогда... Именно таким он его и видел ночами!  
  
Джон словно оказался во сне наяву. Наблюдая за сидящим напротив, он не мог понять, где правда. Кто перед ним? Друг, с которым давно знакомы, или муж, непонятно как оказавшийся в реальности? Что происходит?  
  
— Ты похудел? — после долгого разглядывания Гарета вдруг вырвалось у Джона, и он тут же получил локтём от Ив, сидевшей справа от него:  
  
— Хэй, это неприличный вопрос! К тому же перебивать тоже плохо, мы разговаривали!  
  
Но Джон, кажется, этого даже не заметил.  
  
— Ну да, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Гарет, словно его спросили о погоде, а не лезли в личную жизнь.  
  
— Зачем? — слабым голосом продолжил Джон своё некультурное поведение. Он чуть было не ляпнул: «Чтоб свести меня с ума?» — но вовремя прикусил язык. С ним творилось что-то невозможное. Оторвать взгляд от Гарета было трудно, сердце постоянно замирало, ладони вспотели. Такое чувство, словно он… но это же невозможно, он любил только Скотта и всегда будет его любить! Наложение сна на реальность всё больше выбивало из колеи…  
  
— Для съёмок в фильме, — лаконично ответил Гарет, но не стал развивать тему, а перевёл разговор на предстоящую запись, попросив коллег рассказать, что они думают о паре спорных вопросов эмоционального поведения Янто, и посоветовать, как лучше это сыграть. Все тут же втянулись в обсуждение.  
  
Джон, поймав на себе пару странных взглядов от Ив и Кая, тоже заставил себя выкинуть все посторонние мысли из головы и включиться в разговор. Чувства никогда не должны мешать работе — это было правило, и Джон всегда ему следовал, что бы ни происходило. 


	4. Двойственность

Наконец, актёров вызвали в студию — проверка аппаратуры была завершена.  
  
Все с головой окунулись в работу, вот только Джон был слишком тихим и сосредоточенным, что, конечно же, пошло на пользу скорости и качеству, но было совершенно на него не похоже. Где шуточки и посты в «Твиттер»? Где сияющая фирменная улыбка и бурная энергия, от которой Джон иной раз даже усидеть на месте не мог? Это встревожило, ведь уже в кафе Джон начал вести себя странно. Коллеги время от времени продолжали поглядывать на подобное чудо — не отвлекающийся ни на что Барроумен — и недоумённо переглядывались.  
  
Джон же ничего не замечал, он полностью погрузился в работу, потому что чувствовал — стоит ему лишь отвлечься, и все мысли снова займёт ситуация с Гаретом, но времени-то на это не было! Нельзя подводить команду, а значит — всё лишнее в сторону, сейчас только аудиодрама имела значение.  
  
Как только работа на сегодня была завершена (а они продвинулась дальше, чем планировалось на этот день, что было встречено с энтузиазмом), Джон наконец-то дал себе расслабиться и сразу же почувствовал лёгкое беспокойство коллег, сдобренное недоумением. И виной этому был он, Джон, пришлось исправлять, пока не завалили расспросами — отшучиваться не хотелось.  
  
Слово за слово, простенькие шутки за почти пошлыми, и вот все расслабились, как-то незаметно оказавшись в небольшом ресторанчике для ужина. Никто не предлагал совместно подкрепиться, просто не сговариваясь двинулись в сторону порекомендованного коллегами заведения, где вкусно кормили. Было понятно, что Ив и Кай соскучились по Гарету, да и Газ тоже не горел желанием покидать друзей, которых так давно не видел. Он действительно наслаждался происходящим, а Джон… тот снова словно выпал из реальности.  
  
Сидеть рядом, болтать с друзьями и… Газом, разумом осознавая, что тот тоже просто друг, что между ними никогда ничего не было и быть не может, но в то же время невольно вспоминать отрывки из снов, чувствуя странную нежность и желание прикоснуться, не имея сил даже перестать смотреть на Гарета, было абсурдно и дико. И Джон это понимал. Да, понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Ему всё казалось, что Гарет вот-вот возьмёт его за руку или обратится со своим «милый», или что привычно пошутит про сексуальность своего мужа, или… но ничего не происходило. Это заставляло одновременно испытывать разочарование и облегчение.  
  
Реальность и сны слишком близко подошли друг к другу, вызывая бурю противоречивых чувств. Эта двойственность выбивала из колеи. Хотелось одновременно поскорее сбежать и оставаться рядом как можно дольше. Сплошной сюрреализм.  
  
— Ты после записи аудиодрам домой или как? — с неподдельным интересом спросила Ив у Гарета, как только речь зашла о планах на будущее. Ей всегда всё было любопытно о небезразличных ей людях. — Тебя, поди, ждут. Джемма, или как её? У вас же вроде даже дата свадьбы назначена…  
  
У Джона перехватило дыхание. Свадьба. Гарета. На другой. И что с того, что сам уже расписался со Скоттом, которого любит, всё равно услышать подобное было отчего-то больно. Нет, он помнил эту женщину — Джемму, и считал, что она очень подходит Гарету, был искренне рад наблюдать за развитием их отношений, но то было до этих странных, выматывающих душу снов. До того, как невольно стал присматриваться к Гарету…  
  
Джон разозлился на себя. К чёрту всё! Эти неправильные чувства к тому, кому не надо. Сны, что никак не прекратятся. Гарет с его будущей счастливой семейной жизнью. Друзья, что ведут подобные разговоры, даже не подозревая, насколько делают этим больно ему, Джону. Скотт, который не смог предотвратить появления у него этих дурацких снов. Весь мир…  
  
— Делать ему больше нечего! — видя, что Гарет долго не отвечает, да ещё и посмурнел, вдруг заявил Кай, хлопнув друга по плечу, отвлекая тем самым и Джона от упаднических мыслей. — Пока свободен, должен отдыхать. В Америке есть столько всего интересного, лучше задержаться на подольше да попутешествовать, правильно я говорю? — и Кай подмигнул Гарету.  
  
— Почти, — хмыкнул тот, снова начиная улыбаться. — Я планировал взять отпуск после съёмок «Красной фракции. Происхождение», больше об этом пока ничего сказать не могу, сами понимаете, — и развёл руками. — Да наших аудиодрам.  
  
— А то расчленят и по кусочкам скормят диким животным, — со знанием дела важно кивнула Ив, дополнив сказанное Гаретом, и компания рассмеялась. Все они прекрасно знали пункт о неразглашении, а потому не стали настаивать.  
  
Разговор плавно перетёк на тему путешествий, кто и где хотел бы побывать, а после стали пытать Джона о состоявшемся в прошлом году туре, тому даже пару песен напеть пришлось, но это никогда не было для него проблемой. Джон гордился своим голосом, петь для него было так же естественно, как дышать, да и прийти в себя помогло. По крайней мере, злость улеглась, оставив после себя опустошённость и какую-то нелепую обречённость, которой уж точно было не место в душе Джона.  
  
Постепенно ужин подошёл к концу, пора было расходиться…  
  
Джон единственный из них оказался на машине, потому предложил подбросить, но все дружно отказались, удовлетворившись такси. Было уже темно, и им не хотелось, чтобы Скотт ждал своего мужа дольше необходимого. У них и так времени друг на друга было маловато. Впрочем, такая же проблема стояла и перед остальными.  
  
Сначала дружно усадили в такси Ив, после чего Джон попрощался с ребятами и поехал в сторону их со Скотти квартиры, которую они снимали не так далеко от основного места съёмок. Это было хорошее решение, потому что не тратилось много времени на дорогу, а потому можно было дольше побыть вместе…  
  
И только порядочно отъехав от ресторана — так, чтоб друзья даже из такси не смогли его увидеть — Джон вдруг затормозил, уткнулся лбом в сложенные на руле руки и закрыл глаза. Джон не понимал, что с ним происходит.  
  
Домой не хотелось. Не хотелось лгать Скотту о том, почему он не в порядке, а уж тот бы это заметил, как ни скрывай. Не хотелось вообще ничего. После песен Джон уж подумал, что свыкся с происходящим, что наконец-то может отделить сны от реальности, но стоило только на прощание пожать сильную горячую ладонь и оказаться в Гаретовых объятиях, как его уверенность разбилась на мелкие осколки.  
  
Да даже лёгкое прикосновение к пальцам сначала заставило Джона вздрогнуть, это уж потом он уверенно пожал руку.  
  
Тепло, исходящее от друга, словно передалось и ему. Не хотелось выпутываться из объятий, не хотелось прерывать контакт, не хотелось уходить, лишь усилием воли он заставил себя сесть в машину, завести мотор и тронуться, непрерывно смотря, как в зеркале заднего вида постепенно мельчает, а затем и исчезает знакомый силуэт.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон заставил себя снова тронуться в путь. Взять эмоции под контроль сейчас вряд бы вышло, потому не стоило усугублять, появляясь дома слишком поздно.

  
** *****  
Горло саднило. Джон сглотнул, поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
Он должен был сегодня участвовать в шоу, да простудился. Простыл, как идиот, забыв вечером о шарфе, когда уходил с вечеринки, и решил пройтись какое-то время пешком. Погода, видите ли хорошая, ветерок лишь слегка освежающий… Угу. Догулялся.  
  
И самое противное было даже не состояние, хотя и оно злило, а то, что он всех подвёл. Пришлось звонить и извиняться.  
  
Джон вздохнул, представив, какой переполох поднялся из-за новости на студии, и ещё сильнее закутался в пуховое одеяло. Его знобило. Нос пока ещё не был полностью заложен, но по всем признакам ждать оставалось недолго. Но и это было не так плохо, как состояние общей разбитости, когда болит каждая клеточка организма. Джон просто ненавидел это состояние и потому был сейчас зол.  
  
— Ты как? — кровать с другой стороны прогнулась под чужим весом. Джон недовольно повернулся и хотел уже сказать что-то колкое, но его перебили: — Только учти, если начнёшь жаловаться, то моим ответом будет «Сам виноват», — предупредил мужа Гарет, вздохнув. — Лучше не трать зря силы и начинай уже усиленно лечиться, — сидящий рядом мотнул головой в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, и Джон, проследив взглядом, увидел там горсть таблеток и стакан явно горячей желтоватой воды. С мёдом или лимоном?  
  
Спорить сразу же расхотелось, да и голова начинала побаливать.  
  
Благодарно улыбнувшись помогшему ему сесть Газу, Джон ненадолго прислонился к плечу последнего пылающим лбом. Он знал, что становится невыносим, если сильно разболеется, и был просто счастлив, что муж старался в такие дни всегда быть рядом и помогать ему, чем может. Это трогало Джона намного больше, чем романтика.  
  
— Сильно плохо, да? — тихий участливый голос бальзамом пролился на исстрадавшуюся душу. Джон кивнул. — Ничего, скоро станет лучше. Вот выпьешь таблетки, поспишь, и всё будет хорошо, — надёжные руки обняли, погладили по волосам и отстранили, чтоб Джон наконец-таки принял положенные ему лекарства. Вода оказалась-таки с мёдом…  
  
Да и после Гарет сидел рядом с Джоном, пока тот не заснул, снова укутанный в одеяло, как в причудливый кокон, и рассказывал свои планы на будущее, включающие, конечно же, его мужа, свою группу Blue Gillespie и съёмки во всевозможных фильмах и сериалах. Даже панто упомянул и что вместе сыграть хотел бы…  
  
Засыпать под голос мужа было намного легче, чем постоянно прислушиваясь к болеющему организму, а потому и сны после такого ему всегда снились приятные… 


	5. Ночь

Проснувшись, Джон чувствовал себя почти так же плохо, как и во сне. Нет, он не заболел, у него было просто эмоциональное истощение, но от осознания этого факта лучше не становилось, хоть он и был бы этому безмерно рад. Полная разбитость, боль во всём теле, нежелание двигаться… Вспомнив же прошлый вечер и осознав, что его ждёт, Джон в первый раз подумал, что, возможно, сейчас лучше бы было ему вообще не пробуждаться…  
  
Вчера он пришёл домой не так и поздно, даже двенадцати не было, но Скотти всё равно атаковал его вопросами. Почему так долго? Где пропадал? Отчего не сообщил, что решил поужинать с друзьями? Всегда же так делал, если задерживался…   
  
Джон понимал, что муж просто беспокоился о нём, что напрасно заставил переживать, но на него сегодня и так свалилось слишком многое, и потому не утерпел — ответил довольно резко. Правда, сразу же испытал вину и попробовал исправить впечатление, загладить свою ошибку, но Скотт, который тоже был уже пару часов на взводе, даже не стал пытаться его понять.  
  
Они не то чтобы поссорились, но легли спать в довольно натянутых отношениях. В воздухе летала недосказанность и обида… Скотти обиделся, и Джон был готов рвать на себе волосы, потому что совершенно этого не хотел.   
  
Да, он не позвонил, но не потому, что рассчитывал нервировать или испугать — просто совершенно вылетело из головы. Да, поужинал без мужа, хотя обычно такого не происходило, но ведь и обстоятельства иные — первый раз за долгое время вся их команда встретилась с Гаретом, и он в том числе. Конечно, у них нашлись темы для обсуждения! Скотти мог бы это и понять, или… тут дело было не только в опоздании?  
  
Джон не умел читать своего мужа, тот был более проницательным, а Скотти в последнее время из-за бессонницы Джона тревожился за того более обычного… может, поэтому? Возможно, действительно стоит показаться специалисту, который поможет нормализировать сон? Если это к тому же прогонит и смущающие душу сновидения, тогда стоило бы попробовать…  
  
— Ты уже проснулся? — заворочались рядом, и из-под одеяла показалась взъерошенная макушка мужа. Всё-таки спать голым не всегда было хорошим решением, особенно в съёмных квартирах, не все из которых могли долго оставаться тёплыми в прохладную погоду.   
  
Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Было рано. Слишком. Он поспал от силы всего два с половиной часа, если учесть, что легли они уже после часа ночи… Но напряжение, которое возникло между ним и Скоттом, совсем не способствовало нормальному отдыху…  
  
— Скотти, прости меня, пожалуйста, — вырвалось у Джона вопреки решению делать вид, что ничего вечером не произошло. Иногда это спасало, и его муж сам через некоторое время переставал дуться, но Джону сейчас хотелось тепла. Ласки. Заботы. Он чувствовал себя таким усталым и разбитым, что ждать, когда муж отойдёт, просто не было сил. — Я действительно забыл. И… наверное, ты прав, стоит наведаться к врачу.   
  
Скотт, услышав последнее предложение, тут же повернулся к мужу лицом и встревоженно заглянул тому в глаза.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — выпутавшись из кокона, взволнованно спросил он, коснувшись лба Джона тыльной стороной ладони: температуру проверял, не иначе, на что Джон лишь устало улыбнулся и отрицательно качнул головой: мол, не в этом дело.  
  
— Я про плохой сон. Действительно, с этим надо что-то делать.  
  
Тревога в глазах мужа тут же сменилась пониманием и нежностью. Вместо того чтоб ответить, Скотт, откинув одеяло, просто раскрыл объятия и сказал с улыбкой:  
  
— Иди сюда, — и Джон с готовностью растянулся рядом, греясь не только теплом тела, но и души такого удивительного человека, как его муж. Скотт укрыл их обоих и взглянул на часы. — До будильника ещё много времени. Как думаешь, сможешь ещё поспать?  
  
Джон кивнул, устроился поудобней в объятиях Скотти и затих. В первый раз за последние дни он почувствовал умиротворение. Сердце сжалось от нежности и любви, и, что удивительно, Джон тут же начал проваливаться в сон, но перед тем как полностью заснуть, ещё услышал глубокий вздох и почувствовал на виске лёгкий поцелуй, от которого душу на мгновение защемило. 

  
*******  
Джон стоял на берегу и смотрел на набегающие одна за другой на берег волны. Настроение было лирическое, хотелось петь, но из-за пронзительного ветра он не мог себе это позволить. Заболеть не хотелось. Сильнее закутавшись в пуховик и спрятав нос в шарф, Джон ковырнул носком ботинка влажный песок и вздохнул. Настроение испортилось.   
  
Гарет же предупреждал, что у берега в такую погоду делать нечего, но ему же хотелось, и вот результат. Называется, почувствуй себя полным идиотом.   
  
Захотелось домой, в тепло и уют, но прежде чем он что-то успел сделать, послышался радостный лай собак, а затем к нему подбежали Чак и Мави, с энтузиазмом виляя хвостами и прося внимания. Джон лишь успел удивиться, почему они тут, как за его спиной раздался голос мужа:  
  
— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.  
  
Джон обернулся, и на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Гарет стоял на границе с песком, засунув руки в карманы и втянув шею, защищаясь от пронизывающего ветра. Самое лучшее зрелище на свете.  
  
Джон приласкал собак и заспешил к своему мужу.  
  
— Почему ты тут? — наконец-то оказавшись рядом, удивлённо спросил Джон. — Ты не любишь такую погоду.  
  
— Собак надо же выгуливать, — хмыкнув, пожал тот плечами. — Да и тебя спасать от самого себя тоже. Держу пари, уже тысячу раз проклял своё желание увидеть волны.  
  
Джон на это только фыркнул и развернулся, наблюдая за счастливо носящимися по песку собаками. Он не переставал удивляться, насколько хорошо Гарет его знает. Да, они уже долго были вместе, но он сам так и не смог изучить мужа, хотя и многое узнал о нём. Не только пристрастия в еде и постели, но и другое, даже автобиографию, которой, правда, Гарет делился кусочками и неохотно, но всё же…   
  
— Может, всё-таки отправимся домой? — спокойно, даже как-то умиротворённо спросил Гарет. — Если замёрзнешь, буду пытать горячим душем.  
  
Джон рассмеялся. Да, он не любил слишком горячую или холодную воду, но Газ упорно пытался «сварить» его каждый раз, когда Джон замерзал, и никак не поддавался на заверения, что достаточно тёплого одеяла и горячего чая…   
  
— Ладно, пошли, — кивнул Джон и свистнул собак, призывая.   
  
— Только учти, сегодня ноги собакам моешь сам, — безапелляционно заявил Газ, когда те прибежали на зов. И, опережая возмущённое «Эй» Джона, пояснил: — Это же из-за тебя мы притащились на пляж, так что…  
  
Джону оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть, признавая правоту мужа.  
  
Пока Гарет пристёгивал поводки, Джон ещё раз огляделся и с улыбкой вздохнул. Такая жизнь ему нравилась. Даже слишком. И он снова, в который раз со страхом и тоской подумал, что бы было с его жизнью, не сумей он тогда заинтересовать собой Газа… 


	6. О Гарете

Следующий день прошёл, как и планировалось: начало на съёмочной площадке, вторая половина — в студии звукозаписи. Следующие же два дня должно было быть наоборот: Ив, Кай и Джон до ночи и даже чуть позже будут выкладываться на съёмках «Торчвуда», а по утрам записывать аудиодрамы.  
  
Хорошо всё-таки, что сумели договориться о подобном расписании, потому что это был единственный выход, чтоб всё успеть. Особенно на съёмках сериала, где было немало и ночных сцен. Плюс в дни, когда записывались драмы, после окончания работы у актёров было больше свободного времени, чтобы отдохнуть или потратить пару часов на себя, что, конечно же, не могло не радовать.  
  
Когда дружная компания после съёмок, уставшая, но счастливая, приехала в студию, Гарет был уже там: оживлённо болтал с группой и часто смеялся. Так же весело он встретил и их… Даже сфотографировались все со всеми, пока группа готовилась к записи (при его, Джона, совместном фото с Гаретом, где тот так свободно прислонился, просто дух перехватило, и он только и смог, что улыбаться да на кнопку нажимать).  
  
Ив и Кай, кажется, были рады и ничего не заподозрили, но Джон, может быть потому, что был более внимателен к другу, чем когда-либо, понял, что что-то тут не так. Нет, сначала и он был рад видеть Гарета таким весёлым и общительным, но когда и в перерывах тот стал вести себя так же, осознал — всё это неспроста.  
  
Слишком активный Гарет вызывал подозрения. Обычно спокойный и уравновешенный, шутящий с невозмутимым видом, предпочитающий больше молчать и слушать, чем говорить, Газ не мог так резко измениться. Ещё вчера он был самим собой, а сегодня… Нет, у Гарета что-то стряслось, и за подобным поведением он лишь прятал свои эмоции. Но что такого могло произойти, чтоб пришлось так кардинально менять себя? Видимо, Гарету было плохо, действительно плохо, и это никак нельзя было оставлять без внимания…  
  
Нет, Джон не мог остаться в стороне. Просто не мог, и потому решил обязательно поговорить с другом и выяснить, что случилось. Если тот позволит, лезть в душу без спроса Джон бы не стал — слишком дорог был ему Гарет как друг… а может, даже и больше. Джон запутался в том, что чувствует…  
  
Еле дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, Джон возблагодарил небеса за то, что Ив и Кай решили остаток вечера посвятить своим делам и упорхнули, даже не подумав о совместном ужине (конечно, завтра же придётся и ночью работать). Рядом с ними он бы поостерёгся вести задушевные беседы. Нет, конечно, он доверял обоим и свои проблемы мог бы обсудить, но вот Гарет… открылся бы он в их присутствии? Да Джон не был уверен, что и ему Гарет хоть что-либо расскажет! Он всегда был скрытен, когда дело касалось личных проблем, предпочитал всё держать в себе, и это тревожило Джона, но ведь попытка не пытка?  
  
Гарет не отказался от совместного ужина, кажется, даже обрадовался тому, что не придётся вечер коротать в одиночестве, и это говорило в пользу предположений Джона, что заставило последнего собраться с силами для дальнейшего разговора..  
  
В этот раз они не пошли в ресторан, где вчера неплохо провели время, а отправились в уже знакомый Джону и располагающийся ближе к основной съёмочной площадке, потому что там были приватные кабинки. Именно из-за них Джон и выбрал сейчас это место, а Гарет не стал возражать — ему, по ходу, было всё равно, где ужинать.  
  
Как только Джон и Гарет остались одни, с последнего словно ветром сдуло всю его напускную весёлость. Они оба молчали, пока ехали, пока располагались со всеми удобствами за столиком, пока не принесли заказанное…  
  
— Газ, что случилось? — первым нарушил молчание Джон, убедившись, что они наконец-то остались наедине. Он спросил тихо, но, вероятно, слишком уж неожиданно, раз Гарет чуть не поперхнулся: тот как раз решил отпить из своей кружки.  
  
Кажется, его друг сначала хотел отшутиться, но, встретившись с серьёзным и встревоженным взглядом Джона, вдруг весь как-то сник и, видимо, решился ответить правду:  
  
— Помнишь, м-м-м… вчера разговор зашёл о моей женитьбе… Я тогда промолчал... — как-то тихо, но в то же время и твёрдо заговорил вдруг Гарет. Было видно, что ему больно об этом вспоминать, но и держать в себе больше нет сил. — Так вот, Джемма, ну, сначала отложила свадьбу… так, вроде без причины, ну… в общем… а недавно и вовсе сказала, что не выйдет за меня. Ей хочется обычных отношений, понимаешь?.. м-м-м… Когда муж каждый вечер дома, а я… ну, не могу дать подобное… и дети. Она хочет… эмс… и я тоже, конечно… просто не дома часто, не буду помогать… Так она считает. В общем, хреновый из меня муж и отец выйдет, вот и… А сегодня подтвердила… ну, позвонил, может, всё-таки, но… нет, — Газ тяжело вздохнул, а у Джона словно внутри всё оборвалось. Видеть Гарета таким… было больно. Нет, мимолётная радость от услышанного, что Газ свободен, на секунду пронзила сердце, но потом, стоило осознать, что это значит для самого Гарета, собственные неправильные эмоции ушли на второй план. По сути же, свобода друга ничего в их отношениях не меняла, а вот то, что сердце его разбито, это было плохо.  
  
— Газ, не говори ерунды! — тут же пылко возразил Джон. Он не мог молча смотреть, как его друг наговаривает на себя. — Ты обязательно найдёшь ту, которая тебя… полюбит… и станешь прекрасным мужем и отцом! Просто Джемма оказалась не той, вот и всё… Иначе… а иначе всем, работающим в шоу-бизнесе, не стоило бы жениться!.. а это не так… — добавил Джон уже тише. Заминка перед словом «полюбит» была непроизвольной, просто Джон представил, что снова не его, что не будет так, как во снах, и стало отчего-то горько. Он не хотел это чувствовать, не хотел так думать… да и не время, Гарет нуждался в его поддержке, а не собственнических странных мыслях.  
  
Гарет молчал, смотря в свою кружку с пивом. По тому, как сильно побелели костяшки пальцев, держащие ёмкость, он изо всех сил старался не выдать свои эмоции, не выплеснуть их на человека, сидящего напротив.  
  
Джон первым не выдержал молчания.  
  
— Ты из-за этого уехал с конкурса? — так же тихо, как спрашивал ранее, снова заговорил он. — Из-за разрыва? — и накрыл ладонь Гарета, безвольно лежащую на столе, своей, слегка сжав, давая понять, что тот не один, стараясь вывести его из болезненных мыслей или, возможно, воспоминаний.  
  
Гарет не отобрал руку и даже через какое-то время утвердительно кивнул в ответ, снова присосавшись к кружке и делая несколько больших глотков. Кажется, после того, как выпил, Газу немного полегчало, он снова поднял взгляд на Джона и даже улыбнулся. Немного болезненно, но искренне — Джон научился за годы их знакомства различать это.  
  
— Ты прав, приятель, — самоиронично хмыкнул Гарет, разрывая контакт их рук, отчего Джону стало словно бы холоднее. — Просто не моя пара… Может, я не там ищу, — после тихо добавил друг. Он пробормотал это почти неслышно, так, что Джон его едва понял. Эта фраза заставила сердце пропустить удар. Нет, Джон понимал, что друг имеет в виду не ориентацию, а нечто другое (может, сферу деятельности, социальный статус или что-то подобное. Конечно, именно так!), но слова Газа всё равно продолжали звучать в голове, будоража и делая больно. — Найду. Обязательно найду!.. — вдруг твёрдо произнёс Гарет, выглядя при этом намного лучше, чем даже минуту назад, и Джон понял, что боль друга отпустила. По крайней мере на время, но хотелось думать, что навсегда. Наконец-то. Самому стало легче дышать… — А пока, — Газ поднял кружку, отсалютовал Джону и осушил одним махом, — проводим неудавшиеся отношения…  
  
В этот день они оба надрались. Почти в стельку. Хорошо, что у Джона хватило ума оставить свою машину на парковке и взять такси… вот только такси у них было одно на двоих, и Гарета Джон, как чуть более трезвый из их компании, приказал отвезти первым, после помог дойти до номера и рухнуть в постель, сняв ботинки и верхнюю одежду: дальше раздевать друга Джон не рискнул — боялся не справиться с собой, позволить больше допустимого, а тогда... Что могло бы произойти, Джон предпочёл не думать, потому что было слишком страшно. Следствием одного неосмотрительного поступка могла бы быть разрушенная жизнь, и не одна.  
  
Но от поцелуя, лёгкого прикосновения губ к губам, отказаться оказалось выше его сил. Хорошо, что Гарет уже спал, потому что Джон даже себе не мог объяснить, что на него нашло. В голове плыл туман, не было ни одной связной мысли, а тепло чужих губ ощущалось так знакомо, так правильно, что Джон от шока даже немного протрезвел. Нет, Гарет не его муж, не в этой жизни. Скотти… Отшатнувшись, он тут же сбежал из номера, к тому же его внизу ждало такси, и это послужило Джону оправданием столь быстрого побега. Но и в машине губы продолжали гореть от случившегося, и Джон был уверен: даже проспавшись, он не сможет забыть этот момент… 

  
*******  
Временами, когда Джон слишком уставал и терял веру в себя, в голове начинали роиться странные мысли, подпитывая его и без того не радужное настроение. Чаще всего они были о работе: о том, что жизнь слишком коротка и он точно не успеет совершить всё то, что рассчитывал; что как бы ни старался, помочь всем нуждающимся/осуществить их мечты он не сможет; что когда-нибудь придётся сбавить тот дикий темп, в котором сейчас живёт, и тогда останутся только сожаления… Но иногда его мысли крутились вокруг семьи. Так вышло и на этот раз.  
  
— Милый, почему ты со мной? — вдруг задал Джон чудной вопрос мужу, в объятиях которого сейчас полулежал, смотря очередное телешоу — отдых после бурно проведённой недели в разъездах и комик конах. Не то чтобы передача не радовала, просто усталость брала своё, становилось трудно следить за сюжетом, а вот мысли в голове никак не желали исчезать. — Ну, в смысле, ты же мечтал о жене и детях, о самой обыкновенной семье… — пояснил Джон свою мысль, когда, обернувшись, наткнулся на недоумённый взгляд того, с кем связал себя, как он надеялся, на всю жизнь.  
  
Гарет мученически вздохнул. Нет, он прекрасно понимал состояние Джона, когда накатывает хандра и начинают тревожить многочисленные «если бы» да «что лучше», и старался, как мог, поддержать мужа, но порой его самобичевание доходило до абсурдного. Или уже тысячу раз обсуждённого и обоснованного, можно было сказать, всеми способами, какие только можно было придумать.  
  
— Потому что полюбил, и остальное стало неважно, — просто ответил он, снова усаживая Джона удобней и обнимая со спины, прижимая к себе так, чтоб тот почувствовал его заботу. Почувствовал себя защищённым.  
  
— Нет, ну правда! — не отставал Джон, не делая, впрочем, попыток снова повернуться и посмотреть на Гарета, расслабляясь в его уверенных руках. — Я понял бы, будь ты стопроцентным геем, но ведь до меня у тебя не было парней. Девушки, женщины, возможность полноценной семьи…  
  
— Кто сказал, что наша семья неполноценная? — хмыкнул на это супруг, перебивая. Нет, его всегда забавляли аргументы Джона, которые он разбивал одной левой, просто играючи всегда разносил в пух и прах.  
  
— Ну как же, у нас не может быть совместных детей, — растерянно снова обернулся Джон и даже слегка привстал на диване, опёршись на колени. — Не то чтобы я не хотел детей, да и ты, знаю, был бы не против, но ведь невозможно…  
  
— А суррогатное материнство? — улыбнулся Гарет, с удовольствием наблюдая, как глаза его мужа в удивлении всё больше расширяются. Джон в первый раз привёл этот довод, и Газ наконец-то смог высказать своё мнение. — Ты же не будешь против двух карапузов, чтоб каждый из нас передал свои гены? Чем не выход?.. Думаю, любимчика по принципу свой/чужой у тебя не будет? — и Газ подозрительно уставился на Джона, который, кажется, даже язык проглотил.  
  
— Нет, конечно, я… да за кого ты меня принимаешь?! — возмутился Джон, как только понял слова мужа и смог заговорить. И только потом, словно осознав всё, вдруг часто заморгал и срывающимся голосом добавил: — То есть ты не против? Ты действительно готов к этому? Я… Гааз, милый, я… Гарет, это же… ну, то есть… Это великолепно, потрясающе, восхитительно!.. я… чёрт, это действительно чертовски великолепно!.. Я не заслуживаю тебя…  
  
Гарет рассмеялся и поцеловал Джона. Настолько выбить супруга из колеи, чтоб он не мог найти слов, надо было постараться. Муж с энтузиазмом ответил, и их поцелуй, пожалуй, по длительности и страсти был готов поспорить со временами первых свиданий и свадебной ночи…  
  
— Только надо подготовиться, и ты должен будешь на пару лет, пока дети подрастают, уменьшить свою нагрузку, — категорически произнёс Гарет, стоило им оторваться друг от друга. Оба тяжело дышали. — Да и потом так не загонять себя. Дети не должны быть в одиночестве.  
  
— Ради этого всё, что угодно! — счастливо ответил Джон и снова поцеловал мужа, быстро и страстно, после чего соскочил с кровати и стал мерить шагами комнату, расписывая их будущую жизнь. Их и их будущих детей. Телешоу было безжалостно позабыто. От счастья, распирающего изнутри, Джон просто не мог больше оставаться на месте.  
  
Гарет смотрел на своего мужа и улыбался. Он только недавно узнал, что Джон действительно хотел ребёнка, а не просто время от времени мельком отстранённо касался этой темы, узнав последние новости, или играл со всеми детьми, оказывающимися поблизости. Но, видимо, его супруг чего-то боялся, раз напрямую не заговаривал об этом, и потому Гарет решил взять всё в свои руки, тем более момент был подходящий. И не прогадал.  
  
Да, Гарет хотел иметь детей, но он был готов отказаться от подобной возможности ради любви, если бы Джон сегодня отреагировал по-другому, но всё получилось как нельзя лучше, а все проблемы, связанные с этим решением, они обязательно преодолеют. Даже если Гарету самолично придётся контролировать расписание Джона, чтоб тот не брал на себя лишнюю работу… 


	7. Вина

Наутро Джон всё так же не знал, как себя вести и что делать. Тот поцелуй, просто прикосновение губ к губам, действительно не был им забыт, да и сон заставлял сердце биться сильнее. Он до этого уже пару раз заговаривал о детях при муже, но Скотт или быстро переводил тему, или отвечал настолько неохотно, что было видно — его такая перспектива не прельщает, потому напрямую задать вопрос Джон так и не решился, а во сне... В этот раз просыпаться определённо не хотелось — реальность разочаровывала.  
  
Джон был благодарен Скотту, что тот вчера встретил спокойно и даже не очень-то был удивлён его состоянию. В этот раз, наученный горьким опытом, Джон всё-таки выкроил минутку и написал СМС, что поужинает с другом, что, кажется, у того проблемы, потому мог рассчитывать на снисхождение — и да, супруг лишь тяжело вздохнул, увидев его состояние, да поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке у друга, с которым тот ужинал.  
  
— О, Гарет в порядке, — тут же легкомысленно откликнулся Джон, снимая кеды, просто наступив на задники. Скотт тогда поморщился, но промолчал: не любил он такое обращение с обувью — быстро износится, но Джону было всё равно, он мог позволить себе покупать новую пару хоть каждый день. — Точнее, будет. Я думаю. Ничего серьёзного.  
  
— Я рад, — искренне улыбнулся на это Скотт, и тут вина перед мужем внезапно накрыла Джона с головой. Он предал. Пусть это был лишь поцелуй, но хотелось-то большего! Да и чувства, те эмоции, что Джону приходилось сдерживать всё время, тоже же были не просто так!..  
  
— Прости, — вдруг всхлипнул Джон неожиданно даже для самого себя. Алкоголь в крови ослабил контроль, и он просто ничего не смог с собой поделать: — Скотти, прости меня.  
  
— За что? — неподдельно удивился Скотт и нахмурился, кажется, ожидая каких-нибудь страшных откровений, но пьяный мозг уже отказывался мыслить, потому, выдохнув: «За всё», Джон только махнул рукой и скрылся в ванной комнате, где через пару минут послышался шум льющейся воды. Да, душ определённо был необходим.  
  
Когда Джон вышел, Скотт не стал продолжать поднятую тему, подумав, видимо, что заместо мужа с ним только что говорил хмель, и Джону это было только на руку. Постояв под прохладным душем, он немного пришёл в себя и испугался того, что наговорил. Вина никуда не делать, но посвящать Скотта в свои сомнения резко расхотелось. Сам ещё не разобрался. Да и Скотта он любил. На все сто процентов, даже не сомневался в этом. Ни секунды. Так зачем же зря тревожить…  
  
А сегодня вина ещё усугубилась. Этот сон, это нежелание, пусть и мимолётное, просыпаться, возвращаться к Скотту, словно под дых ударили. До чего же он докатился! Но надо было продолжать жить, потому, тихо встав с постели, чтоб не разбудить спящего рядом мужа, и мимолётно удивившись отсутствию похмелья (однако, качественная водка попалась), Джон поплёлся в гостиную.  
  
Спать совершенно не хотелось, да и до будильника оставалось всего полтора часа, которые Джон провёл в интернете, просматривая информацию про клиники и врачей, занимающихся нарушениями сна. Надо было искать выход из сложившейся ситуации, пока он не слишком запутался в себе и своих чувствах, да и Скотту же обещал…

  
*******  
Джон явился на студию звукозаписи одним из первых, бодрым и улыбающимся всем, кто попадался на пути, а вот у Гарета, похоже, было похмелье. Ну да, он-то пиво с водкой смешал… жуткий коктейль, даже если одно пить после другого.  
  
Ив, смотря на Гарета, кажется, даже позавидовала тому, как прошёл его вечер, но Джон знал, что Газ напился не от хорошей жизни, и потому остро сочувствовал, но что поделать? Таблетки Газ, скорее всего, уже принял, а чем ещё можно помочь, Джон не знал, потому просто присел рядом, получив в ответ довольно ироничный взгляд серо-голубых глаз.  
  
— Смотрю, полностью оправился после вчерашнего, — тихо произнёс друг и поморщился. Головная боль только начала утихать, но Гарет надеялся, что ко времени, когда всё будет готово для записи, она уже притупится до терпимого. Хорошо хоть, не тошнило…  
  
— Проспался, — пожал Джон плечами, говоря так же тихо. Громкие звуки Гарету сейчас были противопоказаны, с его-то похмельем. — Ты как?  
  
— О, не сдохну, не переживай, — улыбнулся Газ, и в его глазах зажглись так знакомые Джону искорки веселья. Другу явно становилось легче, и это радовало. — Мы вчера славно набрались.  
  
— И не говори, — хмыкнул Джон, и тут же в памяти всплыл сорванный украдкой поцелуй. Это сбило с мысли, заставило вздрогнуть… Взгляд Джона метнулся к губам Гарета, словно ожидая увидеть на них след своего безумия, но нет, всё было как всегда… Вина снова шевельнулась в душе. Он не должен был так поступать. Это было нечестно по отношению как к Гарету, так и Скотту. Нет, Джон целовал многих, и Скотти теперь уже относился к этому спокойно, но при этом вторая сторона всегда знала и была не против его действий, а тут… и без разницы, что они раньше уже целовались, это не должно было случиться вот так, когда… Да нет, этого вообще не должно было произойти!  
  
— Джон? — вырвал из лихорадочных мыслей голос Гарета. — Эй, друг, с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Как бы ни было плохо, Газ всё равно оставался наблюдательным, и резкая перемена в настроении Джона не осталась незамеченной.  
  
— А? Да. Всё отлично, — немного рассеянно отозвался Джон, когда осознал вопрос. — Нет, правда, всё великолепно, — поспешил Джон добавить, видя, что Газ всё равно, даже после ответа, продолжает обеспокоенно смотреть на него.  
  
— Что ж… — неопределённо отозвался Гарет и добавил, когда Джон уже перестал ждать какой-либо ещё реакции на своё поведение: — Ты же знаешь, что я всегда тебя выслушаю, если потребуется…  
  
Эти слова почему-то подняли бурю в душе. Сердце будто остановилось, а после зашлось в бешеном ритме, душа дрогнула… Джон и подумать не мог, что поддержка Гарета будет для него когда-нибудь так много значить.  
  
— Я… поверь, я ценю это, — отозвался он дрогнувшим голосом, правда, не смея посмотреть на сидящего рядом. Джон боялся, что все чувства сейчас отражались во взгляде, потому и продолжал разглядывать свои руки. Ничем не примечательные, лишь слегка подрагивающие от эмоций. — И, если что, обязательно… Просто спасибо. Поверь, мне важно то, что ты сказал. Действительно, важно…  
  
Неизвестно, что ещё бы Джон в порыве чувств наговорил Гарету, если бы их не позвали в комнату звукозаписи. Всё было готово, пора было начинать.  
  
Ив и Кай, что отправились подышать свежим воздухом, как только Джон подсел к Гарету, уже входили в помещение. Джон и Гарет проследовали за ними. Рабочий день начался… и для троих из их компании закончился только в два часа ночи, оставив вымотанными донельзя, но довольными проделанной работой.

  
*******  
— Эй, ты ещё долго? — раздался за дверью недовольный голос Гарета, застрявшего в спальне только потому, что Джон занял ванную комнату и до сих пор не соизволил оттуда выйти. Нет, определённо, им нужна ещё одна душевая, даже если из-за этого придётся подыскать новый дом. — Мне через полчаса уматывать на съёмку, и не дай бог я из-за тебя опоздаю!  
  
Джон не соизволил даже ответить, то ли не слышал, то ли…  
  
— Не нервничай, — дверь в ванную открылась, и на пороге появился довольно улыбающийся Барроумен, являющийся по совместительству и мужем Гарета, что до сих пор было обоим в новинку. — Если и опоздаешь — у тебя прекрасное оправдание: твой муж настолько сексуален, что уйти вовремя просто невозможно!  
  
— Засранец мой муж, вот кто, — пробурчал себе под нос Гарет, стараясь прошмыгнуть мимо Джона и оказаться в душе как можно скорее, но номер не прошёл — муж обхватил его руками за талию и страстно поцеловал.  
  
— Ну же, расслабься, — тихо проговорил он у самого уха Гарета. Такого чувствительного, что даже ощущаемое им дыхание мужа послало по телу толпу мурашек. — Ты всегда приезжаешь раньше назначенного, так что беспокоиться не о чём. Слишком уж ты обязательный…  
  
— Лучше так, чем опаздывать, — отозвался на это Гарет, но, как ни странно, действительно расслабился в объятиях мужа, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько был взвинчен. — Спасибо, — поцеловал он Джона в висок и отстранился, улыбнувшись, — но сейчас мне действительно пора, — и скрылся за дверью ванной.  
  
Джон вздохнул. Ему тоже надо было выходить, но даже минуты, проведённые рядом с недавно обретённым супругом, стоили того, чтобы задержаться хоть ненадолго. Джон до сих пор не верил, что Гарет теперь его. Душой и телом. Что они подписали партнёрское соглашение и официально могут называться супругами.  
  
Ещё недавно Джон и представить не мог, что Гарет ответит согласием, но… теперь это была реальность, и Джон последнее время в любую секунду готов был просто разреветься от переполняющих его чувств, потому старался не думать о происходящем, которое так сильно напоминало самый желанный из его снов…


	8. Ты или не ты

После той их совместной попойки Джон понял, что побороть чувства к Гарету, чем бы они ни были, не стоит и пытаться. Именно эта борьба с самим собой и стала причиной, что Джон не утерпел, поддался эмоциям, а не только алкоголь, бушующий в крови и ослабивший контроль над сознанием.  
  
Нежность и тепло, желание смотреть на друга постоянно, наслаждаться каждым, даже самым лёгким прикосновением и мимолётным взглядом, быть рядом, разговаривать и шутить, вызывая улыбку или, ещё лучше, смех — всё это оказалось сильнее Джона. Ему самому порой казалось, что он снова стал подростком с бушующими гормонами, но он был уже зрелым мужчиной, и потому, даже остро ощущая, мог игнорировать свои желания, пусть это временами бывало и трудновато.   
  
Да, не чувствовать не получалось, но и идти на поводу своих эмоций Джон не собирался. Они были просто друзьями, потому Джон и продолжал вести себя как друг, не переступая черты. Близкий друг, и всё. Правда, одно послабление Джон себе сделал — постоянно был рядом, когда возможно, объясняя себе это тем, что просто соскучился по другу, которого давно не видел… это же не запрещено, да?  
  
Позволив себе чувствовать, Джон понадеялся, что, если он не будет предпринимать никаких шагов, со временем это помешательство на Гарете пройдёт (особенно если прекратятся странные сны, сбивающие с толку), и тогда он сможет посмеяться над собой, над этим нелепым периодом в жизни, который заставил сомневаться, а может, наоборот, будет благодарен ему за возможность ещё раз ощутить столь яркие эмоции.   
  
Джон до сих пор продолжал испытывать вину перед Скоттом, он давно уже ничего сознательно не скрывал от мужа, но подозревал — стоит рассказать, и между ними всё будет кончено, а этого он допустить не мог, потому что любил. Ну не мог он контролировать своё сердце и подсознание, которые решили добить его, заставив смотреть на другого.   
  
Джон наконец-то свыкся с текущим положением вещей, и стало легче.  
Жизнь вошла в привычную колею.   
  
Сменяющееся каждые два дня расписание съёмок четвёртого сезона «Торчвуда» и запись аудиодрам по нему же помогли полностью окунуться в работу, в мир, где есть инопланетяне и бессмертные капитаны, где люди вдруг могут перестать умирать, где в необъятных просторах космоса, пространства и времени летает синяя будка с Доктором, а случившееся можно и переписать.  
  
Если при начале съёмок Джон чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает, то теперь наконец-то всё стало правильно. И он не хотел признаваться себе, что почувствовал гармонию только благодаря присутствию Гарета, то бишь Янто рядом. И пусть тот работал с ними только на записях аудиодрам, но он был, и это наполняло сердце радостью и энергией.   
  
Всё изменилось внезапно, и Джону, только-только нащупавшему твёрдую почву под ногами, снова показалось, что мир стал зыбким и непостоянным… А всё из-за того, что Гарет, как оказалось, не умел кататься на коньках.   
  
Это выяснилось за обедом, который коллеги устроили после записи последнего отрывка из аудиодрамы «Дьявол и мисс Кэрью», можно сказать, прощальной вечеринки для Кая, которого не было в двух следующих драмах, записываемых в этой студии. С Джоном и Ив он, конечно же, не расставался, а вот с Гаретом они могли больше и не увидеться — теперь всё зависело от их расписания.  
  
Кай предложил, если найдётся время, состыковаться и сходить на каток… вот тут и выяснилось досадное обстоятельство — Гарет не умел кататься, он только пару раз вставал на коньки и держался на них не очень-то уверенно.  
  
Джон сначала удивился: как это, ведь они же катались вместе, и Гарет даже подшучивал над его любовью именно к фигурным конькам, тогда как сам использовал хоккейные!.. Но потом его, словно обухом по голове, накрыло понимание: нет, они никогда не катались вдвоём, это был всего лишь сон. Один из тех идиотских снов, где Гарет — муж, и потому они могли проводить так много времени вместе…   
  
Этого всего не было на самом деле.  
Всё это только выкрутасы его подсознания, которое уже больше полутора месяцев каждую чёртову ночь играет с ним в непонятные злые игры…  
  
Хорошо хоть, вслух удивиться не успел, а то было бы неловко.  
  
Джон растерялся и до конца обеда больше не проронил ни слова, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону Гарета, которого, как оказалось, не знал так хорошо, как до этого думал.  
  
Джон считал, что изучил Газа за годы совместной работы и дружбы, а то, что давно не виделись — так это ерунда. Да и сны создавали ложную иллюзию близости, которая может быть только между двумя долго прожившими друг с другом людьми. И потому осознание, что Гарет из реальности и Гарет из его снов — не один и тот же человек, что они различаются, словно выбило весь воздух из лёгких, заставило снова почувствовать себя неуверенно и жалко.   
  
Когда он успел спроецировать черты Гарета из сновидений на друга? Почему так произошло? К кому на самом деле он что-то чувствует: к собирательному образу, к мужу из снов или… реальному? Джон запутался, и это не могло не отразиться на его поведении… 

  
*******  
— Газ, Газ, смотри! — Джон в восторге размашистым жестом указал на садившееся за горизонт солнце. — Это просто невероятно! Ну, давай, посмотри же!  
  
Гарет с тяжёлым вздохом разогнулся и взглянул на закат, после чего еле заметно улыбнулся и нарочито неспешно подошёл к сидящему на капоте их машины Джону, который уже весь извёлся в ожидании его.   
  
Действительно, зрелище стоило того, чтобы на пару минут оторваться от смены колеса, проколотого на этой чёртовой дороге, которая, кажется, тянулась бесконечно и была прямая, как стрела. Или как натянутая струна, кому что ближе.  
  
Гарет уже успел, кажется, тысячу раз пожалеть, что согласился на тур по Америке на авто, где были только они вдвоём и бесконечные дороги, дороги и ещё раз дороги. Но во время путешествия случались моменты, которые мирили с реальностью — и это, пожалуй, был один из них.  
  
Закат разукрасил небо во всевозможные оттенки красного и желтого. Солнце, уже почти полностью скрывшееся за невысокими холмами, отливало золотом и окрасило весь мир в тёплые тона. Даже Джон, сидевший рядом, притихший, завороженный зрелищем, показался Гарету чем-то неземным. Может, статуей Аполлона или ангелом, спустившимся на землю…   
  
— Завтра тоже будет тепло, — вдруг тихо проговорил Джон, даже не взглянув на мужа, который, как заворожённый, любовался сейчас вовсе не закатом: для Гарета такое поведение было не характерно, но и его иногда пробивало на сантименты. — Есть примета: какой закат, такая и погода.  
  
— Джон, — так же негромко произнёс Гарет, и в его голосе было столько чувств, что Джон просто не смог не посмотреть на мужа, а увидев выражение его лица, уже не получилось оторвать глаз. — Иди сюда.  
  
Джон, не отводя взгляда, тут же соскользнул с машины и оказался в уверенных бережных объятиях мужа.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — постояв так какое-то время, вдруг снова заговорил Гарет, и его голос был хриплым от чувств. — Знаю, что говорю это чертовски редко, но…  
  
— Тш, не порть момент, — приложил Джон палец к губам мужа, заставляя того замолчать. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
И их губы тут же соединились в поцелуе, сначала нежном и трепетном, потом яростном и страстном, а под конец просто без слов говорящем, насколько они друг другу необходимы. Их поцелуй длился вечность, и только когда солнце наконец-то полностью спряталось за горизонт, они отстранились друг от друга.   
  
Хоть стало плохо видно, но оба чувствовали улыбки на лицах друг друга и счастье, что они вместе.   
  
— Ну вот, из-за твоей прихоти хана ремонту: я не буду менять колесо в темноте! — притворно грубо с сожалением проговорил Гарет. — Сегодня придётся ночевать в машине.  
  
— С тобой где угодно, — отозвался на это Джон совершенно искренне, и Гарет ему безоговорочно поверил… 


	9. Сомнения

То, что Джон переменился, заметили все, уж слишком задумчивым и молчаливым тот стал. А ещё он начал сторониться совместных посиделок, особенно если на них присутствовал Гарет, что тоже не укрылось от внимания коллег. Нет, желание побыть с партнёром, чем чаще всего отговаривался Джон, было понятно, Скотт заслуживал намного большего, чем мог дать загруженный по самое горло работой муж, но когда начало доходить до смешного, и дальше не замечать проблему стало невозможно.  
  
Ив тогда поинтересовалась у Гарета, какая кошка между ним с Джоном пробежала, на что получила совершенно искреннее: «Понятия не имею» — и, после быстро брошенного на Джона взгляда, что снова стоял вдали от друзей, усиленно делая вид, что заинтересовался какой-то из звукозаписывающих аппаратур: «Но собираюсь это выяснить. В ближайшее время».  
  
Потому только Ив и не стала лезть сама, наоборот, решила создать ситуацию (раз у них самостоятельно поговорить не вышло), чтоб эти двое как можно быстрее смогли оказаться наедине и разговора было не избежать. Если поведение Джона так или иначе изменилось из-за валлийца, то лучше него самого эту проблему никто не решит.  
  
Джон же всё никак не мог разобраться в себе. После потрясения сомнения полностью поглотили его. Джон стал присматриваться к Гарету и находить всё больше отличий от «своего мужа», которого видел во снах. Пусть незначительные, но они существовали, и их было немало. Каждое несоответствие причиняло боль и заставляло чувствовать себя идиотом, который умудрился что-то почувствовать непонятно к кому.  
  
К кому? К образу из подсознания или живому человеку?  
  
Джон начал избегать Гарета, наивно полагая, что это поможет привести мысли в порядок, но совместная работа не давала и шанса отдалиться на достаточное для этого расстояние, наоборот, подобное поведение только привлекло к нему внимание друзей.  
  
Да, он видел, что Ив и Гарет встревожены его поведением, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: находиться рядом с Газом было почти что физически больно. И не только потому, что его так и не перестало тянуть к другу, но и из-за собственных дурацких сомнений, что никак не отпускали. Это раздражало.  
  
Дошло до того, что на предложение Гарета поговорить Джон не просто ответил отказом, а нахамил, чуть ли не послал, а потом сам же и мучился от своей несдержанности, потому что понимал — Газ ни в чём не виноват, это всё он… только он.  
  
— Кажется, я скоро растеряю всех своих друзей, — пожаловался Джон мужу этим же вечером, когда тот спросил, отчего Джон пришёл как в воду опущенный. — Я в последнее время стал совсем невыносим. И как только ты меня терпишь…  
  
— Просто знаю, что всё образуется, — обнимая, ответил на это Скотт со вздохом и отвёл мужа в постель.  
  
Выпытывать подробности смысла не имело. Если не рассказал, значит, слишком тяжело вспоминать. Захочет поделиться, он всегда выслушает, но Джон сам должен был захотеть или быть готовым к подобному разговору. А сейчас Скотт чувствовал, что произошедшее слишком ранило, и потому просто делал, что мог.  
  
Скотт, конечно же, заметил, что в последнее время его муж стал более раздражительным и закрытым, даже сны его стали более беспокойными, чем обычно, и это не радовало… Нет, надо как можно скорее направить Джона к специалисту, тем более что он сам уже был согласен. Да и список подходящих врачей у Скотта был давно уже подготовлен… 

  
*******  
— Газ, ты как?! Только честно — сильно пострадал, жить будешь? Не надо от меня ничего скрывать! — с такими воплями ворвался Джон в палату Гарета, куда того доставили после обследования и всех процедур всего полчаса назад. Хорошо, что он уже привык к эксцентричности мужа, и потому лишь вздохнул, увидев на пороге взлохмаченного, раскрасневшегося, пребывающего на грани истерики Джона.  
  
— Во-первых, прекрати кричать, и без тебя голова болит, — слегка поморщившись, заявил Гарет, когда его партнёр оказался рядом, жадно оглядывая с ног до головы, видимо, желая убедиться, что тот в порядке, пусть даже и относительном. — К тому же это больница, здесь вообще шуметь не рекомендуется.  
  
Серьезный тон Гарета умерил пыл Джона, хотя, возможно, тот просто не нашёл никаких жутких травм, чтоб продолжать истерить.  
  
— Во-вторых, успокойся, со мной ничего серьёзного: пара синяков, вывих запястья и подозрение на сотрясение мозга. Именно из-за последнего и задержали, — в голосе Гарета чувствовалась досада: он не хотел оставаться в больнице.  
  
— Сотрясение мозга, по-твоему, ничего серьёзного? — снова взвился Джон, но, слава богу, в этот раз гораздо тише.  
  
— Подозрение на сотрясение, — поправил Джона Гарет, снова поморщившись — то ли из-за головной боли, то ли из-за поведения Джона. — Прекрати, от этого не умирают.  
  
— Я засужу въехавшего в тебя идиота! — жарко выдохнул Джон, тут же садясь рядом и беря Гарета за здоровую руку. Видимо, успокоившись насчёт состояния мужа, Джон нашёл другую причину выплеснуть переполняющие его эмоции. — Он ещё не знает, с кем связался…  
  
— Джон, — успокаивающе произнёс Гарет, ответно сжимая ладонь мужа и ощущая, как того чуть ли не трясёт от эмоций. Вот ведь, надо же быть настолько чувствительным. — Он и так получит своё, не стоит тратить нервы по пустякам.  
  
— Это не пустяк, — надулся Джон и вдруг прижался к тыльной стороне ладони Гарета лбом, пробормотав: — Я так испугался… Ты даже представить себе не можешь, настолько мне было страшно!  
  
— Джон… — Гарет почувствовал, как тепло переполняет душу. Да, ситуация выдалась скверная, автокатастрофа, обе машины серьезно повреждены… что Джону сказали по телефону, когда извещали о случившемся, он мог только гадать. — Ну всё же хорошо… Я в порядке.  
  
— Да, — сморгнул Джон, и Гарет заметил слёзы у него в глазах. — Не знаю, что было бы со мной, случись…  
  
— Не думай об этом, — жёстко перебил Гарет, не давая мужу погрузиться во все эти «если бы» да «кабы». — Я жив. Я рядом и никуда не денусь.  
  
— Газ… — вдруг прошептал Джон и, отпустив его руку, неожиданно обнял за шею, прижимаясь всем телом, как только мог. — Слава богу, Газ, ты... ты жив, и…  
  
— Ну-ну, хватит… — Гарет почувствовал себя неловко, но всё равно обнял мужа в ответ, прижимая к себе. Голова болела и слегка кружилась, но это были такие пустяки по сравнению с состоянием любимого, что можно было и не обращать внимания… Лишь бы Джон наконец-то успокоился. Эмоциональное состояние мужа тревожило Гарета намного сильнее, чем собственное физическое, он даже подумал, не стоит ли попросить у врача дать Джону успокоительное…  
  
— Я… я просто не смогу без тебя, понимаешь… — это признание почему-то выбило весь воздух из лёгких, и Гарету пришлось судорожно вздохнуть, чтоб прийти в себя. Все мысли вылетели из головы. Он представил, как сам бы повёл себя в подобной ситуации, и не удержался, прижал Джона к себе сильнее…  
  
— Я… я тоже, Джон. Я тоже…  
  
Гарета выписали только на следующий день. Слава богу, подозрение на сотрясение мозга не оправдалось, и потому жизнь довольно быстро вошла в прежнюю колею, вот только чувства Гарета и Джона друг к другу стали после этого ещё сильнее, или, возможно, они такими были всегда, но только сейчас оба полностью осознали их глубину… 


	10. Коварный план Ив

Проснувшись, Джон ещё долго лежал с открытыми глазами, приходя в себя. Раньше ему снились только счастливые моменты, в последнее же время уровень тревожности повысился, и до чего так могло дойти... Нет, он не хотел видеть подобные сны.  
  
К тому же Джон обнаружил у себя на тумбочке список врачей, специализирующихся на нарушениях сна, написанный рукой Скотта. Сначала, конечно, пришло раздражение, как и всегда в последнее время, но, подумав о мотивах и представив партнёра, сосредоточенно и въедливо изучающего тему (а Скотт просто не мог не зарыться в искомое с головой), Джон успокоился и понял, что его супруг хотел как лучше. Он же сам вчера жаловался, вот и ответ…  
  
По телу разлилось тепло, всеобъемлющая благодарность к партнёру подарила умиротворение и желание что-нибудь поскорее предпринять. Джон улыбнулся, смотря на спящего Скотта, и, захватив листок, тихо вышел из спальни.  
  
Действительно, что-то он затянул с этим делом.  
  
Сравнив свой список найденных в интернете со списком Скотта и найдя пару совпадений, Джон решил, что запишется к кому-нибудь именно из этих специалистов. Уже сегодня…  
  
Первая половина дня, занятая съёмками в «Торчвуде», прошла просто великолепно. Записавшись на приём, Джон наконец-то расслабился и стал прежним балагуром и весельчаком, ведь скоро он сможет забыть о дурацких снах, и только когда пришло время отправляться на звукозаписывающую студию, начал нервничать.  
  
Видеть Гарета одновременно хотелось и не хотелось.  
  
После подобного сна появилось острое желание убедиться, что с другом всё в порядке (и пусть Джон понимал, что сны с реальностью никак не связаны, иррациональное беспокойство не проходило), хотелось наладить отношения, вернуть дружеские именно такими, что были до всей этой истории, хотелось… извиниться, в конце-то концов, ведь вчера именно он перегнул палку, повёл себя по-свински, и это надо было исправить. Обязательно.  
  
С другой стороны, непонятные чувства, которые вызывал Гарет, никуда не делись. Всё так же хотелось быть рядом, слушать его голос, любоваться, прикасаться… только вот Джон теперь не знал, не проецирует ли он свою привязанность к мужу из снов на друга, не заменяет ли одного другим, и это делало больно, смущало и заставляло сторониться. Что, если на самом деле он хотел видеть и касаться только того Газа, которого сам соблазнил, с которым столько времени провёл вместе, на котором женился?.. Это было недопустимо. Так обманываться. Да и Скотт… одно дело сны, за которые Джон, правда, тоже чувствовал вину, а другое — испытывать подобное на самом деле, к реально живущему человеку, другу.  
  
Джон очень надеялся, что специалист поможет, сны прекратятся и его жизнь станет прежней, что друг снова превратится для него только в друга, но до этого времени надо было ещё дожить, а пока…  
  
Пока Джон отложил решение проблемы на потом. Просто потому, что не знал, как к ней подступиться. А вот Гарет явно ничего откладывать не хотел. Джону еле-еле удавалось избегать его внимания. Мимолётное облегчение, что c другом всё в порядке, снова сменилось привычным раздражением.  
  
Джон думал, что Газ обидится после вчерашнего, но, к его удивлению, тот вел себя, словно ничего не произошло, только вот тревога за него, Джона, возросла, и это тоже заставляло его чувствовать себя плохо.  
  
К тому же Ив, кажется, была в этот раз на стороне Гарета, а это значило двойную, а то и тройную осторожность…  
  
Но как бы Джон ни старался всё предусмотреть, у него ничего не вышло. Понял он это только после рабочего дня, когда вдруг не смог открыть дверь комнаты звукозаписи.  
  
На этот момент все уже разошлись, Джон тоже хотел улизнуть одним из первых, но Ив неожиданно сунула ему в руки микрофон и тут же смылась, ничего не объясняя. Приглядевшись, Джон понял, что она скрутила свой со стойки и его лучше вернуть, пока никто не хватился, а то потом попадёт. Всем.  
  
Ничего не поделаешь, пришлось возвращаться.  
  
Джон знал, что комната, где они записывают аудиодрамы, никогда не закрывалась на ночь — закрывался только весь корпус, а оттуда он выйти ещё не успел, вот и понадеялся провернуть всё тихо. И быстро. Костеря подругу последними словами и пытаясь понять её логику, Джон отнёс микрофон на место…  
  
Зачем всё это было нужно, стало понятно только после того, как, войдя в помещение, Джон увидел там Гарета, пытающегося совладать с пюпитром, и тот тоже принадлежал Ив. Вот ведь.  
  
— Джон? — удивлённо посмотрел на него Газ, когда понял, что в комнате не один. Кажется, он тоже оказался застигнут врасплох. — Ты что тут?..  
  
У Джона сбилось дыхание: как давно он вот так вот открыто не смотрел на Гарета, не оставался наедине, не разговаривал ни о чём, кроме работы, да Джон вообще не был уверен, что смог бы сказать сейчас хоть слово, поэтому вместо ответа он помахал микрофоном и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— О-о-о-о… — понятливо протянул Гарет и хмыкнул. — Ив в своём репертуаре: если решила, что нам надо поговорить — от своего не отступится… но, — вдруг замялся друг, отводя взгляд, — если ты действительно не хочешь, мы можем быстро привести тут всё в порядок и смыться. Я… ну… я не хочу… так. Я… я пойму, честно.  
  
У Джона словно камень с души свалился. Ловушка, расставленная столь искусно, хоть и сработала, но была благородно проигнорирована.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул хрипло Джон, испытывая облегчение и благодарность к другу, а себя чувствуя последней скотиной, которая только и может убегать от проблем. И вдруг добавил в порыве какой-то неожиданной искренности: — Нет, я хотел бы и поговорить, и извиниться, но… Газ… не сейчас… Позже. Ты… ты поймёшь? Сможешь… потерпеть?.. Меня, такого…  
  
— Джон, всё в порядке, — твёрдо произнёс Гарет, тут же оставляя пюпитр в покое (неужели наконец-то поправил или просто в последнее время возился с ним, чтобы между ними было меньше неловкости?). — Даже если у тебя что-то случилось, ты не обязан рассказывать. Только… мы беспокоимся. Просто знай это, — и, медленно приблизившись, отобрал у зависшего от подобной речи Джона микрофон и быстро пристроил его на место. — Вот и всё, можно уходить.  
  
Только вот этому намерению не суждено было сбыться.  
Комната звукозаписи оказалась заперта.  
  
— Вот хрень! — через пару минут, в течение которых они пытались по очереди открыть строптивую дверь, прокомментировал ситуацию Гарет. Он явно был не рад застрять в помещении, где даже сотовые не ловили — чтоб не отвлекало и из-за чувствительной аппаратуры.  
  
— Интересно, это до сих пор план Ив или случайность? — озвучил Джон общие мысли.  
  
— Я не удивлюсь, если первое, — пожал Газ плечами и, привалившись к стене рядом с дверью, сполз по ней вниз. — Похоже, придётся провести в моём присутствии больше времени, чем тебе бы хотелось… — горько усмехнулся Гарет, смотря перед собой, и Джона просто тряхнуло от интонаций, с которыми это было сказано. Странные смирение и боль, и горькая самоирония, прозвучавшие в голосе друга, вдруг заставили посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны. Неужели…  
  
Неужели Газ думает, что это именно он виноват в случившемся? Что Джон именно из-за его поведения, какого-нибудь неосторожного слова или жеста вдруг отстранился и старается его больше не замечать? Это… но это же неправда! Гарет не должен был так думать! Это… это же больно, такое испытывать. Он никогда не хотел…  
  
— Газ… — уже ни о чём не думая, Джон тут же опустился перед другом на колени. Сейчас хотелось только одного: чтоб боль Гарета, которую Джон почувствовал в его словах, поскорее прошла, — ты не прав! Всё наоборот! Дело как раз в том, что я слишком сильно хочу находиться рядом, это… — и замолчал. Он только сейчас понял, что сказал.  
  
Застыв, Джон с замиранием сердца наблюдал за другом, у которого удивление и облегчение от сказанного сменялись на такие знакомые искорки веселья в глазах.  
  
— Херня, — в сердцах высказался Гарет. — Так ты что, действовал от противного? Хочу, значит буду как можно дальше? Ты офигел? Всех нервировать. Или испугался, что втюришься? Спешу успокоить — ты любишь Скотта. Это — истина, которую ничто не может изменить.  
  
У Джона прямо от сердца отлегло. Газ шутил, грубовато, но это от эмоций. Да и привык Джон к его прямолинейности. Да, было больно слышать свои сомнения, поданные подобным образом, к тому же именно тем, кого они непосредственно касались, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что могло бы произойти, отреагируй друг иначе.  
  
— Конечно, я люблю Скотта, — разыграл возмущение Джон и тут же плюхнулся рядом с Гаретом, случайно задев плечо уже сидящего. Прикосновение отозвалось теплом в груди, но почему-то в этот раз сомнения не появились. Сидеть на полу было не очень удобно, но что им ещё оставалось — не носиться же по комнате, как запертым в клетке тиграм.  
  
— Вот и прекращай страдать фигнёй, — отозвался Газ, и Джон вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Гарет сейчас вёл себя совсем не как его копия из снов, и Джон даже не ждал от него подобного, впервые за последнее время, а чувства так и не исчезли, желания не притупились. Кажется, Джон только что нашёл ответ на один из так сильно мучивших его вопросов, но анализировать свое состояние было не время. Пока Джон чувствовал в себе силы говорить, следовало извиниться перед Гаретом за вчерашнее.  
  
— Газ, — начал Джон, не поворачивая головы в сторону собеседника — слишком уж близко они сидели друг от друга. — Я хочу извиниться. За всё. За то, что заставил переживать, как вёл себя вчера. Это всё…  
  
— Заглохни, — решительно и даже немного зло перебил Гарет Джона, заставив при этом последнего слегка испугаться, но следующие слова разъяснили ситуацию: — Не хочу вспоминать, ещё снова наговорим лишнего.  
  
Джон в ответ просто кивнул, понимая, что Гарет заметит, и устроился удобнее. Почему-то на душе было спокойно. Он и не думал, что может настолько соскучиться по возможности просто сидеть рядом, чувствовать тепло и еле уловимый запах одеколона друга, слушать его дыхание…  
  
Сейчас было совершенно всё равно, что ждёт завтра, словно во всём мире остался только этот момент, миг полного единства двух только что помирившихся друг с другом друзей, которым их размолвка не принесла ничего, кроме неприятностей. 

  
*******  
Первым, что Джон услышал, открыв двери, стал незнакомый звонкий лай, вторивший лаю их джек-рассел-терьера Чака, заставивший сначала недоверчиво замереть, а потом как можно скорее, скинув ботинки, оказаться в комнате, откуда исходил этот новый для их дома звук.  
  
В последнее время у них с мужем было не так много свободного времени, чтоб навещать своё жилище, и Джон начал переживать, как там их собачка, не скучает ли, всего ли ей хватает. Конечно, был человек, заботившийся об их любимце, но этого же недостаточно! Любовь тоже просто необходима, но вот именно сейчас дарить её столько, сколько хотелось, не получалось, просто катастрофически не хватало времени. Да они и с Гаретом-то виделись теперь ужасающе редко. Так редко, что Джону порой на стенку хотелось лезть.  
  
Нет, не о таком семейном счастье он мечтал. Временами даже начала появляться крамольная мысль всё бросить, оставив лишь самые значимые проекты, и зажить в своё (и Гарета) удовольствие, ведь он теперь семейный человек, но каждый раз Джон вспоминал своих поклонников, следящих и искренне радующихся каждому его появлению, каждому успеху, и сил решиться на столь кардинальные изменения не находилось. К тому же Гарет и сам был сейчас сильно занят своими проектами…  
  
Нетерпеливо переступив порог гостиной, Джон так и застыл на месте. Зрелище перед ним открылось просто фантастическое. Их Чак бегал вокруг сидящего на полу и весело улыбающегося Гарета, потявкивая и забавно виляя своим небольшим хвостиком, а в ответ ему раздавался такой же задорный лай бело-рыже-чёрной мелочи с висящими ушами, что уютно устроилась между ног его мужа.  
  
— Вот, знакомься, — придержав щенка, чтоб не убежал, поднял глаза Гарет, заметив наконец-то вошедшего в помещение и застывшего соляным столпом супруга. — Наш новый жилец. Порода бигль. Я подумал, что вдвоём им будет не так скучно, раз мы не можем часто появляться дома, — кивнул Гарет на собак и улыбнулся ещё шире, чем в самом начале речи.  
  
— Газ… — растроганно пробормотал Джон и быстро подошёл к живописной компании, уютно расположившейся в середине комнаты. — Чёрт, это просто великолепная идея! — встав на колени перед супругом, воскликнул он и потянулся к щенку, чтоб приласкать новенького. Чак же, завидев подобное непотребство, пулей кинулся под ноги Джона, усиленно виляя хвостом и обиженно тявкая. Пришлось сначала уделить внимание старожилу, а то ведь потом пришлось бы и прощение выпрашивать.  
  
— Чак, — почёсывая за ушами и гладя спинку, обратился Джон к любимцу, — ты смотри, кого тебе принесли! Друга! Ты его не обижай, хорошо? Смотри, какой он хороший, — и Джон, взяв Чака под передние лапы и спросив взглядом разрешения у Гарета, осторожно поднёс того к щенку. Чак усиленно обнюхал, а затем чихнул, вызвав счастливый смех мужчин.  
  
— Подружатся, — радостно вынес вердикт Джон.  
  
— Да уж куда им деваться, — хмыкнул в своей манере Гарет, передавая щенка Джону, который только что отпустил Чака на пол. Терьер ещё пару раз гавкнул и пошёл к Гарету, желая получить и от него свою порцию ласки.  
  
— Ты его уже назвал? — рассматривая новенького, вдруг спросил Джон, а от ответа чуть не выпустил бигля из рук.  
  
— Мавануи, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Гарет, с любопытством наблюдая за реакцией мужа. — Или сокращённо Мави.  
  
Джон шумно выдохнул и осторожно опустил щенка на пол, который тут же попытался рвануть к более старшему товарищу. Гарет рассмеялся, перехватывая Мави, и вернул его в пространство между своих ног.  
  
— Хотелось, чтоб по дому бегало напоминание о том, что свело нас вместе, — как-то немного застенчиво признался Гарет, что было для него совершенно нехарактерно. — Или, точнее, кто…  
  
Джон так и продолжил сидеть, никак не реагируя на слова мужа, смотря на того во все глаза… и, кажется, даже не моргал.  
  
— Не надо было, да? — неуверенно выдохнул Гарет, отводя взгляд, вдруг почему-то чувствуя себя слишком опустошённым. Он хотел сделать приятно, а…  
  
— О нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! — вдруг пришёл в себя Джон, бросаясь к Гарету и повисая у того на шее. Но при этом Джон как-то умудрялся следить, чтоб не затоптать новенького, Мави, который вызвал в его душе целую бурю… — Вовсе нет! Это… великолепная идея! Прекрасная! Просто восхитительная! — и Джон страстно поцеловал Гарета, своего милого валлийца, своего Газа, Янто, душу и судьбу… — Я… я просто не ожидал. Я так счастлив! Спасибо!  
  
Джон теперь так смотрел на супруга, что тому даже стало неловко, потому он привычно переключил своё внимание на насущные дела.  
  
— У меня есть пара свободных дней, для знакомства должно хватить. А сейчас не мог бы ты заказать еды, я совсем забыл о времени…  
  
Джон, улыбаясь, кивнул и, встав с колен, вышел на кухню, по пути доставая телефон. Он прекрасно понимал, что мужу нужны пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя, слишком сильные эмоции всегда выбивали его из колеи, и потому Джон научился вовремя давать ему так необходимую передышку.  
  
Но счастье, что сегодня поселилось в душе, ещё долго грело любящие сердца, и его не могли омрачить даже напряжённые трудовые будни…


	11. Принятие

Настроение Джона заметно улучшилось, вчерашний вечер вспоминался с улыбкой.   
  
Даже Ив, пришедшая их открыть через полчаса после разговора, вызывала в душе лишь благодарность, но тогда они оба — он и Гарет, — не сговариваясь, решили подшутить, и вместо того, чтоб сразу же признаться в успехе её плана, сделали вид, что теперь вообще не хотят разговаривать друг с другом. Было забавно наблюдать, как Ив металась между ними, пытаясь хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, как была расстроена. Нет, долго держать её в неведении не стали, но проучить вышло. Не всегда же такие радикальные методы будут работать… могут и хуже сделать.  
  
Дома Джон тоже не растерял присутствия духа, встретив мужа жарким поцелуем, тут же повинившись в двухчасовом опоздании из-за розыгрыша Ив, запершей их с Гаретом в комнате звукозаписи. О причинах не рассказал, а вот само действо описал в красках, и как они её потом разыграли — тоже. Скотт мягко улыбался, слушая супруга, и, кажется, совсем не обижался, а когда Джон упомянул, что записался к специалисту: «Между прочим, из твоего списка. Спасибо, милый!» — так и вовсе расслабился и растаял. Вечер пролетел быстро и был сказочно хорош. Как и ночь после…  
  
Даже сон в этот раз не нервировал утром, как обычно. Может, потому, что Джон был уверен — ему помогут от них избавиться, или после прошлого напряжённого сновидения счастливое принесло эйфорию, как и происходящее в реальности. Даже мелькнула мысль: «А может, и не стоит избавляться от снов? Вроде с чувствами-то разобрался». После последних тяжёлых дней сейчас некоторая влюблённость в друга не казалась уже тяжким бременем, Джон к ней даже как-то уже привык. Лишь бы сильнее не стало.  
  
Только это одно и тревожило теперь душу.  
  
Джон наконец-то разобрался в себе. Да, мужа из снов он любил — именно во время сновидений, когда находился рядом, но это и логично, трудно не проникнуться счастьем, которое пронизывало виденные им обрывки той, другой жизни. В реале же всё обстояло намного сложнее.   
  
Любовь к Скотту была константой, и здесь ничего не изменилось. Он был необходим, он помогал держаться на плаву, его присутствие наполняло энергией и уверенностью. Без Скотта Джон бы давно пропал в мире шоу-бизнеса, снесло бы высокой волной славы и вседозволенности. Джон вполне допускал, что пустился бы во все тяжкие, если бы не Скотт. Да и просто жизни без мужа уже не представлял. Он любил в Скотте всё, даже то, что в нём его бесило, и точно не хотел терять эти выстроенные за годы, незаменимые для него отношения.  
  
Чувства же, что Джон в последнее время стал испытывать к другу, к Гарету Дэвиду-Ллойду из реальной жизни, из-за снов ли или по иной причине, больше всего походили на сильную влюблённость, с которой Джон ничего не мог поделать. Может, сны просто помогли обратить на Гарета внимание, посмотреть на него как на мужчину, а не коллегу и друга, что пошатнуло в первое время привычный мир, а уж потом Гарет, реальный Гарет, незаметно проник в душу и пробрался в сердце, тоже став необходимым.   
  
Просто удивительно, насколько эмоции, вызываемые лишь одним присутствием Газа рядом, были сильны. Нежность, тепло, влечение, не настолько глубокие, как к Скотту, но не менее яркие, заставляли сердце сжиматься, а душу трепетать. Как у подростка, словно ему не было за сорок… И Джону это нравилось, в какой-то степени.   
  
Нет, конечно, лучше бы подобное испытывать только к мужу, но… За годы совместной жизни острота их отношений стала постепенно уходить, заменяясь привычкой, более спокойными и уверенными чувствами, когда уже точно знаешь, что тебя ждёт впереди, а эта новая влюблённость словно заставила встряхнуться, снова почувствовать неопределённость и сильные желания. Она даже чувства к Скотту сделала ярче, и за это Джон точно был благодарен.  
  
Теперь Джон прекрасно видел отличия не только Гарета из снов и настоящего, но и своих чувств к ним, что, как Джон надеялся, поможет контролировать силу и глубину последних. К тому же, и он прекрасно это осознавал, с Газом ничего не светило. Это позволило успокоиться. Приняв происходящее, Джон почувствовал, что силы и уверенность к нему возвращаются. Ещё бы с нарушением сна разобраться, и совсем было бы хорошо, но ради этого он уже записался на приём, верно?.. 

  
*******  
— Вопрос к Джону. Как думаешь, что было первым: влюблённость Джека в Янто или твоя в Гарета? Спасибо.  
  
По залу пронесся гул одобрения, и тут же стало тихо: видимо, всем очень хотелось знать ответ. Комик кон в этот раз проходил в Лондоне, и зал был довольно большим, но организаторы постарались на славу, и гостей было отлично слышно. К тому же собрали весь каст «Торчвуда», впервые после конца третьего сезона, и потому у всех в помещении было приподнятое настроение: актёры соскучились друг по другу, а зрители радовались возможности увидеть любимую команду снова в сборе.  
  
— Могу сказать одно, я бегал за Янто точно так же, как на съёмках за Гаретом…  
  
— Это домогательство, сэр! — перебил мужа сидящий рядом, в центре их небольшой группы, Газ репликой из сериала, что толпа встретила аплодисментами, но и Джон не растерялся:  
  
— Вот это он и твердил мне постоянно первые два сезона, — с ухмылкой ответил он и посмотрел на как всегда невозмутимого валлийца.  
  
— А мы делали ставки, и не все они были приличными, честно признаюсь, — воспользовалась Ив молчанием Джона. Кай, Оуэн и даже Тош кивнули, подтверждая слова подруги.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Джон сразу же, разыгрывая возмущение. — Вы не делали этого!  
  
— О, ещё как! — Ив поднялась с места, оглядела зал, будто бы примериваясь, а потом вдруг резко замахала руками, словно подзывая невидимых друзей, и громким шепотом проговорила: — Ставлю пятьдесят баксов на то, что Джон уломает Гарета сниматься полностью раздетым!   
  
— Сцена в оранжерее! — выкрикнул Бёрн, и зал просто полёг.  
  
Джон тоже согнулся от смеха.   
  
— И ведь это почти удалось, — спокойный комментарий Гарета, как только все отсмеялись, вызвал новую волну истерического смеха. Джон при этом сполз со стула и ржал на корточках, держась за колено мужа, который с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за произведённым эффектом.   
  
Наконец, отсмеявшись, Джон смог снова продолжить:  
— Думаю, ответ и так довольно красноречив, но я всё-таки скажу прямо: если считать временем, когда Джек влюбился в Янто, после «Киберженщины», то Гарета я заприметил раньше, — и добавил, перекрикивая возбуждённый шум толпы от подобного заявления: — Но мне больше нравится считать, что Джек с Янто спали ещё до первой серии «Торчвуда», и любил Джек уже тогда…   
  
И Джон так посмотрел на Гарета, что тот просто не смог не встать и не поцеловать своего мужа, что залом было воспринято на ура.   
  
— Так, следующий вопрос, — вмешалась в происходящее Ив, забирая инициативу у влюблённых, которые сели, держась за руки, и, кажется, просто выпали из реальности. Ей даже пришлось пихнуть Джона локтём, чтоб тот наконец-то оторвался от Гарета и посмотрел на зрителей, которые до сих пор до конца так и не утихли: ну как же, такое проявление чувств!   
  
Прозвучал новый вопрос, Кай начал отвечать, Ив снова хохмила, ведь он касался отношений Гвен и Риса, а Джон и Гарет просто тихо сидели рядом, так и не расцепив рук, не влезая, и чувствовали такое единение друг с другом, что это было заметно невооружённым взглядом.


	12. Домашний уют

— Вот! — только войдя в кухню, удовлетворённо проговорил Джон и поставил небольшой флакон из тёмного стекла перед супругом.  
  
— Что это? — не сразу понял Скотт. Он нарезал овощи для салата, и отвлекаться во время приготовления пищи не любил.  
  
— Успокоительное. Сегодня был на приёме — выписали. Должно помочь со сном, — Джон подошёл к мужу, обнял за талию и коротко поцеловал. — Я соскучился.  
  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Скотти, правда, в ответ не обнял — руки были грязными для подобного действа. — Ты молодец.  
  
— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся Джон и, отойдя на пару шагов, с интересом оглядел поле деятельности своего мужа. — Оу, и что это будет? — спросил он, словно только что заметил, чем занимается его супруг. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. Пока Джон не рассказывал новости, он не обращал внимания на подобные мелочи…  
  
— «Цезарь», — вроде бы равнодушно пожал плечами Скотт, но весь его вид говорил: «И ты будешь его есть вместе со мной».  
  
— Ну, «Цезарь» так «Цезарь», — почти обречённо вздохнул Джон, но тут же оживился и залез в холодильник. — Ты же не думаешь, что я наемся одним салатом?   
  
— Конечно нет, — рассмеялся на это Скотти. Или его позабавило поведение Джона? — Рис с курицей готовы, так что холодильник можешь оставить в покое.  
  
Джон фыркнул, с хлопком закрывая дверцу, и в руках у него Скотт заметил парочку оставшихся с утра бутербродов с ветчиной и сыром. И почему он их не съел раньше…  
  
— Аппетит перебьёшь! — громко предупредил он спину удаляющегося с кухни мужа, но Джон на это лишь примирительно махнул свободной рукой. Конечно, с такой работой вечно будешь голодным, и пара бутербродов не помешает Джону съесть всё, что приготовлено, но Скотт считал, что так намного легче угробить желудок, потому старался, с переменным успехом, оградить Джона от подобной привычки.  
  
Только усевшись на диван перед телевизором да взяв пульт, Джон вспомнил о таблетках, оставленных на столе в кухне, но это его не смутило. Не сбегут же они… К тому же рядом был Скотт, а уж он-то точно принесёт их вместе с ужином: аккуратизм был у него в генах, и проигнорировать столь вопиющее нарушение порядка тот попросту бы не смог.   
  
Вместе с мыслями о таблетках в мозгу всплыло и воспоминание о приёме у специалиста. Тот, выслушав жалобы и проверив эмоциональное и физическое состояние Джона, посоветовал начать с успокоительного, потому что нарушения сна с первого взгляда были связаны именно с повышенной тревожностью и перевозбудимостью. Выслушав же пожелания, врач лишь спросил, сильно ли тревожат сны, и, узнав, что в последнее время не так уж и сильно, посоветовал пока позаботиться об общем состоянии организма, и только потом, если сновидения самостоятельно не прекратятся с нормализацией количества и качества сна, уже браться за них. Джон не возражал…  
  
— А вот и я, — Скотт появился в дверях гостиной с подносом, когда Джон щёлкал кнопками пульта, бездумно переключая каналы. Увы, найти что-нибудь интересное почему-то не получалось.  
  
— О, ты вовремя, — сразу же оживился Джон и тут же пожаловался: — Хреновые каналы, ничего интересного, надо было подключать полный пакет…  
  
— Не переживай, — улыбнулся Скотти, видя надутую мордашку мужа, и поставил поднос на журнальный столик, — посмотрим что-нибудь через интернет. Не зря же у нас новомодный телевизор.  
  
— Скотти, я тебя люблю! — помогая супругу очистить поднос, торжественно произнёс Джон, чем снова заставил того рассмеяться.   
  
— И я тебя, — ответил на это Скотт, отсмеявшись и присаживаясь рядом, протягивая Джону забытое успокоительное. — Надеюсь, мне не придётся контролировать ещё и приём лекарств? — шутливо добавил он, слегка дразня своего немного рассеянного мужа.   
  
— Просто поставлю на видном месте, — пожал плечами Джон, забирая бутылёк и пряча в карман. — Ну так что будем смотреть?..  
  
— На твой выбор, — улыбнулся Скотт. Он был доволен таким положением вещей: в выходные, когда Джон не был уставшим, он мог заставить того посмотреть с ним что-нибудь познавательное, но когда его супруг возвращался с работы, то выбор был за ним — надо же как-то отдыхать после трудного дня…  
  
Вечер прошёл в уютной и тёплой атмосфере, что позволило обоим полностью расслабиться и поверить, что с каждым днём теперь будет только лучше и лучше... И никто не подозревал, что уже в скором времени всё изменится. 

  
*******  
— Ой, Газ, смотри какая прелесть! — Джон выскочил из рядов рубашек с классической совершенно невообразимого окраса, от сочетания цветов которого, если долго смотреть, даже могла бы заболеть голова. И кто такое придумывает…  
  
— Мы не возьмём это, — поморщился Гарет и, видя упрямое выражение на лице мужа, постарался его вразумить. Джон был как ребёнок, который любит всё яркое и блестящее. — Ну куда ты в этом «вырви глаз» пойдёшь? К тому же она будет отвлекать всё внимание на себя, а тебе это надо? Ты и без подобной боевой раскраски неотразим…  
  
— Да? — вдруг широко и торжествующе улыбнулся Джон, и Гарет понял, что тот просто разводил его на комплимент, даже не собираясь покупать это нечто. Вот ведь… актёр. Ну, ему это просто так с рук не сойдёт!  
  
— Угу, — убийственно серьёзно подтвердил Гарет, нахмурившись, и, подойдя к самым невзрачным рубашкам в магазине, начал их перебирать. — Вот эта. В самый раз, — выудил он самую простую, какую смог найти. — Она от тебя точно отвлекать не будет, от твоей белозубой улыбки, — и, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Джона, не утерпел, фыркнул, а потом и рассмеялся: — О, видел бы ты себя сейчас.  
  
До Джона только после этого дошло, что Газ снова шутит в своей излюбленной манере, а не решил на самом деле обрядить его в это… эти… эту серость.   
  
— Ну, такое всегда можно покрасить самому, — флегматично заметил Джон, делая вид, что внимательно оглядывает рубашку, предложенную ему мужем. — Надо только краски по ткани купить…  
  
— Ты не посмеешь! — шокированно произнёс Гарет, с содроганием вспоминая, как однажды Джон попытался покрасить стеклянную вазу, чтоб подарить родителям на праздники, ведь сделанное своими руками будет им приятно, и что из этого вышло.   
  
— Да? — задумчиво посмотрел Джон на мужа и вдруг согнулся пополам. — Тебя надо чаще шокировать, — отсмеявшись, добавил он уже нормальным голосом, улыбаясь не очень широко, но искренне.  
  
— Я так поседею раньше времени… — буркнул Гарет, но долго сердиться на проделки своего мужа он не умел, потому почти сразу же ответил на улыбку.  
  
— А я уже седой, — пожал плечами Джон и, подмигнув, снова удрал искать подходящие, по его мнению, и странные, на вкус Газа, рубашки и футболки.   
  
Конечно же, без покупок они не ушли, и Гарет был даже вполне удовлетворён тем выбором, что сделал его супруг. За исключением пары рубашек, но по сравнению с той, первой, даже они казались произведением искусства.


	13. Всё наладилось?

Джон принимал успокоительное где-то с неделю, и наконец-то оно начало действовать. Конечно, он не ожидал мгновенного результата, но хотелось верить, что всё не напрасно и предложенное лечение на самом деле помогает. Теперь он был в этом уверен. Это окрыляло. Скотт тоже в последнее время ходил в приподнятом настроении, что не могло не радовать.   
  
Сны, как и говорил доктор, не прекратились, сновидения того, другого мира, до сих пор приходили каждую ночь, но стало легче засыпать, время сна заметно увеличилось с двух-трёх часов до пяти-шести, да и чувствовать себя Джон стал намного лучше. Он перестал постоянно раздражаться, что его уже начинало беспокоить, и это сказалось на отношениях с коллегами, конечно же, в лучшую сторону. Да и друзья вздохнули с облегчением. Особенно Гарет…  
  
— Так, детишки, бар нас уже заждался. Думаю, сейчас вполне подойдёт пиво или что покрепче. Музыка. Расслабимся… Да бросьте, я знаю, вы хотите оторваться! Ив, Джон… — снова соблазнял Гарет на безумства, как делал теперь почти каждый вечер, если аудиозапись выпадала на вторую половину дня.   
  
— Эй, это мои слова! — привычно возмутился Джон, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, и, подхватив друзей под руки, вывел из здания, даже не спрашивая у Ив, хочет ли она пойти с ними. Конечно же, хочет! К тому же, если у подруги были дела, то она молчать не станет — так или иначе даст знать. Что и случилось в этот раз.  
  
— Так, мальчики, — как только они вышли на свежий воздух, Ив решительно вытащила свою руку из захвата и повернулась лицом к двум счастливым личностям, которым сейчас даже в какой-то мере завидовала. — Как бы я ни хотела пойти с вами, но сегодня не выйдет: планы, сюрприз ждёт… — подмигнула она и добавила, заметив, что двое погрустнели: — И вы оторвитесь. Реально. За меня тоже, — и, не дав даже рта им раскрыть, обняла по очереди и поцеловала. Как обычно. — Ну всё, я побежала…  
  
Смотря вослед стремительно удаляющейся Ив, которая, кажется, решила, что слова не должны расходиться с делами, потому и набрала темп (или уже опаздывала куда?), Гарет и Джон почти синхронно вздохнули, переглянулись и… рассмеялись.   
  
— Всё отменяется, да? — успокоившись, вдруг спросил погрустневший Газ, словно верил, что без Ив и друг захочет уйти, и Джон просто не смог, не захотел оставлять его одного. Ну и что, что со Скоттом они в последнее время виделись не так часто: он же будет рядом и после того, как их пути с Гаретом разойдутся — и снова неизвестно, на какой срок. Нет. Джон поклялся себе в этот раз поддерживать с ним связь! Обязательно!.. Со всеми ними, друзьями со съёмок «Торчвуда».  
  
Джон понимал, что время, проведённое вместе, может сблизить их ещё больше, что чувства могут стать глубже, но сопротивляться вечерним встречам не было как сил, так и желания, потому и соглашался каждый раз, стоило только Гарету заговорить о любом мероприятии, которое бы включало его, Джона, присутствие. Просто чтоб побыть рядом. Слушать Гарета или же уютно молчать рядом.  
  
— Так в какой бы бар тебе хотелось пойти? — снова беря Газа под руку, словно ничего не произошло, лукаво улыбнулся Джон и был вознаграждён еле заметной и какой-то робкой, нехарактерной для его друга улыбкой…  
  
Кажется, Джон своим недавним поведением слишком растревожил Гарета, ведь именно ему досталось больше всего. Это же его Джон избегал как мог, не хотел разговаривать, и подобное на пустом месте… для Дэвида-Ллойда на пустом, не для Джона. Теперь всё было хорошо, но Газ ненавязчиво старался держаться рядом, когда была такая возможность, словно проверял, действительно ли его больше не сторонятся. Не осталось ли каких подводных камней в их отношениях, из-за которых Джон снова может отдалиться от него. Похоже, Гарету этого совсем не хотелось.  
  
Если раньше друг только соглашался на предложения, то теперь и сам выступал инициатором их совместных походов по барам и ресторанам, с удовольствием участвовал во всех обсуждениях, вызывался прогуляться, если Джон не сразу запрыгивал в своё авто, чтоб поехать домой, да и встречам радовался намного больше, чем бывало до этого. Невозмутимость Гарета и его некоторая отстранённость не исчезли, но показали другую свою сторону.  
  
Такое внимание немного нервировало, заставляя вспоминать свою нелепую влюблённость, на душе становилось теплее лишь от взгляда на предмет своих чувств, но Джон мог понять друга, и потому изо всех сил старался показать, что игнорирование в прошлом, всё забыто и погребено глубоко-глубоко, так, что и не выкопаешь. И он, действительно, не хотел больше повторения недавнего. Самому было больно не общаться с Газом. Гарет за время записи аудиодрам стал настолько близок, что это удивляло и даже немного пугало, но Джон принял эту сторону себя и потому перестал задумываться, отдавшись настоящему, которое наконец-то стабилизировалось. Или даже с каждым днём становилось всё лучше и лучше. 

  
*******  
— Га-а-аз, а Га-а-аз, а давай устроим совместный концерт? — заискивающе произнёс Джон, подбираясь к сидящему перед телевизором Гарету, видя, что тот успел уже заскучать от идущего там боевика. Кажется, фильм оказался не настолько интересным, как думал его супруг. — Ну чего тебе стоит спеть каких-то парочку песен…  
  
Джон уже не раз приставал к своему мужу с подобным предложением, но тот каждый раз насмешливо отсылал его… ну, скажем, участвовать в панто, или флиртовать с соседями, которые о творящемся в доме рядом даже не догадывались. Но он не обижался. Джон мог понять мужа, считающего попсу баловством и потому яростно сопротивляющегося, но и прекращать свои поползновения не намеревался — вода камень точит, и если он не сможет уговорить Газа спеть с ним, значит, не настолько и терпелив, как ему бы хотелось. Ну и желание всегда добиваться своего играло не последнюю роль.   
  
— Га-а-а-аз, — снова протянул Джон и плюхнулся пытающемуся сделать вид, что совершенно его не слышит, супругу на колени. Что было бы дальше, не обхвати Гарет Джона за талию руками, было легко угадать: Джон не рассчитал траекторию и оказался бы на полу. Зато дальше делать вид, что не замечает мужа, Гарет теперь уже не мог.  
  
— Да не буду я с тобой петь, — тяжело вздохнул Газ, пытаясь устроить мужа удобней для них обоих. Но с коленей не ссадил, что было уже достижением. В первое время, стоило только заговорить об общем концерте, и после приходилось искать пути примирения.   
  
Джон не понимал, что вызывало настолько сильный протест, ведь он сам-то никогда не был против спеть с Гаретом, даже этот его жесткий металл. Другое дело, что сам Гарет никогда не звал его выступить в своей группе, что немного задевало.   
  
— Ну почему? — видимо, в этот раз в голосе Джона проявилось не только недоумение, но и отчаяние, потому что Газ как-то слишком уж внимательно посмотрел на супруга, после чего, снова тяжело вздохнув, вдруг откинулся на спинку дивана, не переставая, впрочем, удерживать мужа руками, и заговорил:  
  
— Джон, я не против петь с тобой, но, пойми… песни… это слишком личное. Для меня. Не знаю, как объяснить… в каждую, даже самую простую, вкладывается кусочек души, и если они не подходят… мне не подходят, я чувствую, словно происходит насилие… понимаешь? Мне не подходит твой репертуар. Я… я не буду счастлив, исполняя их, а мне бы этого не хотелось. И тебе тоже, я думаю. Потому и… вот так… не могу…  
  
— Так дело только в репертуаре? — вдруг облегчённо рассмеялся Джон, наконец-то поняв, почему муж так сильно сопротивлялся, и легко коснулся его губ своими. — Ты можешь подобрать песни сам, а из них уже выберем, что подходит нам обоим. Я не хотел тебя принуждать, — и, видя, что Гарет готов снова начать возражать, быстро добавил: — И да, я готов получить больше проблем от организации концерта и получения прав на песни, если это поможет спеть с тобой… В последнее время это моё самое сильное желание.  
  
— Джон… — кажется, Гарет не знал, что на это сказать, потому просто приблизил лицо мужа к своему и страстно поцеловал. — Прости, я не думал, что это так много может значить для тебя… — вдруг с раскаянием произнёс Газ, и Джону ничего не оставалось, как снова поцеловать своего супруга.   
  
И целовать до тех пор, пока чувство вины и раскаяния полностью не было сметено желанием и страстью, что были тут же и с большим энтузиазмом удовлетворены. 


	14. Начало конца

Только после съёмок, когда Джон отправился на студию звукозаписи в одиночку, он осознал то, что вчера воспринималось лишь как очередной повод для вечеринки (которую они, конечно же, и закатили): Ив больше не будет на записи «Дома мёртвых», последней из трёх аудиодрам, на которые распространялся их контракт. Появилось ощущение растерянности. Вчера они как раз закончили озвучивать моменты, где присутствовала Гвен, а следовательно, Ив больше незачем приезжать.   
  
Теперь они остались одни: только он и Гарет, а следовательно, и эта работа скоро подойдёт к концу. На душе стало как-то пусто. Почему-то в голове промелькнула аналогия с сериалом «Торчвуд», там он тоже постепенно «терял» друзей: сначала Бёрна и Наоко, потом убрали со съёмок Газа… сейчас же первым отыграл своё Кай, за ним — Ив, и вот скоро всё закончится.   
  
Работа над аудиодрамами закончится.  
Контракт Гарета закончится.  
Газ скоро уедет…  
  
Эта мысль шокировала, заставила задохнуться. Джон до этого только в перспективе представлял, что этот момент когда-нибудь наступит, но лишь сейчас понял, что до него остались считаные дни. И это не было преувеличением: чтоб закончить, требовалось не больше недели, а возможно, даже меньше, как пойдёт, и это оказалось больно. Осознать, что скоро придётся расстаться, когда их отношения стали такими… нет, Джон не решился подбирать слова, чтоб охарактеризовать их, чувства помешали это сделать. Просто они стали очень близки, по-своему, без ярлыков и определений. Джон наслаждался их общением, и потерять всё это так быстро был попросту не готов.  
  
Чувства накрыли в машине, прямо на стоянке у здания, где предстояло работать, и потому Джон ещё какое-то время сидел в салоне, пытаясь прийти в себя, чтоб не выдать эмоции, захлестнувшие его. Слишком они были сильными. Слишком подавляли.   
  
Но до конца справиться с собой так и не получилось. Вроде только что взятые под контроль эмоции снова вырвались наружу, когда Джон понял, что предстоит сегодня прочитать. Именно с такими чувствами ему и пришлось озвучивать самый душещипательный диалог прощания с Янто.   
  
Ничего удивительного, что всё получилось с первого раза — так захлестнули Джона эмоции, настолько созвучны были произносимой речи, что не потребовалось повторять снова и снова. Да и не уверен был Джон, что смог бы. По крайней мере, несколько раз подряд без передышки.   
  
Джон даже расплакался, только заметил это уже после, когда всё было кончено. Стало понятно, почему Гарет так смотрел на него во время записи. Впрочем, все знали Джонову эмоциональность, и вопросов не последовало, лишь дали небольшой перерыв, чтоб успокоиться, во время которого Гарет не отходил от друга, пытаясь развеселить, и Джон сделал вид, что ему это удалось, хоть на душе до сих пор было тяжело. Не хотелось ничем омрачать их последние дни рядом. Джон не знал, поверил ли ему друг, но, по крайней мере, тот сделал вид, что всё хорошо, и Джон был ему за это благодарен.  
  
Вечером же, стоило только звукооператорам объявить об окончании работы, Джон сам предложил Гарету провести время вдвоём: не хватило духа расстаться, особенно зная, что их время стремительно утекает сквозь пальцы и ничего с этим не поделать. Конечно же, Гарет согласился, хоть и скрывая свою радость за грубоватыми шуточками, но Джон уже научился различать, когда Газ действительно рад, и потому без зазрения совести потащил его сначала в ресторан — после работы следовало подкрепиться, а потом и в парк, подышать свежим вечерним воздухом. Хотя его скорее можно было назвать уже ночным, всё-таки время летело слишком стремительно…  
  
— Вот и осталась неделя совместной работы, — всё-таки горько вырвалось у Джона, когда тот шагал рядом с Гаретом по тропинкам парка, освещённого фонарями. Тихого и почти безлюдного в это время суток, хотя, возможно, ещё и день недели сыграл свою роль. — Разъедемся… Обещай, что будешь писать мне. И звонить. И…  
  
— Джон, — тихо рассмеявшись, вдруг перебил отчаянные слова друга Гарет, останавливаясь и заставляя сделать то же самое. — Конечно, будем общаться, если хочешь. Сейчас время такое — трудно потеряться, если есть интернет и желание.  
  
— А у тебя есть?.. Ну, желание, — отчего-то смутился Джон, вдруг понимая, насколько щекотливую тему затронул. Но Газ, кажется, совершенно не обратил на это внимание.  
  
— Спрашиваешь? — только и хмыкнул он, снова возобновляя движение и переводя взгляд на дорогу. — Конечно есть, мы же… друзья.  
  
— Отлично! — Джон постарался изобразить энтузиазм, которого не испытывал, но надо же было показать, что всё в порядке.   
  
Да, хоть теперь он был уверен, что общаться они не прекратят, но это всё равно не заменило бы встреч, возможности прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло и запах, исходящий от стоящего рядом, не заменит живого общения, в котором Джон, как оказалось, уже стал нуждаться.   
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты только что подумал о том, какие пошлые будешь мне слать сообщения, — подозрительно зыркнул на Джона Гарет, но в глазах так и плясали озорные искорки.   
  
Джон только рассмеялся в ответ. Что он мог сказать? Ты не прав? Нет, уж пусть лучше так думает, к тому же да, точно не все его сообщения будут невинными, уж это он постарается!  
  
Настроение чуть поднялось, и дальнейшая прогулка прошла просто замечательно, если не считать того, что Джон после комментария Гарета решил показать, что быть пошлым и прилипучим умеет не только на расстоянии… 

  
*******  
Джона нервировали полёты. Всегда, насколько он себя помнил.   
  
Ну да, оторваться от земли, быть какое-то время неподвластным притяжению, и всё благодаря тяжёлой жестянке и непонятным физическим законам, мать его. А вдруг что случится? Вдруг авария?  
  
Летать было страшно, но в то же время необходимо, при его-то работе, и потому Джон искал способ, чтоб снимать при полётах напряжение — и нашёл. Целых два. Правда, один был доступен не всегда, а вот второй…  
  
Да, алкоголь помогал. Расслабиться, перестать думать о плохом, отрешиться от вероятностей нежелательного исхода и пережить проведённое в воздухе время без особого психологического дискомфорта. Правда, так было довольно легко спиться, но об этом Джон думал меньше всего — страх, что он испытывал в воздухе, казался намного хуже.   
  
Джон был рад, что хотя бы это помогает, и не собирался прекращать постоянно пользоваться проверенным средством, если бы не Гарет…  
  
Как-то, летя с мужем на комик кон и ведя с ним интереснейшую беседу, Джон обнаружил, что совершенно забыл о том, что находится в воздухе. С каким-то детским восторгом он осознал, что не боится, что приятный разговор и присутствие человека, которому доверяет, тоже помогают спокойно переносить время, проведённое не на земле, и это откровение так обрадовало Джона, что он после этого случая стал намного чаще просить своего мужа летать с ним. И Гарет, что удивительно, действительно начал появляться на комик конах вместе с супругом чаще, сопровождая даже тогда, когда ему больше всего на свете хотелось отдохнуть…   
  
Возможно, Газ понял, что это помогает Джону переносить его страх полётов, и, как мог, пытался облегчить ему жизнь, ведь когда любишь, начинаешь заботиться о том, к кому испытываешь это прекрасное чувство, и это не напрягает, а наоборот, доставляет удовольствие.  
  
Вот и в этот раз Джон летел не один. Рядом, раскрыв газету и зачитывая самые забавные, по его мнению, новости, сидел Гарет, весь такой домашний и родной, что у Джона аж сердце защемило.   
  
— Газ… — начал он говорить и хотел дальше продолжить, что так счастлив быть с ним, быть его мужем, но…   
  
Открыв глаза, Джон обнаружил себя в постели. Рядом лежал Скотт и как-то неверяще, совершенно шокированно смотрел на него. 


	15. Размолвка

Джон не сразу осознал, где находится, ещё больше времени потребовалось, чтоб понять, из-за чего Скотт настолько выбит из колеи, и самому испугаться того, что только что неосознанно натворил.  
  
Он произнёс имя. Гарета. В постели. Просыпаясь.  
И ладно бы просто произнёс, но тон сказанного…  
Блядь. Лажа. Хуйня. Полная хрень.  
  
Джон испуганно замер и уставился на мужа, пытаясь понять, что можно сделать, как исправить сложившуюся ситуацию. А то, что предпринимать что-то всё-таки придётся, было кристально ясно. Скотт просто так не успокоится. Просто не сможет. Блядь, да он сам бы задёргался, будь он на месте мужа.  
  
— У тебя почему-то не сработал будильник, — вдруг каким-то уж слишком спокойным голосом заговорил Скотт, вставая с постели и отворачиваясь от Джона так, чтоб не было видно лица. Плохой признак. — Вот и я решил сам тебя разбудить, а то опоздал бы.  
  
— Да, — еле выдавил из себя Джон хрипло, прокашлявшись. — Спасибо, Скотти.  
  
Тот кивнул, всё так же не поворачиваясь лицом к мужу, неспешно накинул халат и пошёл к выходу из спальни. Скотт ещё никогда так себя не вёл, душа Джона сжалась от страха. — Жду тебя на кухне, — всё-таки добавил муж перед тем, как скрыться из виду, и от этого стало чуть легче. Всё не настолько безнадёжно, как Джон думал.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джон наконец-то заставил себя вылезти из постели и поплестись в ванную. Признаки недавнего присутствия Скотти вдруг неожиданно полоснули по живому, Джон представил, что потеряет своего мужа, и этого стало достаточно, чтоб на глазах выступили слёзы, что неожиданно вывело из ступора.  
  
Только сейчас Джон понял, как глупо себя повёл сразу же при пробуждении. Надо было просто рассказать про сон, ведь он был вполне невинен. Стоило только умолчать о статусе Гарета, и всё было бы в порядке. Оба бы посмеялись, и всё. Вместо этого он застыл от ужаса, подкрепив догадки, и теперь уже так легко отделаться не выйдет.  
  
Чёрт, надо же было так оплошать!  
  
От злости Джон саданул по стене кулаком и взвыл от боли. Но боль физическая не смогла перекрыть душевную, Джон всё равно чувствовал себя плохо.  
  
Ничего не поделаешь, случившееся уже не исправить. Что сделано, то сделано, и можно только постараться минимизировать последствия совершенной им дурости. Как бы Джон ни корил себя сейчас, он отчётливо понимал, что это его вина. Целиком и полностью, а потому оттягивать момент разговора глупо и ещё хуже — это может навредить. Скотт как никто умел накручивать себя, раздувать из мухи слона, и чем быстрее объяснишься, тем легче будут последствия.  
  
Быстро сполоснувшись, Джон так же стремительно оделся и вышел из спальни, только вот перед дверями кухни вся решительность куда-то испарилась — в помещение Джон вошёл на подгибающихся ногах и тут же, как подкошенный, рухнул на первый попавшийся стул.  
  
Картина, что предстала перед Джоном, была неожиданной. Словно они и не ссорились: на столе пара тостов, кофе, салат… всё, совершенно всё как обычно… только вот Скотти не улыбался. Он вообще старался не смотреть на мужа, и от этого стало настолько невыносимо, что Джона словно выбросило со стула. Выбросило и поставило перед супругом на колени.  
  
— Скотти, — произнёс Джон умоляюще и взял мужа за руки, отчего тот слегка вздрогнул, но рук не отнял, и это приободрило. — Я люблю тебя! Сильно люблю. Ты мне необходим! Был и всегда будешь…  
  
Скотт тяжело вздохнул и опустился на стул, так удачно стоящий прямо за его спиной. Словно и его ноги уже отказывались держать.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю! — снова заговорил Джон, поняв, что Скотт ничего не скажет в ответ. Да и намерен ли он вообще говорить, было непонятно. В душе Джона проросли первые ростки паники… — Ты мне нужен. Ты моя опора в этом безумном мире, ты мой якорь, позволяющий держаться на плаву, ты тот, с кем я хочу прожить всю жизнь! Скотти, пожалуйста, верь мне! Я…  
  
— Ты… его любишь? — вдруг перебил Скотт. Голос его был еле слышным и каким-то бесцветным, лишённым всех оттенков. Нет, так не должно было быть!  
  
— Я тебя люблю, слышишь? Тебя! — Джон всё так же стоял перед мужем на коленях, смотря на их руки, которые сейчас казались единственной точкой опоры, тем, что не давало полностью разлететься миру на кусочки, и не решался поднять глаза. — И всегда буду любить…  
  
— Это не ответ, — и столько горечи прозвучало в словах, что Джон наконец-то вскинул голову и посмотрел в глаза мужа. Тот грустно покачал головой, подтверждая свои слова. Взгляд был усталый и больной, и от этого Джону тут же захотелось проехаться по себе асфальтоукладчиком, ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё… за всю ту боль, что причинил любимому… и любящему его несмотря ни на что Скотту. Сколько раз тот прощал его, терпел выходки, помогал советом или поддерживал… не счесть, а он что?  
  
— Скотти, — чуть ли не проскулил Джон, на глазах которого тут же выступили слёзы и прочертили дорожки на щеках.  
  
— У тебя… есть чувства к Гарету? — переформулировал Скотт вопрос. Голос был тихим и усталым. — Гарет для тебя больше, чем просто друг, я прав?  
  
Джон не хотел лгать. Он мог умалчивать, не говорить, но напрямую… нет, никогда не был в состоянии. Скотт загнал его в ловушку, и пока Джон лихорадочно думал, как бы ответить, тот, кажется, и так уже всё понял. Просто по молчанию, которого не должно было быть.  
  
— Значит, это правда, — выдохнул Скотт с болезненным надрывом, и у него в глазах тоже заблестели слёзы. И если Джон, не стесняясь, всхлипывал, то его муж плакал бесшумно, ничем, кроме слёз, не выдавая своего состояния. У него даже дыхание не сбилось.  
  
— Но у нас ничего не было… — снова умоляюще проскулил Джон, по-другому назвать то, как он сейчас говорил, было попросту невозможно. — Скотти, я тебя люблю. Я не знаю, что к нему чувствую! Я не могу понять себя. Я запутался… Я… я забуду его, обещаю! — но сомнения в собственной правоте заставили поправиться. — Я постараюсь забыть. Только не уходи от меня. Не бросай. Я не смогу без тебя, Скотти, пожалуйста. — И Джон ещё крепче вцепился в ладони Скотта. Наверное, это было больно, но его муж даже не поморщился. — Я перестану с ним общаться, если ты захочешь, я…  
  
— Сядь, — вздохнул Скотт, перебивая отчаянную речь мужа, но тот не отреагировал на его просьбу, потому он повторил более настойчиво и только теперь убрал свои руки из захвата, показывая тем самым решительность настоять на своём. — Садись на стул и послушай меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Пришлось подчиниться. Джон со вздохом встал и опустился на ближайший стул, затравленно смотря на мужа и размазывая ладонями до сих пор бегущие по щекам слёзы. Увидев это, Скотт покачал головой, поднялся, налил в стакан простой воды и заставил Джона её выпить, чтоб он хоть немного успокоился. И, что удивительно, это помогло. Забота мужа снова принесла облегчение, как и всегда. Джон в последний раз вытер лицо и приготовился слушать.  
  
Кажется, Скотт уже взял себя в руки, потому что его голос теперь зазвучал твёрдо и уверенно.  
  
— Хорошо, что между вами ничего не было, это хотя бы не измена, — и поднял руку, когда заметил, как Джон вскинулся, что всегда означало: «молчи и слушай». — Я давно заметил, что с тобой что-то происходит, но списывал всё на плохой сон, большую загруженность и подобные им проблемы. Жаль, что не угадал. С этим справиться было бы легче.  
  
Чувства — совершенно другое дело. Их невозможно контролировать или почти невозможно… не суть. Если в них запутался, то надо обязательно всё понять для себя, иначе можно потом сильно пожалеть, как я когда-то, ещё до тебя… И я не хочу мешать тебе разбираться.  
  
Это не значит, что я ухожу, нет. Я верю, что ты до сих пор меня любишь, и я тебя люблю и хочу быть всегда рядом, но… я не хочу жить в постоянном страхе, что ты когда-нибудь «прозреешь» и уйдёшь. Или, ещё хуже, будешь со мной только потому, что должен, что обещал, а любить станешь другого. Нет, ничего не говори, это ты сейчас так думаешь, — снова пресёк Скотт попытку Джона возразить ему. — Я не говорю, что это обязательно произойдёт, я говорю про свои сомнения.  
  
Чтобы подобного не случилось, тебе надо разобраться в себе, Джон. Понять, кем для тебя является… Гарет, что ты к нему чувствуешь. И будет ли это чувство мешать нашим с тобой отношениям. Только тогда я смогу быть с тобой, не волнуясь так за совместное будущее.  
  
И, чтоб дать тебе время для размышлений, чтоб ничего не сбивало с толку, я сам уеду погостить к родителям…  
  
— Нет! — вот тут уже Джон не утерпел. Его полузадушенный полувсхлип-полувскрик был настолько эмоциональным, что Скотт замолчал… — Нет. Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — как в лихорадке, забормотал Джон, снова делая попытку упасть перед мужем на колени, которая, впрочем, была тут же пресечена Скоттом. — Что угодно, только не это! Не уезжай. Прошу, не надо! Я… я не вынесу этого! Я не смогу так! Я ни о чём не смогу думать, кроме тебя, и ты это знаешь. Да я даже работать не смогу — сорвусь за тобой в надежде вернуть! Нет, это не выход. Пожалуйста, не делай так...  
  
— Но что я могу? — взмахнул Скотт руками. Раздражение, что копилось, наконец-то выплеснулось наружу, но тот почти сразу снова взял себя в руки. — Джон, я не могу оставить всё как есть.  
  
— Но не уезжай. Пожалуйста, только не это! — Джон сейчас выглядел так, словно жизнь рушилась на его глазах, и Скотт просто не смог этого вынести.  
  
— Хорошо, я останусь, — рассудительный тон успокоил Джона, как и сказанные его мужем слова, но вот следующая часть заставила выдохнуть, почувствовав поражение: — Но я перееду в соседнюю комнату, и если этого будет недостаточно, то в гостиницу. И ты пообещаешь мне, что не будешь стараться наладить наши отношения, пока не разберёшься в себе.  
  
Джону осталось только согласно кивнуть, понимая, что это единственная уступка, на которую мог бы пойти его муж, и если начать давить, то можно лишиться и этого. Нет, хотя бы так, хотя бы рядом, а со временем, как Джон надеялся, он сможет загладить свою вину, разберётся со своими глупыми чувствами к другому, сотрёт их из сердца, чтоб не мешали жить. Всё ещё может нормализоваться, и только эта мысль помогла согласиться.  
  
— Джон, — снова начал Скотт и вдруг сам взял мужа за руку, сжимая безвольную ладонь в знак поддержки. — Мы не расстаёмся, это только перерыв в отношениях, который нужен нам обоим, пойми. Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя или ты меня, просто нам обоим надо разобраться сейчас, что мы чувствуем, а это лучше делать порознь. Я тоже не хочу с тобой рвать или уезжать. Да, мне больно, мне страшно, мне обидно, но… я всё ещё с тобой. Помни это, хорошо? Даже если мы не спим вместе, не выходим куда-нибудь и мало общаемся, это не значит, что мы разлюбили и разошлись. Пока не поговорим, это просто перерыв, помогающий понять наши чувства, и ничего более.  
  
После того, как Скотт взял за руку, и после его речи дышать Джону стало действительно легче. Скотт его до сих пор любит, он тоже любит, и это было главным. Остальное можно преодолеть, Джон был в этом уверен, потому, когда муж сказал ему пойти умыться, поесть и наконец-то отправляться на работу, Джон безоговорочно подчинился. К тому же он и так уже опаздывал, и увеличивать время преступного ожидания съёмочной группы не стоило.  
  
— Спасибо, — только и сказал Джон Скотту, сказал абсолютно искренне, глаза в глаза, и это заставило его мужа наконец-то улыбнуться. Слабо, вымученно, но хоть что-то.  
  
Джон вышел из дома через 15 минут и был полон решимости как можно скорее разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией. Он ещё не знал, насколько сложным окажется осуществить его желание.

  
** *****  
Очередная новость в интернете заставила сердце сжаться. Город, в котором они недавно выступали с мужем, сильно пострадал от наводнения. Столько людей осталось без крова, столько погибло… Это было несправедливо и слишком страшно, чтоб быть правдой. Нельзя, чтоб подобное происходило, просто нельзя…  
  
— Джон? — голос Гарета был просто пропитан тревогой. Почему? Джон не сразу сообразил, что беззвучно плачет, просто давится слезами, а осознав, всхлипнул и дал чувствам волю. — Джон, да что такое? Что случилось? — кажется, Джон своим поведением заставил Гарета ещё сильнее разволноваться.  
  
Джон не мог говорить и просто протянул супругу сотовый, откуда узнал об ужасном происшествии. На минуту Гарет погрузился в чтение, а потом, ничего не говоря, просто отложил телефон и, сев рядом, обнял мужа, крепко прижал к себе, желая защитить от всех напастей, успокоить, поддержать. И это сработало.  
  
В сильных уверенных объятиях дышать стало легче, но эмоции до сих пор бушевали в душе, они были слишком сильны, чтоб вот так вот быстро улечься.  
  
— Газ, это несправедливо… люди… животные… за что… — продолжая всхлипывать, произнёс Джон куда-то в плечо мужу, не отстраняясь, и почувствовал, что на мгновение его прижали к себе ещё сильнее, а после стали успокаивающе поглаживать по спине.  
  
— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, — глухо отозвался Гарет, и по его голосу было понятно, что и его новость не оставила равнодушным.  
  
— Знаю, но… — в очередной раз всхлипнул Джон и обнял мужа в ответ, — от этого не легче.  
  
— Тогда можно подумать, чем мы сможем помочь, — откликнулся на это Гарет и поцеловал супруга в макушку, единственное доступное ему сейчас место.  
  
Джон кивнул, начиная потихоньку успокаиваться, в голове стали появляться планы один другого фантастичней, но мелькали и вполне осуществимые. Гарет знал, как отвлечь, перенаправить силы и мысли своего супруга в полезное русло.  
  
Через пару минут Джон уже не плакал навзрыд, а развёл бурную деятельность, и первое, что он сделал — это записал их совместное видеообращение в поддержку жителей города, где случилось несчастье. Гарет как мог помогал ему, но вскоре вообще перестал понимать, что тот хочет сделать, потому что Джон повис на телефоне и, кажется, пару часов его теперь было от него не оттащить.  
  
Гарет вздохнул, написал ещё и в «Твиттере» пост соболезнования и поддержки, а потом отправился в свою комнату работать (песни сами себя не напишут), не хотелось мешаться под ногами у перевозбуждённого идеями мужа. Теперь проконтролировать деятельность Джона мог только Гевин, его менеджер, и Гарет заранее ему сочувствовал…


	16. Перерыв в отношениях

Джон был в депрессии. С момента, когда Скотт переехал в соседнюю комнату, прошло уже несколько дней, а у него не наблюдалось никакого прогресса: как бы это ни было необходимо, он не мог оттолкнуть Гарета, только не сейчас, когда так плохо из-за размолвки с мужем.   
  
Хотелось смеяться: чтоб помириться со Скоттом, надо забыть свои чувства к Гарету, преодолеть то притяжение, которое в последнее время Джон ощущал к другу, но это было невозможно, пока они так часто виделись, а не встречаться не выходило — и не только потому, что работали вместе, но и из-за ссоры со Скотти: Джон чувствовал, что не вынесет, если ещё и Гарет, их встречи после работы, исчезнут из его жизни, а без этого... Прям какой-то замкнутый круг получился.  
  
Нет, сначала Джон был уверен, что справится, что вынесет всё, лишь бы Скотт остался с ним, лишь бы поскорее весь этот кошмар закончился, но вышло иначе. Он не думал, что будет так трудно.  
  
В день того знаменательного разговора он опоздал на съёмочную площадку аж на сорок минут, но сильно не ругали, что удивительно: видимо, оценили убитый вид и припухшие глаза, которые выдавали его с потрохами. Ив тут же полезла выяснять, что произошло, но Джон лишь тяжело вздохнул и перевёл разговор на другую тему, не желая посвящать друзей в свои проблемы, которые сам же и создал. Надо же быть таким идиотом!   
  
Он не только ничего не рассказал, но и держался в этот день подальше ото всех — зачем портить настроение остальным? К тому же стоило прийти в себя перед новой встречей с мужем, и на это у Джона был всего лишь день, даже меньше. Он совершенно не представлял, как себя теперь с ним вести, что говорить; имеет ли он право поцеловать Скотта после работы? А обнять? Или даже заговаривать с ним нельзя? Джон боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и ещё больше отдалить от себя мужа, и страх этот был небезосновательным. Скотт же говорил про гостиницу, а слов на ветер он никогда не бросал.  
  
Запись аудиодрамы после съёмок сериала запомнилась плохо, Джон всё время думал о Скотте, сбивался и путался в словах, отчего приходилось делать много повторов, и даже после перерыва в тридцать минут (небывалая щедрость) лучше не стало.   
  
Гарет пытался расшевелить друга, но всё тщетно. Джон почти не обращал на него внимания, пропускал слова мимо ушей, но, по крайней мере, не пытался избегать — помнил, чем в прошлый раз всё закончилось. Да и присутствие Гарета рядом неожиданно успокаивало, хотя должно было быть наоборот, ведь именно он был причиной раздора. Однако Джон понимал, что Газ не виноват, что винить в сложившейся ситуации стоит лишь себя да свои проклятые чувства, а насколько было бы легче, если бы можно было переложить вину на другого. И его возненавидеть.  
  
В этот день Джон первый раз отказался от ставших уже традицией вечерних посиделок с Гаретом и поспешил домой, надеясь, что это станет первым шагом на пути к примирению. Не стало...  
  
Хоть Скотт и открыл дверь, встречая мужа, а на кухне был накрыт стол, но ужинать Джону пришлось в одиночестве, как и проводить время в гостиной за телевизором — Скотт ушёл к себе и больше не появлялся. Они сказали друг другу всего пару ничего не значащих слов — и всё. Это оказалось слишком больно. Потому и спать Джон ушёл раньше обычного: чувствовать Скотта так близко и знать, что нельзя подойти, было просто невыносимо. Это чувство накрыло Джона и в постели, он долго ворочался, не мог уснуть, даже несмотря на успокоительное, мысли мешали, страх всё нарастал, и Джон, особо не мудрствуя, самовольно увеличил дозу лекарства, и только после этого наконец-то провалился в сон.  
  
Следующие два дня были просто пыткой. Утром совершенно не хотелось вставать и ехать на звукозаписывающую студию, где его ждал Гарет, снова заметно переживающий и старающийся постоянно находиться рядом, поддержать, отчего Джон начинал чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Он не мог успокоить друга, не мог объяснить, почему снова начал отдаляться… и это ранило.   
  
Джон искал ту черту, ту грань между дружбой и иными чувствами, которая смогла бы помочь выкинуть Гарета из головы, перебороть влюблённость, которая, кажется, уже не просто въелась в душу и сердце, а стала такой же необходимой, как и присутствие Скотта рядом. Это было не просто плохо, это было ужасно. Джон так боялся, что его жизнь разлетится на мелкие осколки, так хотел вернуть беззаботное прошлое, что просто загнал себя в ловушку.  
  
На съёмках «Торчвуда» Джон держался так же отстранённо — у него просто не было сил на общение, не было желания шутить и прикалываться над коллегами, он и сцены-то отыгрывал через не хочу. Это было настолько нехарактерно, что Ив и Кай, как самые близкие друзья среди присутствующих, первое время пытались поговорить, взбодрить или хотя бы рассмешить, но после полного провала, когда Джон чуть ли не начал от них шарахаться, решили оставить его в покое, с тревогой наблюдая и надеясь, что Джон скоро самостоятельно придёт в себя. А что ещё им оставалось, если он не шёл на контакт? Не насильно же причинять добро… хотя Ив была согласна и на это, если бы точно знала, что поможет.  
  
Мучения Джона беспокоили и мужа, но тот упорно продолжал вести себя так, словно его нет: закрывался у себя, стоило только Джону переступить порог дома, и или читал, или работал. Интернет не помогал погрузиться так глубоко, чтоб выбросить мысли о Джоне из головы и хоть на время забыть о происходящем. Скотт понимал, что поступает жестоко, но надеялся, что это действительно поможет мужу разобраться в себе, чего Скотт истинно хотел, ведь он желал супругу только добра, хоть и боялся до чёртиков, что выбор Джона может быть и не в его пользу.   
  
Именно такое поведение Скотта больше всего пугало и нервировало Джона, нервировало до такой степени, что он с каждым днём всё неохотней возвращался домой, а приходя, только по-быстрому ел и заваливался спать, не в состоянии находиться в пустой гостиной. Только во снах теперь всё было прекрасно, и Джон всё чаще не хотел просыпаться, пытался спать как можно дольше, а при его проблемах со сном это было возможно только с помощью успокоительного и, при подобной тревожности, только с повышенной его дозой. Джон и сам не заметил, как стал каждый день принимать больше положенного.  
  
На четвёртый день пытки под названием жизнь Джон не выдержал подобной изоляции, что сам создал вокруг себя и, после завершения рабочего дня, вдруг сам предложил Гарету провести вечер вместе.   
  
Гарет почему-то оказался единственным, рядом с кем Джону сейчас было комфортно, а три дня попыток отдалиться показали, что это делало только хуже: усугубляло боль, что поселилась в душе из-за размолвки со Скоттом, увеличивало притяжение и желание видеть Газа как можно чаще, создавало ещё больше проблем, чем уже было.   
  
От одной только мысли, что остались считаные дни их с Гаретом общения, перехватывало дыхание и хотелось выть. Джон просто не мог потратить оставшееся время на разрушение отношений, которые у них с другом сейчас были. Нет, не мог.  
  
— С радостью, — улыбнулся на предложение Гарет, вроде бы облегчённо, и тут же потащил Джона перекусить, а потом и в бар, где можно было как поговорить, так и напиться, если назреет необходимость.   
  
Джон к тому времени был так сильно взвинчен и измотан мыслями о Скотте, что тот, кажется, даже начал ему мерещиться. Сначала он заметил боковым зрением знакомую до боли фигуру мужа, но, резко повернувшись возле закусочной, где они с Гаретом поужинали стейком с картошкой фри, никого похожего не увидел, да и в баре то и дело мелькала светловолосая макушка, могущая принадлежать лишь одному человеку. Но такого просто не могло быть, и Джон, доведённый до ручки, просто не смог больше молчать о своей беде и выложил часть правды другу, иначе он просто мог бы сойти с ума, как ему тогда казалось.  
  
Свет в баре был приглушён, громко играла музыка, но, как убедились друзья ранее, в первые посещения, в самом дальнем углу разговаривать она уже не мешала. Вот там и устроились Гарет с Джоном, прихватив по пиву. Гарет не лез с расспросами, просто сидел рядом, наблюдая за многочисленными посетителями, потягивая пиво, и только время от времени поглядывал на Джона, снова, кажется, ушедшего полностью в себя. Тревога за друга не проходила, но лезть в душу сейчас значило бы оттолкнуть, это он уже понял за прошедшие пару дней, потому и ждал, чтоб Джон сам начал разговор. Гарета радовало уже то, что его друг согласился провести время вместе, нет, он сам предложил, и это давало надежду.  
  
— Знаешь, у нас с мужем перерыв в отношениях. Я оплошал, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего хрипло проговорил Джон и основательно приложился к кружке с пивом. — Это всё моя вина.  
  
— Джон… — только и смог произнести на столь неожиданную новость Гарет, тут же беря друга за руку, неосознанно, почти инстинктивно, потому что во взгляде Джона было столько боли и усталости, столько невысказанных переживаний и вины, что Газ просто не смог не отреагировать на безмолвную просьбу о помощи и поддержке, что тоже была слишком заметна в глазах друга. Он и не подозревал, что у Джона всё настолько серьёзно…  
  
— Я… я не хотел вываливать… не хотел говорить… это только мои проблемы, мои и Скотта, но… я задыхаюсь, Газ. Я без него просто не могу… — голос Джона сорвался, в глазах заблестели слёзы, но он всё-таки совладал с собой, когда Гарет сильнее сжал его руку. — Этого не должно было произойти, это какой-то кошмар… Нет, мы пока не расстались, мы знаем, что любим друг друга, и перерыв для того, чтоб разобраться в себе и наших отношениях… но он со мной почти не разговаривает, я его вижу от силы минут сорок в день, понимаешь… он вообще хотел уехать… к родителям… Я… мне страшно, Газ, очень страшно… — Джон закусил губу, чтоб не расплакаться, и прикрыл глаза, так и не заметив мелькнувшую на секунду во взгляде Гарета боль. — Мне кажется, я сойду с ума без него…  
  
— Ну, это ты зря, — резко оборвал друга Газ после последнего признания. Джон снова начал вести себя, как королева драмы, преувеличивая происходящее и постоянно накручивая себя. Неудивительно, что допереживался до подобных мыслей. Надо было пресечь это на корню, иначе ведь действительно доведёт себя сам, и что тогда произойдёт, Гарету даже думать не хотелось. Он вдруг испытал облегчение, что Джон всё-таки обратился к нему, не стал и дальше держать всё в себе. — Прекращай. Сам же сказал — не расстались. Знаете, что любите друг друга, так что всё образуется. Ну да, сглупил — неважно в чём, но… Джон, он не ушёл от тебя, слышишь? Если бы было всё безнадёжно, думаешь, он остался бы? Насколько я успел узнать Скотта, пока мы снимались в сериале, и он приходил к тебе, он не из таких людей. Ты и сам это должен знать, как никто другой.  
  
— Да, но… — в глазах Джона теперь сомнения боролись с надежной.  
  
— Никаких «но», — стараясь говорить как можно убедительней, снова перебил друга Гарет. Нельзя было давать тому совсем расклеиться, и Газ был готов сделать для этого всё что угодно. Откуда взялась подобная мысль, он не знал, но почему-то совершенно не сомневался в её правдивости. — Вы любите друг друга и будете вместе. Так что прекращай накручивать себя, это всё только усложняет. Пошли сомнения к херам и займись уже тем, ради чего всё и было затеяно. И… ну… пообещай, что если… ну… снова станет невмоготу, ты не совершишь ничего опрометчивого, а придёшь ко мне, хорошо? Я… мне будет легче, если пообещаешь, — последнюю просьбу Гарет уже промямлил, опустив глаза и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, но не сказать этого он попросту не мог. Это было действительно важно для него. И на самом деле помогло бы успокоиться, хотя бы немного.  
  
— Обещаю, — слабо улыбнулся Джон, в глазах которого наконец-то, кроме боли и усталости, появились и другие чувства, давать которым определение Гарет поостерёгся. Но они были положительными, и это принесло облегчение. — Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Обращайся, — хмыкнул на это Гарет и, отсалютовав кружкой, сделал пару больших глотков, чтобы скрыть смущение. Больше на эту тему они не разговаривали.  
  
Постепенно, сначала немного неловко, потом чуть более оживлённо, их диалог свернул в привычную колею, стал вертеться возле постановок Бродвея, музыки, рабочих планов и любимых фильмов. Только о личном оба избегали говорить, и немудрено, после таких-то откровений.   
  
Первый раз со дня разговора со Скоттом Джон почувствовал себя лучше. Поддержка Гарета помогла, удалось немного расслабиться и даже получить удовольствие от беседы, начать снова шутить…   
  
Теперь даже на съёмочной площадке Джон вернулся к своему обычному поведению. Был немного более скрытный, чуть менее весёлый, но по сравнению с предыдущими днями наконец-то напоминал себя прежнего. Он нашёл в себе силы отшучиваться от Ив, желающей узнать, что происходит, и при этом не испытывать того дискомфорта, что вызывало общение с друзьями в последние дни. Всеми, кроме Гарета.  
  
Правда, домой возвращался теперь затемно и сразу шёл спать, не желая бередить только начавшую успокаиваться нервную систему. Скотту каждый раз он отсылал сообщения, что придёт поздно, потому что понимал, что тот будет беспокоиться, даже если у них перерыв в отношениях, да и ему становилось от этого легче — это напоминало прошлые времена, когда всё было хорошо.   
  
Сейчас Джону передышка была просто необходима, хотя бы несколько дней перед тем, как начать что-либо предпринимать, и он её получил. Правда, совершенно не ожидал, что закончится она ещё одним потрясением.  
  
Из-за своих переживаний он совершенно забыл, что времени с Гаретом, чьё присутствие сильно ему помогало, осталось так мало, и потому объявление об окончании работы над аудиодрамами оказалось полной неожиданностью и снова ударило в самое сердце.   
  
Джон держался. Он с улыбкой на лице высидел прощальную вечеринку, в которой приняли участие все задействованные в проекте, он даже с Гаретом попрощался, ничем не выдав бурю в душе и боль от расставания: только в объятиях задержал чуть дольше приличного да в щёку чмокнул, обмирая от жажды большего, желания попросить не уезжать, не оставлять его именно сейчас, когда он был единственной поддержкой, единственным, кому Джон смог открыться. Но, конечно же, он этого не сделал, уехал домой… и там его наконец-таки прорвало.  
  
Даже от привычной теперь уже увеличенной дозировки успокоительного не стало легче. Его бросили. Два самых важных человека сейчас были недоступны, двое, кого он успел полюбить всем сердцем (а Джон наконец-то признался себе, что и к Гарету у него есть чувства, намного глубже, чем лёгкая влюблённость), и это убивало. Слёзы душили, хотелось завыть в голос. Спасение ждало его во сне, где, как Джон был уверен, он снова очутится в мире, полном счастья и любви, где Гарет, его Газ будет рядом. Только это и могло сейчас спасти душу. Проворочавшись в постели не менее двух часов, но так и не уснув, Джон решился. Полистав инструкцию по применению, он снова взял в руки флакон с лекарством… 

  
** *****  
Джон без предупреждения плюхнулся рядом с Гаретом и положил свою голову ему на колени, но Газ даже не вздрогнул, хоть и увлечённо рубился в какую-то новую компьютерную игрушку. А всё потому, что это было уже слишком привычно, муж постоянно так делал, когда не хотел отвлекать, но желал побыть рядом, и Гарет смирился с таким его поведением.   
  
Нет, не так, он даже получал от этого удовольствие, как и сам Джон, хоть так играть было и не слишком удобно. О чувствах можно было судить по едва заметной улыбке, на секунду появляющейся на губах мужа после того, как голова Джона касалась его колен, и тому, как тот затихал, переставая дергаться из-за игры и ругаться на разнообразнейших мудаков придуманного мира.   
  
Сам Джон всё это, конечно же, подмечал, и каждый раз на душе становилось теплее. Он тоже счастливо улыбался Гарету перед тем, как погрузиться в чтение новостей или общение по «Твиттеру» с фанатами, которые всегда ждали его появления, что радовало. Джон был им всем благодарен, ведь без их поддержки и любви он не мог бы стать тем, кем сейчас был, и позволить себе жизнь, которую вёл.   
  
Правда, Джону быстро надоедало так валяться, и он мог незаметно даже для самого себя задремать, уронив айфон, но его это никогда не останавливало. Покой и умиротворение, что он чувствовал в такие моменты, всё окупали. Да и Гарету, похоже, это время было дорого: просыпаясь, Джон, бывало, замечал, что игра стоит на паузе, а его муж мягко смотрит на него с такой улыбкой, что сердце сладко замирало, а в душе всё переворачивалось.  
  
Такие моменты можно было назвать идиллией, и Джон никак не мог понять, чем он заслужил своё счастье. Как так вышло, что Гарет стал его мужем. Он не заслуживал его… Но долго думать о подобном не хотелось, и Джон прогонял эти мысли сразу же, стоило им возникнуть. Неуверенность могла всё разрушить, а он этого никогда не хотел и даже боялся, потому не давал семенам неуверенности прорасти в душе, заменяя счастливыми воспоминаниями или настоящими чувствами, что он испытывал к мужу. Порой их было так много, что они распирали грудь. Это было даже больно, но он не желал променять их на что-либо другое, и никогда бы не пожелал. И это было единственным в его жизни, в чем Джон был уверен на сто процентов… 


	17. Кризис

В голове было пусто, тело не хотело подчиняться. Словно через вату Джон слышал голос Скотта, отчаянно что-то от него требующего, и даже попытался понять, что именно, и исполнить, ведь не даром же тот пошёл на контакт: что-то случилось, что-то очень серьёзное, но сознание плыло, спать хотелось просто до ужаса, и Джон снова погрузился во тьму.  
  
Окончательно он пришёл в себя в совершенно незнакомой комнате. Болела голова и немного саднило горло. Быстрый осмотр помещения натолкнул на мысль, что он в больнице — но из-за чего? С какой стати он мог оказаться в палате вместо собственной спальни? Что такого могло произойти, пока он спал?..  
  
Ещё раз внимательно осмотревшись, он заметил мужской силуэт, свернувшийся на стуле в самом тёмном углу помещения. До боли знакомый силуэт…  
  
Скотт.   
Он был рядом.  
Тепло разлилось на сердце.   
  
Что бы с ними ни происходило, муж не бросил. Скотт был рядом, и это добавило уверенности в себе. Вздохнув, Джон слегка пошевелился, стараясь не разбудить супруга: тело затекло от неудобной позы, но даже лёгкого движения оказалось достаточно, чтоб Скотт вздрогнул, открыл глаза и стремительно подлетел к постели. Джон краем сознания отметил непривычную скованность движений супруга и его бледность, но списал это на усталость и неудобную позу для сна: в кресле не особо уляжешься.  
  
— Ты как? — в голосе Скотта чувствовался неподдельный испуг и странная радость.  
  
— Что случилось? — проигнорировал Джон вопрос, недоумённо смотря на мужа и пытаясь понять, чем мог быть вызван его вопрос, да и эмоции…   
  
— Пожалуйста, ответь мне! — Скотт был встревожен, в его голосе и взгляде было столько всего, что тут же захотелось успокоить, потому Джон перестал выяснять, что с ним случилось, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Нормально, только голова и горло болят и, кажется, сильная слабость, — примирительно сказал он и выжидательно уставился на Скотта — теперь была его очередь отвечать.  
  
Кажется, у Джона получилось хотя бы немного успокоить супруга, потому что Скотти наконец-то осмотрелся, пододвинул к себе стоящий неподалёку стул и тяжело на него опустился. Словно из него разом ушли все силы.  
  
— Так где я? — напомнил Джон свой вопрос: хотелось хоть какой-то определённости.  
  
Скотт тут же снова посмотрел на мужа, и Джон поразился, сколько в его взгляде было усталости, тоски… и вины. Интересно, за что?  
  
— В ближайшей поликлинике, — голос супруга был точь-в-точь таким же, как и его взгляд, и Джону это не понравилось. Что могло так подействовать на мужа? И всё-таки почему он здесь?  
  
— Скотти, зачем? — только и проговорил Джон, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал ровно. Сейчас не хватало только в истерику скатиться и начать всех обвинять. Скандал устроить, ага…  
  
— А что я должен был делать? — необычно тихо произнёс Скотт, и его голос неожиданно дрогнул. — Сначала я не смог тебя разбудить, а когда-таки получилось, ты был в полном неадеквате и всё время снова норовил заснуть! Вот и... А ещё это успокоительное… и… и…  
  
Кажется, Джон начал догадываться, что услышит, но поверить, что Скотт так о нём подумал, ещё не мог. Даже несмотря на обстоятельства.  
  
— Ты чего это себе навыдумывал? — подозрительно перебил он мужа, слегка нахмурившись. Нет, верить определённо не хотелось.  
  
Скотт отвел глаза.  
Вся его поза выражала вину и отчаяние. Неужели он подумал, что довёл Джона до…  
  
— Ты что же, решил… — шокированно уставившись на мужа, всё ещё не веря своей догадке, произнёс Джон, наконец-то понимая, почему он так себя чувствует и отчего Скотт странно себя ведёт.   
  
— Но тебя было не добудиться, а рядом стоял флакон успокоительного! Что я должен был подумать?! — вдруг сорвался Скотт. Он до сих пор был ещё бледен, но хоть оторопь и страх ушли из его глаз, сменившись раздражением.  
  
— Да не пытался я умереть! — так же громко взорвался Джон и закашлялся, после чего хмуро глянул на мужа и продолжил уже более спокойно: — Не суицидник. Просто хотел наконец-то заснуть и принял дозу больше обычного. Я специально сверялся с инструкцией, не должно было такого произойти.  
  
В палате повисла тишина.   
  
Скотт обдумывал заявление Джона, а тот пытался понять, как лучше всего себя вести дальше. Супруг заговорил с ним, и это было самым лучшим итогом случившегося. Нельзя было допустить, чтоб их отношения снова испортились.  
  
— Скотти, я люблю тебя, — Джон понял, что сказал, только когда слова сорвались с языка. И, кажется, это было верным решением, потому что взгляд Скотта тут же стал потерянным, наполнился слезами и он быстро поцеловав Джона в щёку, ухватился за его руку, сжимая так сильно, что после, скорее всего, останутся синяки, но Джон был не против. Это говорило о силе чувств мужа.   
  
— Я так испугался, — прошептал Скотт дрожащим голосом и уткнулся лбом в сжимаемую им руку. Теперь его муж точно плакал. Джон растерялся. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать, как успокоить перенервничавшего из-за него супруга, и потому молчал. — Пообещай больше так не делать… что бы ни случилось, больше не делай так.  
  
Вот теперь Джону стало стыдно. Он не хотел, он даже не подумал, что такое может произойти. Кажется, он в очередной раз что-то напутал и это могло стоить ему жизни. Стало не по себе.  
  
— Обещаю… — как можно мягче произнёс Джон и провёл свободной рукой по волосам Скотта, стараясь успокоить. — Я не нарочно, но… я обещаю. Не хотел… и спасибо тебе.  
  
— Джон… — Скотт поднял заплаканные глаза и посмотрел на человека, которого сегодня чуть не потерял. Он пережил ужаснейшие минуты своей жизни, пока врачи не сказали, что всё в порядке, и многое успел переосмыслить. — Я люблю тебя и никогда не брошу, потому что мир без тебя просто перестанет существовать…  
  
— Скотт, что ты такое говоришь, — смутился Джон. Сердце заныло от нежности, захотелось обнять, прижать к себе этого ранимого мужчину, необходимого как воздух, успокоить и спрятать от всех бед. — Я рядом. Ну же, успокойся… Я никуда не денусь.  
  
Джон осторожно вытер дорожки от слёз со щёк мужа и нежно улыбнулся. Нет, надо отвлечь Скотта, иначе он ещё долго не придёт в себя.  
  
— Кому ты уже успел разболтать, что я в больнице? — шутливо проворчал Джон, — поди всему свету растрепал?  
  
— Эй, — тут же возмущённо вскинулся Скотт, и Джон поздравил себя с успешно выполненной миссией. — Я сказал только Кэрол и съёмочной группе, ты не явился вовремя, вот и… Но только Кэрол знает подробности.  
  
Джон мысленно застонал. Не лучший расклад, хотя и логично. Скотт даже в панике действовал последовательно.  
  
— Надеюсь, родители не знают? — только и спросил он.  
  
— Нет, мы с Кэрол решили их не посвящать, в крайнем случае рассказать позже, когда… они бы всё равно не успели.  
  
У Джона мурашки пробежали по спине, когда он понял, что они готовились и к худшему исходу.  
  
— Скотти, ты сейчас пойдёшь и позвонишь Кэрол, — мягко произнёс Джон, чтоб Скотти, не дай бог, снова не начал себя в чём-нибудь винить, — и скажешь ей, что всё хорошо. Надеюсь, она ещё не успела вылететь. Нечего зря болтаться туда-сюда. К тому же у неё дел по горло... Ну и Гевина позовёшь, надо узнать, чего нам будет стоить день пропуска съёмок. Пусть договаривается…  
  
Скотт вдруг застонал и дёрнулся к выходу, и только у дверей на бегу пояснил своё поведение:  
— Надо было позвать врачей сразу, как ты очнулся! Они должны тебя осмотреть! — и тут же скрылся.  
  
Джон на это лишь покачал головой. Вот ведь…   
  
В палате, особенно такой, всегда существовала кнопка вызова, и его мужу было совсем необязательно мчаться куда-то сломя голову.  
  
Через пару минут появились врачи, а после осмотра, не выявившего никаких отклонений, что давало возможность уже вечером покинуть сиё заведение, на пороге появились Гэвин, Скотт… и выглядевший очень встревоженным Гарет.


	18. Неожиданный посетитель

Из-за неожиданного появления Гарета у него в палате Джону было трудно сосредоточиться на разговоре с менеджером, который, сначала обругав его последними словами, под конец не менее яростно выразил и радость из-за того, что всё обошлось. Они ведь были не только коллегами, но и друзьями.   
  
Гэвин Баркер прилетел вчера, проконтролировать соблюдение контрактов при завершении записи аудиодрам и окончании съёмок 4 сезона «Торчвуда», что должно было произойти примерно через неделю. И всё это время он намеревался провести в городе, занимаясь своими не связанными с его подопечным делами.  
  
С иронией Джону подумалось, что вовремя он прибыл — не придётся самому разгребать последствия своих опрометчивых действий. И был прав. Выразив свои чувства и вправив, как мог, Джону мозги, Гэвин тут же перешёл к делу, и минут пять они обсуждали, как стоит поступить. Договорившись же, став сильно деловым, его менеджер тут же покинул палату, помчавшись на место съёмок. Лучше уладить всё как можно быстрее, показав тем самым, насколько они сожалеют о случившемся…  
  
Джон же, проводив Гэвина глазами, теперь лежал и нерешительно переводил взгляд со Скотта, стоявшего рядом с его койкой, на Гарета, который, внимательно осмотрев его сразу же по прибытии и, видимо, убедившись, что всё в порядке, отошёл к стене возле дверного проёма и там замер. То ли ожидая своей очереди, то ли не решаясь действовать дальше.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
Джон очень, очень хотел поговорить с Газом, узнать, почему он здесь, сказать, чтоб не переживал, ведь всё обошлось. Жизненно необходимым казалось потушить тревожный огонёк, что тлел в глазах друга, прикоснуться, почувствовать, что он на самом деле пришёл, что ему это не чудится из-за сильного желания оказаться рядом. Такого же сильного, как и быть со Скоттом…  
  
Да, Скотт. Он тоже был здесь, близко, и Джон просто не мог поступить с ним подобным образом, так тянуться к другому. Он боялся, что, стоит ему даже заговорить с Гаретом, и их перемирие нарушится, тот снова станет вести себя отстранённо, продолжит этот невозможный фарс с перерывом в отношениях, который так вымотал и напугал Джона, потому сейчас и старался изо всех сил сдерживаться. Лежал и лихорадочно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации…  
  
— Гарет, подойди, не будешь же ты там стоять вечно, — вдруг услышал Джон Скотта и удивлённо посмотрел на мужа, сейчас улыбающегося его другу. Немного вымученно, но всё-таки. Что происходит? Или это простое гостеприимство?  
  
Гарет как-то неловко отлип от стены, на которую опирался, и медленно подошёл, встав рядом со Скоттом. Было заметно, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, возможно, даже жалел, что пришёл навестить… нет, так не должно быть!  
  
— Газ, — улыбнулся Джон, стараясь не выглядеть при этом слишком счастливым. — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
— И я, приятель, — голос у друга был глуховат, и это показало Джону, насколько на самом деле тот был встревожен.   
  
— Откуда узнал? — Джон пытался держать нейтральный тон, контролировать себя, чтоб не было слишком заметно, насколько он хотел видеть Гарета, разговаривать с ним, просто находиться рядом.   
  
— Ив позвонила, — пожал тот плечами. — Возмущалась, что их не отпустили к тебе сразу же, как стало известно.  
  
Джон кивнул. О да, она могла. И как только он сам не догадался?   
  
Он снова перевёл взгляд с Гарета на мужа, мирно стоявших рядом, и обратно. Джон совершенно запутался и не знал, что говорить и что чувствовать.  
  
Сейчас в одном помещении оказались двое самых важных для него людей, за исключением родителей и сестры, и это было… Джон не мог подобрать слов, чтоб описать, насколько ему было приятно, насколько спокойно стало, когда он увидел сразу их обоих. Промелькнула мысль: «Как было бы прекрасно, если бы можно было вот так, всем вместе», но… атмосфера в палате не позволяла расслабиться. Слишком неловко Джон себя чувствовал под внимательными взглядами обоих мужчин. Особенно из-за того, что Скотт знал о его чувствах к стоящему с ним рядом.  
  
— Ладно, пойду принесу кофе. Денёк выдался не их лёгких, — вдруг вымолвит Скотт, и Джону показалось, что мир сошёл с ума: чтоб Скотт добровольно оставил его наедине с Газом? Как такое возможно? — Гарет, тебе захватить?  
  
— Если можно, — отозвался друг и попробовал улыбнуться, но у него ничего не вышло. Теперь по его виду можно было со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что Гарет нервничал. А ещё переживал за него, Джона. Сильно.   
  
Джону вдруг стало нестерпимо стыдно, так стыдно, что он отвёл глаза и с удивлением заметил мелькнувшую и во взгляде Скотта, мимолётно брошенном на Гарета, неподдельную тревогу, отражение той, которую испытывал и сам.   
  
Скотт тоже волновался за Гарета, и это было необъяснимо. Он же должен был ревновать, недолюбливать, но никак не… нет, определённо что-то происходило, и Джону надо было знать, что именно. Простое ли это человеческое сочувствие, или… чем это ещё могло быть, Джон боялся даже предположить. Уж не любовью, точно. И симпатии возникнуть было неоткуда.  
  
— А… — начал Скотт, но Гарет перебил, угадав вопрос:  
  
— Любое. Мне как-то всё равно. Честно, — и вздохнул.  
  
Скотт ещё раз улыбнулся и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Это. Было. Невероятно.   
  
Скотт давал им время побыть наедине, и Джон терялся в догадках: почему? Такого не могло происходить! Его муж должен был, наоборот, пытаться оградить Джона от общения с Гаретом, а не оставлять их одних. Объяснить поведение мужа не получалось, и это начинало беспокоить…  
  
Тем временем, как только дверь за Скоттом закрылась, Гарет мгновенно переменился.   
  
— Ты… как тебе в голову могло такое прийти! Таблетки!? — набросился он на Джона. Видимо, терпение было уже на пределе, и потому он не выдержал. Ох, Газа уже тоже успели посвятить в детали случившегося. — Ты же… Ты мог умереть! Ты…  
  
— Газ! — перебил Джон друга, хватая его за руку и ловя тяжёлый сейчас взгляд, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоить. — Газ, послушай меня, я оплошал, признаю, но я не хотел умирать! Я действительно не хотел. Успокоительное выписал доктор пару недель назад. Я принял не больше допустимого. Видимо, напутал с дозировкой или индивидуальная реакция, и всё. Я же изучил инструкцию перед тем, как… Не должно было так получиться… Верь мне. Пожалуйста, верь мне!  
  
— Я вообще не знал, что у тебя подобные проблемы, — через некоторое время, заполненное отчаянным молчанием, снова заговорил Гарет, и теперь в его голосе была только усталость и горечь. — Что ты принимаешь успокоительное. Я же просил, — голос Гарета дрогнул, и только тут Джон вспомнил, что дал своему другу обещание. Джону стало не по себе.  
  
Оказывается, он был виноват перед обоими, и это знание занозой застряло в сердце.   
  
Если бы он выполнил обещанное, позвонил Гарету, когда стало невмоготу, вместо того, чтоб увеличивать дозировку, ничего этого не было бы. Или позвал Скотта. Перерыв в отношениях не значит их конец, Скотт же сам об этом говорил. Почему он решил, что остался один? Почему вечно всё портит? Заставляет любимых страдать… Он такой идиот! На глазах показались слёзы.   
  
— Я… Газ, прости. О боже, прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости! Просто это… Я… я не хотел, чтоб знали… Не подумал… К тому же ты же хотел уехать, у тебя отпуск…  
  
— Да блядь, куда я уеду, когда ты в таком состоянии! — в сердцах рявкнул друг, и эти слова поразили Джона до самой глубины его души. Ради него были готовы остаться, отказаться от заслуженного отдыха, от своих планов…   
  
— Газ… — полузадушенно всхлипнул Джон, прикрыв рот ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. Помогло воображение: Джон вдруг ясно представил, как навзрыд плачет и тут входит Скотт. Да он никогда больше не подпустит Гарета к нему, если вообще не выставит его из палаты. Это муж тоже мог сделать, если разозлится…   
  
Джон хмыкнул, а потом вдруг рассмеялся — настолько абсурдно выглядела сцена в его представлении. В себя он пришёл только от прикосновения — Гарет наклонился к нему, тревожно заглядывая в глаза, и его ладонь крепко сжимала плечо друга.   
  
— Я в порядке, — улыбнулся Джон, но Гарет продолжал недоверчиво смотреть. — Честно. Всё хорошо, — и только после того, как Джон пригрозил спеть, чтоб доказать своё состояние, Гарет перестал нависать над ним. Распрямившись, он огляделся и, пододвинув стул, наконец-то сел, переставая возвышаться над Джоном.  
  
Джон пару раз глубоко вздохнул, чтоб полностью взять себя в руки. Что-то слишком уж бурно он на всё реагирует, если учесть, что отравился успокоительным. Неужто полностью нейтрализовали?  
  
— Я… — Джон снова хотел сказать, что в порядке, но, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд серых глаз, закончил совсем не так, как намеревался: — Сильно напугал, да?  
  
— Уж неслабо, — вздохнул Гарет, наконец-то расслабляясь. Кажется, только теперь его друг поверил, что всё действительно обошлось, и Джон не хотел себе вредить. — И как с тобой Скотт справляется, а, Джинни База?  
  
Джон пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь, он и сам не знал ответа.  
  
Тут дверь в палату отворилась, и вошёл Скотт с двумя большими пластиковыми стаканчиками кофе.  
  
— А мне? — сразу же возмутился Джон. Он тоже хотел пить, и не простой воды.  
  
— А ты болеешь, — безапелляционно припечатал Скотт, передавая Гарету его кофе. От Джона не укрылось, что, перед тем как протянуть стаканчик, его муж внимательно посмотрел на его друга и вздохнул с облегчением. Надо же, действительно ведь переживал. — Эспрессо.  
  
— Спасибо, — Газ благодарно принял стакан и тут же его ополовинил, блаженно зажмурившись. Интересно, а Гарет сегодня выспался?   
  
— Ты точно завтра уже сможешь сниматься? — спросил Джона Скотт, принеся от окна второй стул и усаживаясь рядом. Теперь Гарет и Скотт сидели по обе стороны от кровати Джона, и тот почувствовал, как на душе теплеет. Захотелось взять их обоих за руки, но…  
  
— Сейчас только пол-одиннадцатого! Неужели за день не оклемаюсь? — с неподдельным возмущением ответил Джон, складывая руки на груди и негодующе смотря на мужа.  
  
— Он и не оклемавшись бы приполз, — покосившись на Джона, насмешливо заметил Гарет. — Спорим, он и сейчас готов рвануть на съёмки, если бы отпустили?  
  
— О, не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Скотт.  
  
Джон раздражённо замер, не находя слов, а потом вдруг тоже рассмеялся.  
  
— Признаю, вы оба меня знаете как облупленного.  
  
— Столько лет вместе, конечно, как же иначе, — отозвался Скотт, с улыбкой глядя на мужа, и Гарет вдруг куда-то заторопился. Быстро допив свой кофе, он вежливо, но довольно неловко попрощался и тут же скрылся из виду.  
  
Как Джон ни старался, но скрыть горький вздох не получилось.   
  
Гарет ушёл, когда между ним и Скоттом пробежала искра, видимо, решил оставить их наедине налаживать отношения. Наверное, Газ до сих пор считал, что всё произошло из-за его размолвки с мужем, и, конечно, в какой-то степени это так и было, но… Гарет тоже сыграл свою роль. Он тоже был нужен, и от этого на сердце стало тяжело. Когда они снова увидятся…  
  
Чтоб обуздать нахлынувшие эмоции, Джон прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Милый, ты отдыхай, а я съезжу домой, прихвачу одежду да пару книг, чтоб было чем заняться до вечера, — неправильно понял Скотт поведение супруга, заставив того слабо улыбнуться.   
  
Легко поцеловав в губы, Скотти тоже ушёл, оставив Джона один на один с тяжёлыми мыслями и проблемой, к которой тот просто не знал как подступиться.  
  
Он просто не мог забыть ни одного из них, не мог вырвать свои чувства из сердца, но и оставить всё как есть было неправильно… 


	19. Вечеринка по поводу...

Следующая неделя у Джона выдалась суматошной, времени не было даже вздохнуть свободно, не то что подумать. Хоть о чём-нибудь.   
  
Когда приходил домой, сил хватало только на то, чтобы доплестись до кровати и рухнуть спать. Рядом с мужем, который теперь вёл себя, словно никогда и не было никакого перерыва в отношениях. Наоборот, они стали ближе — Скотт дожидался супруга с работы, а перед тем как заснуть, обязательно обнимал. Возможно, ещё не отошёл от случая, когда тот попал в больницу…  
  
Вставать тоже приходилось раньше. Надо же было как-то компенсировать день прогула, потому Джон, а вместе с ним и вся команда, вкалывали как проклятые, и, что удивительно, у них всё получилось: сериал был отснят и даже в срок, по поводу чего наметилась шикарная вечеринка. На следующий вечер — всё-таки стоило отдохнуть после подобной гонки.  
  
Джон явился со Скотти, которого все на площадке и до этого прекрасно знали — «таскать» мужа за собой с первого сезона «Торчвуда» Джон так и не перестал, — а потому тот был желанным гостем. Джон хотел развеяться, повеселиться, оторваться по полной, так сказать, чтоб начисто забыть о ситуации, в которой оказался, представить хотя бы на пару часов, что всё по-прежнему, что он любит только Скотта и никого больше, что в душе нет разлада и жизнь, как раньше, легка и беззаботна. Да, Джон хотел, но вышло по-другому: стоило только оказаться в забронированном для празднества баре, как глаза выцепили в толпе до боли знакомую фигуру мужчины, которого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть. В ближайшее время так уж точно.  
  
Гарет.   
  
Непонятно как и почему, но Газ был здесь, на празднике, вместо того, чтоб отдыхать где-нибудь на море или кататься на каком-нибудь горном курорте. Да мало ли что он мог придумать! Вместо всего этого Гарет оказался рядом и сейчас стоял с Ив, оживлённо о чём-то с ней разговаривая.   
  
Тут Джону вспомнились слова друга, которые вырвались у него при их последнем разговоре, и он еле удержался, чтоб шокированно не прикрыть рот ладонями. Неужели Гарет остался ради него? Когда Газ там, в палате, в сердцах сказал, что не уедет, Джон, конечно же, безоговорочно ему поверил, но после такого стремительного чуть ли не бегства было бы глупо ожидать, что он действительно так поступит. Джону показалось тогда, что Газ оставил их со Скоттом одних в палате, увидев потепление в отношениях, и потому решил не мешать. А раз теперь у него всё хорошо, то можно было и улететь. Раз всё равно не общались. Газ за всю эту неделю ни разу не позвонил, так почему?.. Если б только Джон знал, что друг до сих пор в городе…  
  
Появление Гарета на празднике спутало все планы. Невозможно забыть, когда любимые находятся с тобой в одном помещении. Джону хотелось разорваться на две части, быть и со Скотти, и с Газом одновременно, но, увы, такое невозможно, и потому приходилось сдерживать себя, смотреть издали на друга, которого хотелось обнять и поцеловать до боли в сердце.   
  
И он не сдержался.   
  
Всё-таки ж надо поприветствовать, раз встретились — так успокаивал себя Джон, стискивая друга в крепких объятиях и целомудренно целуя в щёку (в губы всё-таки не решился, не при Скотте, который всё знает).   
  
Сердце совершило кульбит и забилось где-то в горле то ли от волнения, то ли от проделанного, душа сладко дрогнула. Как же не хотелось расцеплять объятия, но пришлось. Приличия, Скотт, вечеринка — не время и не место, да и будет ли когда-нибудь Газ рад, если Джон откажется отлипать от него?   
  
— Привет! А я думал, ты давно уже где-нибудь отдыхаешь в окружении прелестных цыпочек, — поприветствовал Джон друга с широкой улыбкой, выглядя до безобразия счастливым. Он понимал, что так нельзя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пусть все списывают его слишком весёлое настроение, почти эйфорию, на окончание тяжёлой недели и радость от завершения проекта в срок.  
  
— Привет, — искренне улыбнулся ему Газ, и от этого снова захотелось его поцеловать. Точнее, сцеловать с губ эту, обращённую только к нему, улыбку. — Да вот, подумал, что здесь можно отдохнуть не хуже, чем где-либо ещё, — пренебрежительно пожал друг плечами, но глаза, его глаза говорили совершенно иное: «Я же говорил, что останусь ради тебя, и я это сделал… Вдруг понадобился бы?» — А ты? Какие планы на будущее?  
  
Джон растерялся. Он хотел уехать домой пораньше, уже успел соскучиться по Лондону, Салли и Кардиффу, по особой атмосфере и воздуху Великобритании, по собакам, которых в этот раз пришлось оставить там — здоровье и возраст не позволили, никто не давал стопроцентной гарантии, что они перенесут перелёт, но теперь, когда Гарет был здесь…  
  
— По крайней мере, ещё на неделю останемся, надо же привести дела в порядок, собраться да квартиру передать, — вдруг подал голос Скотт, до этого спокойно стоящий чуть позади Джона, и сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая руку. — Здравствуй, Гарет. Ив…  
  
И только тут Джон сообразил, что с подругой-то ещё и не поздоровался, потому, чувствуя себя до жути неловко из-за этой оплошности, пока Газ пожимал руку его мужу, Джон стискивал Ив в объятиях, которые больше напоминали флирт, чем дружеский жест.  
  
— Смотри, как бы тебя не приревновали, — рассмеявшись, пошутила Ив, когда Джоновы руки поползли по её спине вниз, и Джон тут же напрягся, отстраняясь и тревожно смотря на Скотти, пытаясь найти в его поведении хоть что-то, что бы говорило о чувствах мужа. Нет, конечно же, не из-за подруги. Он испугался, что близкое соседство Гарета, их приветствие могли сделать больно Скотту, а этого Джон искренне не хотел. Но Скотти выглядел как всегда — спокойно и уравновешенно, с лёгкой улыбкой и внимательным взглядом.   
  
Скотти.  
  
Джон вдруг испытал прилив любви к этому невероятному мужчине, который настолько терпелив, чтоб выносить его, Джона, со всеми выкрутасами и закидонами. Даже сейчас, когда всё так сложно. Тепло разлилось в душе лишь от одного взгляда на мужа, и Джон вдруг спонтанно обнял его и поцеловал. И пусть поцелуй был быстрый, лишь секундное прикосновение губ к губам, но все, кто его видел, почувствовали эмоции, вложенные в него.   
  
— Я тебя люблю, — перед тем, как отстраниться, прошептал Джон тихо, и тут его взгляд наткнулся на Гарета, и промелькнувшее на его лице выражение от увиденного заставило сердце Джона заныть — Газу было больно. Эта эмоция появилось на лице друга лишь на мгновение, и в следующую секунду всё было как обычно, можно было даже усомниться, что виденное — правда, а не игра воображения, но Джон так не подумал. Он видел, а он привык доверять себе.  
  
Что происходит? Почему Гарету стало больно? Вспомнил Джемму?.. Но от мыслей отвлёк хоровод событий, быстро закрутивший Джона, как это всегда бывало на вечеринках, если он был ключевой фигурой, а здесь именно так и было.  
  
Если честно, Джон празднование запомнил урывками — не потому, что много выпил, просто слишком насыщенным оно оказалось. Кажется, он пообщался с каждым приглашённым на этот вечер, напелся на неделю вперёд и получил парочку интересных предложений по работе, правда, отсылая всех к Гэвину, он же был его менеджером, вот пусть и занимается, а он потом в спокойной обстановке всё просмотрит и решит, принимать или нет.  
  
Да, вечер оказался суматошным настолько, что даже с мужем, не то что с Гаретом, было мало времени пообщаться, но был один момент, который запомнился, который позволил Джону не искать в толпе глазами друга с горькой мыслью, что это, возможно, их последняя встреча в этом месяце, а возможно, и году. И этот момент Джон помнил отчётливо.  
  
Когда пришло время ужина и все поспешили к столикам, что располагались в дальнем конце довольно большого помещения, Джон и Скотт как раз разговаривали со «старым кастом «Торчвуда», потому как-то незаметно и оказались в компании Ив, Кая и Гарета, вспоминая прошлые проделки и рассказывая друг другу смешные моменты со съёмок в других проектах. Было чертовски весело, Джон словно перенёсся назад во времени — не хватало только Наоко и Бёрна, чтоб почувствовать себя в 2006-м, когда всё только начиналось…  
  
Как ни странно, но первым, кто заметил лёгкую грусть Джона, оказался Гарет, и его тревожно-вопросительный взгляд просто-таки заставил того поделиться своими мыслями с остальными, что вызвало вторую волну ностальгических воспоминаний. И про устраиваемые ими ранее посиделки за просмотром «Торчвуда» в том числе.  
  
— А что? — вдруг очень воодушевилась Ив, наматывая на вилку спагетти. «Лишь бы жестикулировать не начала», — подумал тогда Джон, представив их всех с украшениями в виде свисающих макаронных изделий. Хм, а это было бы весело… — А давайте снова встретимся, как раньше. Запасёмся пиццей, завалимся к кому-нибудь из нас в гости и устроим ночь «Торчвуда»!   
  
— И ты снова опрокинешь свою часть пиццы мне на колени, — поддел Ив Гарет, возмущение которой потонуло в дружном смехе. Джон не смог не улыбнуться, вспомнив тот момент: подруга была очень возбуждена сценой свадьбы, то и дело вскакивала с места и, конечно же, в один из моментов задела рукой свою тарелку, вывалив её содержимое на Газа, сидящего рядом. Выразительно выгнутая бровь и колкий комментарий невозмутимого валлийца всех тогда заставили попадать на пол от смеха. Ну, по крайней мере, Джон точно валялся. А потом Кай выделил Гарету свои спортивные штаны (в тот раз собирались у него дома), которые ему были большеваты, но как же мило и трогательно Газ в них выглядел…  
  
Воспоминания вызвали лёгкую улыбку, от которой, как показалось тогда Джону, по крайней мере двое из сидящих за столиком на время выпали из разговора — или это были только его фантазии?   
  
— Я полностью за! — откликнулся Кай с энтузиазмом и, подмигнув, добавил: — С меня пиво и вторые штаны, если кому понадобятся… — и снова их столик потонул в смехе.  
  
— Я несу пиццу, и не дай бог хоть кто-нибудь окажется недовольным моим выбором! — категорически произнесла Ив и с вызовом оглядела присутствующих. Правда, смешливый огонёк в глазах испортил впечатление — уж что-что, а злиться или обижаться она точно не будет. Да и кто бы усомнился в умении Ив выбирать пиццу…  
  
— Тогда с нас квартира, — опередил Скотт Джона, хотевшего сказать то же самое, но боящегося предложить из-за присутствия Гарета в компании. Вдруг Скотт решит, что это из-за чувств... Но его муж всё исправил. Они уже давно понимали друг друга без слов. — В конце концов, у нас самый новомодный телевизор, Джон же не может жить без вечерних шоу…  
  
И снова радостный смех заполнил помещение.  
  
— А я? — вдруг немного растеряно спросил Гарет. — Что на мне? Вы же всё уже распределили…  
  
— А ты, главное, себя принеси, — со смешком перебила Ив, видимо, вспомнив те дни, когда Газ безбожно опаздывал или вовсе не приходил, ссылаясь на дела группы. — А то что же я буду делать без персональной подставки под пиццу? — о, подруга решила отыграться!  
  
— Мои колени смогут выдержать что-нибудь и потяжелее, чем тарелка, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Газ, красноречиво разглядывая Ив сверху донизу, но и та не растерялась:  
  
— Зато я не готова чувствовать своей жопой твои костлявые коленки, — и всё это с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, можно и не жопой! — подал голос Кай, и все снова разразились смехом.  
  
Как же было приятно снова слушать шуточные пикировки друзей! А знание, что скоро они все снова встретятся, уже в более тесной компании, наполнило сердце теплом и уверенностью, и почему-то ожиданием чудес. Ну не мог такой вечер не быть волшебным!  
  
Друзья уже начали обсуждать детали предстоящей встречи, а Джон до сих пор не мог поверить, что это действительно случится. Слишком давно они вот так вот не собирались, слишком это было невероятно и притягательно, слишком окрыляло… А то, что Скотт сам всех позвал, и Гарета в том числе, дарило надежду, что всё ещё может обойтись, что выход из сложившейся у них ситуации обязательно найдётся…


	20. Встреча, или Ночь «Торчвуда»

Найти время для встречи получилось только через два дня: вечная занятость их компании была не пустым звуком, и у Джона образовалось лишнее, совершенно ненужное ему время для волнений, а накрутить себя он умел как никто другой, не зря же его прозвали «королевой драмы».  
  
Правда, в этот раз была отдушина — Скотти, который не давал мужу впасть в панику, занимая его то одним, то другим вроде бы неотложным делом, с которыми, впрочем, мог бы справиться сам и с большим успехом, но Скотт рассудил, что лучше муж занятой, чем переживающий, а что тот волновался, было очень даже заметно.  
  
Скотт догадывался, из-за чего Джона так сильно проняло, но лезть в душу и объяснять происходящее не спешил. Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Джон сам должен понять, чего он хочет, что чувствует и к чему стремится, без этого не могло быть пути вперёд, а дать застрять их отношениям без развития значило бы обречь все их многолетние труды на провал. Значило потерять любовь. Семья — это не то, что будет существовать само по себе, над её сохранностью надо работать, и работать постоянно.  
  
Да, Скотт правильно сообразил — Джона тревожила и одновременно привлекала возможность быть рядом сразу с обоими: Скотти и Газом. В одной комнате. Может быть, даже сидеть близко-близко — Джон сомневался, что позволит себе, но мечтать-то это не мешало. Да, он был уверен, что во время встречи будет чувствовать неловкость, бояться лишний раз посмотреть и коснуться друга, но… оно того точно стоило. Увидеться ещё раз до отъезда — что может быть лучше? Неизвестно, а вот равноценно… Джон был счастлив, что Скотти рядом и поддерживает его. Это действительно помогало.  
  
Но это было не всё, что тревожило. Сны, что раньше видел Джон, наконец-то прошли, и он не знал, как к этому относиться. Вроде это классно, одной проблемой меньше, а вроде… Джон начинал скучать.  
  
Раньше, не видя Гарета, он мог во сне пообщаться с тем, кто очень похож, к кому Джон мог выражать свои чувства, не стесняясь, ведь в том мире Газ был его мужем — а теперь? Джон резко осознал, насколько долгим может быть срок их разлуки, и это напугало. Совсем не видеть Газа, пусть даже во сне, если в реале не получается, он оказался попросту не готов. Надо же, успел привыкнуть и привязаться к своим сновидениям, и теперь чувствовал, что лишился чего-то важного. Надо было снова учиться жить без спасательного жилета в виде мира, который Джон поначалу считал помехой, а в последнее время — спасением. Вот только и его теперь не стало.  
  
Джон понял, что больше не видит привычных снов, на следующий же день после недели ударной работы, в течение которой даже задумываться ни о чём, кроме сценария да реплик, не было ни времени, ни сил. И поначалу не придал этому факту значения, но потом, когда отдохнул, до него дошло происходящее, и стало не по себе.  
  
К тому же именно в это время Скотт завёл разговор о возобновлении терапии по нормализации снов, что стало последней каплей. Джон вспылил, отказался от любой помощи, особенно медикаментозной, и выразил желание навсегда закрыть эту тему. Каких трудов Скотту стоило уговорить мужа снова пойти к доктору, если проблемы со сном начнут заново беспокоить и не давать нормально жить, знал только сам Скотт.  
  
Из этого разговора Скотт наконец-то узнал и то, что его мучило последнее время, но он не решался спросить мужа, потому что до сих пор не был окончательно уверен, что Джон сказал правду и это всё-таки не была попытка суицида: оказалось, Джон не пошёл к специалисту, когда стало хуже, а самостоятельно решил подкорректировать лечение просто потому, что снова идти на приём не было сил. Не было желания видеть кого-то постороннего и тем более рассказывать ему о своих проблемах. Джон был уверен, что не сможет этого выдержать, а потому справлялся, как мог, раз рядом никого не было.  
  
Скотт в который уже раз пожалел, что выбрал политику отстранения, лелея свою боль, вместо того чтоб помочь мужу пройти этот сложный отрезок жизненного пути, ведь он видел, как тот мучился, и хорошо его знал. А также знал, что Джон его любит, был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
  
Что ж, что сделано, то сделано, но больше он не повторит своих ошибок.

  
** *****  
Первой к назначенному времени прибыла Ив, вдребезги разбивая стереотип о том, что женщины вечно опаздывают. Ха, да Ив всегда была далека от каких бы то ни было стереотипов!  
  
Войдя, она первым делом нагрузила Джона и Скотта коробками с пиццей, которых оказалось довольно много. У Джона даже промелькнула мысль, не на долгую ли осаду она рассчитывает, ведь такого количества еды хватило бы им всем не на один день. Впрочем, сам Джон тоже был бы рад застрять здесь где-то на недельку в весёлой компании, что собиралась сегодня. Жаль, что это невозможно, работа отнимала у них почти всё время.  
  
Кажется, Ив совершенно не смутилась, что первая, а использовала время до прихода остальных, чтоб лучше познакомиться с обстановкой. Особенно высоко был оценён телевизор — причина посиделок именно у Барроумен-Гиллов — и микроволновка, мощная, достаточно вместительная, с разнообразнейшими функциями, которую Ив обследовала, чтобы узнать, будет ли где разогреть пиццу, если кому из их компашки вдруг захочется горяченького.  
  
Вслед за Ив подтянулись и Кай с Гаретом, таща пиво. Достаточно крепкое. Шесть ящиков по шесть бутылок в каждом. Кажется, не только Ив болела гигантоманией… Нет, они действительно сговорились! С таким количеством выпивки и закуски можно было оторваться по полной, да ещё и останется на опохмел… Джон решил отказаться от любимых водки с тоником, купленных накануне, чтоб составить компанию в уничтожении пива своим друзьям — запасы алкоголя воистину ошеломляли.  
  
Пока Скотт возился с телевизором, Газ с Каем подтаскивали кресло к дивану для удобства да размещали журнальный столик посередине, Ив и Джон занимались пиццей и пивом. Точнее, выбирали по вкусам, с чего начать, да гремели посудой. Оказалось, что тарелок необходимого размера не так и много, и пришлось импровизировать. В итоге Ив досталась салатница, чему та была искренне рада («Оу, у меня будет самая большая тарелка!»), а Джону так вообще пришлось довольствоваться продолговатой, для подачи рыбы, но это совершенно не испортило настроения. Наоборот, так стало только веселее.  
  
За всей этой суматохой как-то забылось напряжение, с которым Джон ждал прихода друзей. Точнее, одного-единственного друга, к которому его чувства оказались намного сильнее, чем должны бы были, и потому умудрился пропустить момент, когда всё было готово и друзья заняли места перед телевизором.  
  
В кресле оказался Кай. Он был крупнее всех, и чтоб на диване поместилось четверо, ему стоило сесть отдельно. Но, кажется, он даже обрадовался: можно было устроиться как заблагорассудится, любая поза годилась, хоть вниз головой смотри.  
  
Скотт аккуратно пристроился на диване возле подлокотника, куда и положил пульт в надежде, что уж здесь-то он будет в безопасности. Он помнил прошлые подобные посиделки и не хотел под утро суматошно искать хотя бы его.  
  
Джон, конечно же, сел рядом с мужем, это даже не обсуждалось, а вот перемещения между Ив и Гаретом были весьма забавны. По крайней мере сначала, а потом Джон просто начал бояться лишний раз вздохнуть и даже пошевелиться, потому что… Газу пришлось сесть рядом — а всё шуточки Ив!  
  
Гарет присмотрел себе место рядом с другим подлокотником и даже уже устроился там, но Ив, принёсшая наконец-то последнюю на сейчас коробку с пиццей и поставив её на стол, категорически потребовала подвинуться.  
  
— Эй, я же не левша! — возмутилась она, и в глазах зажглись так хорошо знакомые всем дьяволята. — Я обещала, что буду использовать твои колени как подставку, и я это сделаю!  
  
После чего Ив внаглую оттеснила Гарета к Джону и, очень довольная собой, тут же поставила другу на колени свою салатницу, пока ещё пустую.  
  
Как ни странно, но Гарет смолчал. Кажется, ему вдруг стало неловко, но вот из-за чего? Джон же, которого вполне устраивало бы соседство Ив — не так волнительно, да и Скотти... — вдруг осознал, что происходит, и напрягся. То, о чём он мечтал, исполнилось, но принесло только страх, растерянность и толику радости. Не покой или счастье.  
  
Покосившись на мужа — как тот отнёсся к подобному его соседству? — и не увидев неприятия или боли, Джон слегка успокоился, но ведь всё было ещё впереди, они ж только начали смотреть, и сможет ли он усидеть между двумя небезразличными ему мужчинами и ничем не выдать себя, Джон не знал.  
  
Глотнув пива прямо из горла, — а все решили не использовать стаканы или кружки, тем более подходящих под пиво и не было — Джон постарался сосредоточиться на сериале, пусть пока шла лишь заставка, но всё тщетно. Тепло тел Гарета и Скотта ощущалось каждой клеткой, а мысль, что стоит лишь руку протянуть, и можно будет коснуться, просто не желала уходить, побуждая к действию. Только железная воля сейчас помогала Джону казаться относительно спокойным и даже в какой-то мере заинтересованным в происходящем на экране.  
  
Первая, более спокойная часть посиделок запомнилась мало, потому что Джон так и провёл её в борьбе с самим собой, со своими желаниями, налегая на пиво и пиццу да пытаясь адекватно реагировать на комментарии друзей, которые, кажется, вовсю наслаждались просмотром, хоть, конечно же, видели сериал и до этого, к тому же не один раз.  
  
Только когда приятная расслабленность накрыла Джона, тот понял, что напиваться в его ситуации было не лучшей идеей, но было уже поздно. Впрочем, и остальные, судя по поведению, были не очень трезвы. Ив докапывалась до Кая, называя его своим парнем, Гарет расслабленно сидел, с лёгкой, еле заметной улыбкой глядя на горлышко бутылки, кажется, задумавшись о чём-то своём, и только Скотт продолжал смотреть «Торчвуд», уж как-то даже слишком внимательно, словно то, что там происходило, навело его на какие-то довольно неожиданные мысли. Джон покосился на экран — там шла история киберженщины — и вздохнул. Реакция Скотта на серию настораживала…  
  
Приглядевшись, Джон понял, что сейчас будет показано, и невольно схватил за руку… Гарета, а не Скотта. Возможно, подсознательно он испугался прикоснуться к мужу, когда тот настолько ушёл в сериал, который сейчас должен был показать сцену поцелуя его, Джона, с другим. И не просто с другим, а с тем, к кому, как знал Скотт, он что-то чувствует.  
  
Не сразу Джон заметил, что после его действия друг замер, а во взгляде появились растерянность и нечто болезненное.  
  
— Извини, — смутился Джон, тут же убирая свою руку и виновато улыбаясь.  
  
— Всё в порядке, просто неожиданно, — фыркнул Газ, да только вот выражение его глаз не поменялось. Вздохнув, Джон перенёс внимание на мужа и увидел, что они с Гаретом привлекли его внимание, и тот сейчас наблюдал уже совсем не за экраном.  
  
— О, люблю этот момент! Двойной поцелуй! — вдруг отвлеклась Ив от разговора с Каем и уставилась на экран, после чего соскочила с дивана и протанцевала вокруг журнального столика, заставив всех сидящих мужчин чуть вжаться, чтоб хватило места, и снова плюхнулась туда, где до этого сидела. — Прозекторская, это же так романтично!  
  
— Кладбище или морг тебе бы понравились ещё больше, — вдруг буркнул Гарет, слегка поморщившись. Видимо, Ив не очень удачно приземлилась.  
  
— Неа, космос, — погрозила Ив Гарету пальцем и тут же обвиняюще обратилась к Джону: — Эй, ты почему нас ни разу в космос не брал, а? На другие планеты, космические станции, крейсеры… ты же капитан Джек Харкнесс, не верю, что не мог!  
  
— Ну да, — тут же ехидно, с нотками разочарования и обиды отозвался Джон, радуясь возможности отвлечься от своих чувств, да и ситуацию разрядило. — Я всё борюсь за нормальность, чтоб у всех была жизнь помимо Торчвуда, а им космос подавай…  
  
Гостиная тут же потонула в хохоте.  
  
После серии о каннибалах, во время просмотра которой Джону всё время хотелось взять Гарета за руку — настолько вид измученного Янто выбивал из колеи, заставляя бросать на сидящего рядом друга встревоженные взгляды, — все сошлись во мнении, что ночи на весь сериал не хватит (элементарная математика), и вот тут желания разделились: одни хотели пересмотреть любимые серии, а другие третий сезон, но большинством голосов (трое против Джона и Гарета) было принято решение в пользу последнего. Меньшинству оставалось лишь смириться…  
  
Нет, Джон, конечно же, любил все сезоны «Торчвуда», да и «Доктора Кто», где появлялся, но сейчас смотреть на развитие чувств между Джеком и Янто было физически больно. Вспоминались прошедшие сны, и мысль, что такого в настоящем просто не может быть, словно острыми ножами, резанула по сердцу. Он по-настоящему любил своего мужа, Скотта, но и мир с мужем Гаретом был не менее прекрасен…  
  
Джон даже не заметил, как во время, когда прогремел взрыв, уничтоживший Хаб, схватил сидящих рядом за руки, да так и продолжил просмотр, полностью погрузившись в происходящее на экране и свои переживания. А на моменте, когда Янто умер, начал беззвучно плакать и прорыдал всю последнюю серию… Впрочем, и остальные смотревшие притихли, шутить не хотелось. Всё-таки третий сезон вышел сильным, и с этим никто не мог поспорить.  
  
Время пролетело незаметно, и когда на экране пробежали финальные титры, тишина в комнате разбилась о тихое тревожное «Джон?», сказанное голосом Гарета, который первым заметил состояние друга. Он не очень-то любил смотреть на свою работу, потому не погрузился так же глубоко, как остальные.  
  
— Ой, — кажется, Джон только сейчас пришёл в себя и тут же убрал руки, начав вытирать щёки тыльной стороной ладоней. — Я в порядке, честно. Всё хорошо, — ответил Джон Гарету, слегка повернувшись в его сторону, но весь его вид говорил обратное. Джон не был в порядке.  
  
Гарет растерялся. Он не знал, что делать. Хотелось обнять, успокоить, но при муже это было бы слишком неуместно. Бросив вопросительный взгляд Джону через плечо, он вдруг заметил еле видимый кивок ободрения от Скотта, словно тот мог прочитать его мысли и дал добро на дальнейшие действия. Джон нуждался в утешении, и Газ больше не мог это игнорировать.  
  
Вздохнув, он медленно потянулся к другу и прижал его к себе так осторожно, словно боялся в любой момент или встретить сопротивление, или быть обвинённым во всех смертных грехах, но ничего из этого не последовало. Газ услышал, что и Ив время от времени хлюпает носом, но рядом был Кай, который мог помочь ей. Да и Скотт смотрел сейчас с понимающей улыбкой, словно и не думал сердиться на то, что Джон нашёл утешение не в его, а чужих объятиях.  
  
Это казалось дико неправильным, но Гарет решил забить. Это не его семья, не его жизнь, а в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят. К тому же трудно думать о чём-то ещё, когда в руках у тебя находится тот, о ком в последнее время не можешь перестать думать, о ком не получается не тревожиться.  
  
Когда все успокоились — больше всего на это понадобилось времени Джону, времени и стакан обычной воды, — то вернулись к разговору, и в этот раз темой стало их будущее. Выяснилось, что Ив и Кай уже послезавтра отбывают к себе, а вот у Гарета, раз тот взял заслуженный отпуск, пока планов нет. Все тут же начали советовать, где и как можно интересно провести время, на что друг лишь загадочно улыбался и благодарил, не забывая, правда, вставлять комментарии в своей излюбленной саркастичной манере. Даже Джон увлёкся, ища самое подходящее для Газа занятие, хоть время от времени в его глазах и мелькали отголоски боли будущего расставания, а вот Скотт подошёл к ситуации более практично:  
  
— Раз ты ещё будешь здесь в выходные, не хочешь ли провести их с нами? — огорошил вдруг муж Джона неожиданным предложением. — Мы улетаем в понедельник, но до пятницы надеемся разделаться со всеми делами.  
  
— Я… эмс… ну… того… да, буду… но… — что-то разволновался Гарет, начиная заикаться и мямлить.  
  
— Просто я не смогу один вымотать Джона до нужной кондиции, а иначе он не уснёт, будет волноваться из-за предстоящего полёта, — пожал плечами Скотт с лёгкой ироничной улыбкой, показывающей, что он шутит, но в каждой шутке же есть доля правды, ведь так?  
  
Все рассмеялись, памятуя о страхе Джона перед полётами, а Гарет наконец-таки решился.  
  
— С удовольствием посижу с этим великовозрастным ребёнком, раз он такой непоседа, — открыто улыбнулся он, и у Джона перехватило дыхание. Только потому он и не смог сразу ответить на подколку, а поняв смысл, уже не захотел ничего говорить. Не хотелось своими комментариями всё испортить — Газ же мог в любой момент забрать свои слова обратно.  
  
Джон не понимал, зачем Скотту понадобилось звать Гарета, не понимал, что происходит, как, впрочем, бывало довольно часто, но происходящее его устраивало, потому он решил оставить выяснения на потом и насладиться подарком, преподнесённым ему судьбой.  
  
Друзья посидели ещё немного и начали расходиться, хоть Скотт с Джоном и предложили им остаться на ночь. Да, время было позднее, но такси же никто не отменял, к тому же пусть квартира была и большая, но на пять человек явно не рассчитана, так что…  
  
Проводив шумную компанию, Скотт при помощи наконец-то начавшего отчаянно зевать Джона привёл дом в порядок и только тогда, совершенно удовлетворённый, отправился спать вместе с мужем. Хорошо, что до выходных было время — сегодняшний день подкинул информации, и ему стоило о многом подумать. 


	21. Выходные втроём

Как бы Джон ни старался, он не мог представить, как пройдут эти выходные. Почему-то постоянно казалось, что он оплошает, что будет слишком неловко, что из затеи Скотти не выйдет ничего хорошего. Но и отказаться от встречи попросту не мог: не хватало сил. Не увидеть Гарета хотя бы ещё один раз перед отъездом было бы непозволительно, да и перед Скоттом выглядеть трусом — как же, сбегает от проблемы, боится себя выдать — не хотелось. Разочаровывать мужа и разочаровываться в себе.   
  
Хорошо, что Скотт продолжал нагружать его разными задачами, что отвлекало и позволило действительно уложиться в срок. К вечеру пятницы всё было готово к отъезду. Остались повседневные мелочи, которые можно было собрать за считаные часы.   
  
Квартира снова стала выглядеть нежилой, что заставило тяжело вздохнуть — за полгода Джон к ней успел привыкнуть, а из-за своей сентиментальности покидать подобные места ему всегда было грустно. Вспомнилась и причина, по которой он уезжает — окончание съёмок. Ещё один большой проект был позади, и это, кроме удовлетворения, принесло ещё и немного грусти.   
  
Меланхолия грозила накрыть с головой, надо было отвлечься, и Джон снова попробовал представить момент их с Гаретом скорой встречи и распланировать свои действия. Но, как бы много вариантов он ни придумал, всё равно не угадал. Всё произошло совершенно иначе.   
  
Началось с того, что Джон, накрутивший себя, долго не мог уснуть, потому и встал довольно поздно — в одиннадцать тридцать (Скотти из-за проблем Джона со сном специально не стал его будить). Если учесть, что Гарет должен был приехать к ним в двенадцать, времени на приведение себя в порядок почти не осталось. Быстрый душ и парочка тостов с соком — вот и всё, что успел Джон перед тем, как Гарет нарисовался на пороге. О, Джон даже не переоделся, потому, стоило только прозвучать мелодии звонка, в халате метнулся к гардеробу, оставляя мужу почётную обязанность встретить долгожданного гостя, и только потом сообразил, что пред Газом можно было не стесняться — он и не такое видел. Если честно, вышло довольно глупо.   
  
Да, о таком Джон вчера даже и помыслить не мог.  
  
Когда же он приготовился к встрече, в гостиной никого не оказалось. Это удивило — куда эти двое могли деться, но загадка решилась быстро: Джон услышал их голоса на кухне и поспешил присоединиться.  
  
Оказывается, Скотт решил напоить гостя кофе, потому они и оказались здесь. Джон, кстати, тоже получил свою порцию, что помогло окончательно проснуться и подняло настроение. Сидеть вот так вот, по-домашнему, на кухне за одним столом, пить крепкий кофе и разговаривать с двумя самыми необходимыми мужчинами оказалось настолько приятно, что на душе потеплело. Это было самое восхитительное утро с момента, как у него начались те странные сны.   
  
— Так чем мы сегодня займёмся? — с улыбкой спросил Гарет, и Джон тут же вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность. Действительно, чем?  
  
Джон ожидал услышать пожелания каждого из мужчин, но почему-то оба — Скотт и Гарет — выжидательно смотрели именно на него, даже не пытаясь что-либо предлагать. До Джона только сейчас дошло, что это его они считали ответственным за программу выходных…  
  
Ну конечно, а кто же ещё? Именно он же всегда выступал генератором идей, и легче было согласиться, чем весь день потом слушать его нытьё. Просто удивительно, как эти двое его знали. Последняя мысль заставила улыбнуться даже несмотря на то, что Джон слегка паниковал. Дело в том, что в этот раз у него не было плана: потонув в своих переживаниях, он совершенно упустил эту проблему из виду.   
  
— О, неужели ты ничего не придумал?.. — через некоторое время удивлённо произнёс Газ, правильно истолковав растерянное молчание друга. — Кому рассказать — не поверят!   
  
Гарет смотрел на друга с таким наигранным ужасом и неверием, что Джон просто не смог не рассмеяться.  
  
— Как-то не до того было, — пришлось признаться Джону, выглядящему сейчас довольно смущённо. А ещё он злился на себя — ну не должен он был чувствовать себя идиотом из-за такого пустяка — и испытывал досаду: ещё и получаса с их встречи не прошло, а уже столько неловких моментов. Прав он был, ничего хорошего из затеи не выйдет.…  
  
— Раз у нас нет плана, давайте просто прогуляемся по городу, — вдруг предложил Скотт, спасая положение. Видимо, решил сжалиться над своим непутёвым мужем. — Там и решим, чем заняться.  
  
Предложение было встречено энтузиазмом и благодарностью со стороны Джона и понимающей улыбкой Гарета, который был не против побродить по незнакомым улицам и паркам. Особенно если Джон будет рядом, да и Скотт в последнее время стал ему более интересен. Его начитанность, его поведение, вызывающее всё больше вопросов, его особое отношение к нему, Гарету, которое чувствовалось в последнее время. Хотелось понять, разгадать этого спокойного человека, так долго живущего рядом с Джоном, этим человеком-фейерверком, человеком-праздником, и ещё не уставшего от его выходок.  
  
Так они и поступили: не торопясь допив кофе, просто вышли на улицу и прогулочным шагом направились к центру. Сначала шли молча, но разговорились после Гаретова замечания о странном граффити на стене. Оказывается, Скотт тоже в своё время им заинтересовался и нашёл в интернете немало интересного. Так и началась их оживлённая беседа.   
  
Джон их сначала слушал, испытывая облегчение, что неловкое молчание ушло, но потом ему это надоело и он отвлёкся на свои мысли, продолжая шагать рядом. Но так долго продолжаться не могло: кипучая энергия просто не позволяла Джону быть тихим, ему, конечно же, захотелось привлечь к себе внимание, появилась некая ревность: где это видано — так увлеклись, что его не замечают!   
  
Понадеявшись вставить хоть слово, Джон снова постарался вникнуть в тему разговора, но потерпел фиаско — речь шла о вещах, которыми он никогда глубоко не интересовался: истории и архитектуре Уэльса и его окрестностей, потому, чтоб хоть чем-то занять себя, он стал петь любые вспоминающиеся ему песни, время от времени безбожно их коверкая и меняя слова, глазеть по сторонам да выплясывать на тротуаре, воображая то сцену, то нарисованную детскую игру — классики. И, конечно же, Джон не заметил, что тема разговора идущих рядом вскоре сменилась, и теперь они тихо начали говорить именно о нём…  
  
— О, мороженое! — вдруг радостно воскликнул Джон, узрев рядом с входом в парк, в очередной раз оглядывая окрестности, передвижную тележку со всем понятной вывеской, и тут же уверенно направился к ней. Гарет и Скотт, замолчав на полуслове, немного удивлённо переглянулись и одновременно негромко рассмеялись: они только что сравнивали Джона с ребёнком — и вот очередное подтверждение.  
  
После мороженого: сливочного, с шоколадной крошкой и палочкой корицы — разговор плавно перешёл к теме любимых блюд, вкусов в кино, одежде, литературе, играх… причём они не просто сами рассказывали, а каждый пытался угадать пристрастия другого, и ведь даже у Джона не всегда получалось правильно отвечать про мужа, да и у Скотта бывали трудности, так что получилось весело.   
  
Джон был настолько счастлив, что схватился за телефон и сделал пару общих селфи, сразу же поделившись ими со всем миром, даже записал парочку видео, и не только со своими проказами, снимать которые ему помогали попеременно то Скотт, то Гарет, за кадром комментируя поведение Джона так, что тот чуть от смеха не падал.  
  
Они и не заметили, как прошли парк и оказались у кинотеатра, где Джон тут же зацепился взглядом за афишу, призывающую посмотреть художественный фильм «Драйв» и, конечно же, тут же загорелся этой идеей. Джон всегда любил скорость, а фильм был про гонщика…   
  
И только когда они уже были в зале, Джон сообразил, что идея его не очень. Сидеть в полумраке, когда по обе стороны от тебя находятся люди, к которым одинаково хочется прикоснуться — это пытка. Словно он в «ночь «Торчвуда» ещё не намучился. Он же только умудрился расслабиться, только начал получать удовольствие от прогулки, только поверил, что выходные получатся отличными, как снова всё испортил.   
  
Напряжение сковало тело, но, слава богу, фильм оказался неплохим, потому получилось абстрагироваться от обстановки и досмотреть его без особых проблем, не отвлекаясь на сидевших рядом. Правда, выходя из кинотеатра, он всё равно выглядел уставшим, потому, видимо, Скотт и предложил перекусить — да и по времени было самое то.  
  
В кафе, куда зашли, готовили вкусно, негромкая музыка и столы из настоящего дерева создавали уютную атмосферу, потому после обеда Джон действительно приободрился, но до конца вернуть то ощущение счастья у него так и не вышло.   
  
Может, именно потому Гарет и предложил закончить день в баре? Развеяться, выпить, потанцевать. Может, даже попеть караоке… последние его слова и убедили Джона, что это всё ради него, сам Газ предпочитал петь с группами исполнителей, а не когда мелодия доносится из каких-то там колонок.   
  
Впрочем, отказываться смысла не имело. Всё равно все будут довольны — бар есть бар, да и компания, как Джон успел уже убедиться, нравилась не только ему. Джон и не думал, что Газ со Скоттом найдут столько общих тем для разговора, что им будет интересно друг с другом. Может, стоило раньше начать теснее общаться, а то Скотти постоянно на съёмках держался чуть в стороне, в основном только наблюдая за процессом да ожидая его. Интересно, как тогда бы сложилась жизнь? Джону стало не по себе от мысли, что Скотт в таком случае мог бы и сам увлечься Гаретом. Возможно, тогда и до подписания партнёрства дело бы не дошло… Нет, об этом совершенно не хотелось думать.  
  
До выбранного бара решили добираться пешком, благо оказалось недалеко и погода позволяла. Заодно прогулялись по ещё одному парку.   
  
Заведение встретило громкой музыкой и общим весельем, от которого Джону тут же захотелось петь и танцевать, чем он и занялся. Правда, сначала они всё-таки выбрали напитки да оккупировали столик подальше от танцпола, чтоб было удобней общаться, когда выдохнутся.   
  
Почему-то именно в подобной атмосфере Джон вдруг перестал беспокоиться об уместности своего поведения, прикосновений, наконец-то отпустив себя. Может, роль сыграла водка с тоником, раскрепостив, или это произошло из-за привычной обстановки, в которой Джон довольно часто в свободное от работы время общался как с мужем, так и с другом. Единственное отличие — сегодня они оба были рядом, одновременно.  
  
О, как Джон зажигал! Он даже с Газом умудрился спеть, хоть тот долго отнекивался перед тем, как уступить, и мужа вытянуть потанцевать не только под быстрые и зажигательные мелодии, но и медленные, когда надо было только покачиваться из стороны в сторону в такт музыке, обнимаясь. Гарет, впрочем, тоже не избежал этой участи: припомнив ему танец со свадьбы Гвен, Джон и друга уволок на танцпол, стоило только заиграть следующему медляку…   
  
За общим весельем, шуточками, приколами, выпивкой и разговорами время пролетело незаметно, и когда Джон в очередной раз глянул на часы, оказалось уже три часа ночи. Вот это называется повеселились. Неудивительно, что он начал уставать.  
  
Домой ехали на такси, при этом Скотт умудрился задремать в машине и на очередном повороте его голова оказалась у Гарета на плече, который не только не убрал её, но и осторожно переместился так, чтоб тому было удобней. Джон сидел с другой стороны от мужа и с удивлением наблюдал за этой сценой. Нет, он не ревновал. Совершенно. Он просто не ожидал подобного, вот и всё.   
  
Подъехав к дому, Джон и проснувшийся к этому моменту Скотт, не сговариваясь, предложили Гарету остаться, пообещав постелить ему в гостиной, ссылаясь на поздний час и то, что завтра он всё равно сюда вернётся. Так зачем уезжать? Гарет согласился, хоть и выглядел при этом немного смущённо, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и засунув руки в карманы. Джону бы очень хотелось знать, о чём его друг сейчас думал.  
  
Спать отправились почти сразу, слишком устали за прошедший день, и даже Джон уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Он успел лишь подумать, что всё прошло намного лучше, чем рассчитывал, хоть пару раз он и мог всё испортить. Хорошо, что рядом были те, кто вечно его поддерживает и выручает… 

  
*******  
Утро запомнилось похмельем и сушняком, но после пары таблеток и минералки все довольно быстро пришли в норму.   
  
Для Джона же самым ярким воспоминанием стал Газ, проснувшийся позже всех, а потому не стесняясь натягивающий джинсы и футболку при зрителях — а что такого, все мужики. И если Скотт лишь осмотрел, но не без интереса, фигуру гостя, то Джон просто залип, его аж жаром окатило от подобного зрелища. Ну да, Газ и в гостях не изменил привычке спать в одних трусах, да и одежды запасной у него не было. Вчера, конечно, Гарету предложили ночнушку, или футболку, или в чём он там привык спать, но Газ только рукой махнул, мол, забейте, и завалился как есть.   
  
Растрёпанным, со следами подушки на щеке, Гарет выглядел не менее очаровательно, чем обычно. А для Джона, возможно, даже больше, ведь это было так по-домашнему… Снова вспомнились сны, что там можно было часто созерцать подобное, и на сердце защемило. Может, именно поэтому Джон сбежал на кухню, готовить всем кофе, пока Скотт лечил Гарета от похмелья. И, конечно же, Джон не увидел, каким взглядом его проводил друг.  
  
За завтраком снова прикидывали, чем сегодня заняться, и в этот раз Джон подал неплохую идею — арендовать машину и проехаться по окрестностям, устроив Гарету настоящую экскурсию. Показать всё то, что их самих успело впечатлить за полгода проживания здесь.   
  
Так и поступили. Этот день оказался не хуже вчерашнего, а возможно, даже и лучше...   
  
Джон и Скотт попеременно вели машину, но Гарет никогда не оставался один. Скотт занимал его интеллектуальной беседой, рассказывал истории о местах, где они проезжали, какие-нибудь интересные или забавные факты, ощущая подлинный интерес к поднятой им теме; Джон, когда наставала его очередь садиться рядом, болтал обо всём, что только в голову приходило, шутил и прикалывался, получая в ответ не менее остроумные подколки со стороны друга; и все они время от времени пели, подначиваемые Джоном. Даже когда тот был за рулём, если становилось скучно, он вполне мог выдать что-нибудь задорное, прося подпевать, иначе грозился начать шалить не по-детски, и Скотту с Гаретом действительно не хотелось знать, что бы это могло значить.   
  
Удивительно, но в машине образовалась лёгкая, непринуждённая атмосфера, полная смеха и веселья, чего Джон совсем не ожидал: он боялся неловкого молчания или, в лучшем случае, интересной беседы, но не такого единения всех со всеми. Джон даже забыл, что стоит сдерживать свои чувства, забыл, что опасался прикасаться к другу, чтоб не раскрыться, снова стал самим собой и, кажется, Скотт с Гаретом были совсем не против такого его поведения. Наоборот, смотря на него, улыбались своими самыми искренними улыбками, которые отражались и в их взглядах.   
  
Даже на остановках для осмотра той или иной достопримечательности чувство лёгкости и непринуждённости совсем не терялось. Джон вешался на Скотта, обнимался с Гаретом, наделал кучу селфи, часть из которых сразу же отправлялась в интернет, вертелся как заведённый и побывал везде, куда только можно было добраться, пару раз доведя своих сопровождающих до белого каления. Точнее, это Газ потом витиевато ругался на друга, Скотт же со страдальческим вздохом лишь укоризненно смотрел на мужа и всё, но от этого Джону становилось только стыднее. Правда, идиллии поездки эти эпизоды не нарушили, мир был восстановлен довольно быстро — ну разве можно долго сердиться на этого гиперактивного белозубого красавчика?   
  
Если бы Джон решил поразмышлять, поведение Скотта и Гарета в эти выходные могло бы загнать его в тупик, но в тот момент он был слишком счастлив, чтобы задумываться, почему всё именно так, и может ли это хоть что-то значить, к чему такое сближение в будущем может привести. Возможно, его игнорирование обстоятельств было и к лучшему.  
  
Вечером, когда они все снова собрались в квартире семьи Барроумен-Гиллов, Джону показалось, что теперь никому из их небольшой компании уже не хотелось расставаться. Даже Скотт посматривал на Гарета как-то тоскливо — кажется, они успели обсудить не все темы, которые хотелось, и, судя по Газу, это расстраивало обоих. Просто удивительно.  
  
Сам же Джон еле сдерживался, чтоб позорно не зареветь, потому что, только ощутив вкус совместного досуга, лишаться этого почти сразу было невыносимо. И смогут ли они когда-нибудь повторить, неизвестно. Правда, надежда на подобное у Джона была — недаром же Скотт с Гаретом, расставаясь, выглядели удручёнными.   
  
Обнимая Газа в коридоре перед его уходом, Джон так сильно стиснул того в объятиях, что друг аж выдохнул и не смог не подколоть:  
  
— Ты решил сломать мне пару рёбер, чтоб я никуда не смог уйти, да? — невозмутимо спросил Газ, а когда Джон, смутившись, вдруг отступил на пару шагов, сам приблизился и обнял в ответ. — Поверь, мне хочется остаться не меньше… — тихо пробормотал он, наклонившись почти к самому его уху, и, грустно улыбнувшись, наконец-то вышел, не забыв перед этим на прощание пожать руку Скотту. — Звоните, пишите, я всегда на связи.  
  
Скотт закрыл за Гаретом дверь и пошёл подготавливать оставшиеся вещи — улетать завтра надо было очень-очень рано, чуть ли не ночью, а Джон ещё долго стоял в коридоре, оглушённый почти прошёптанной на ухо фразой своего друга… 


	22. Тоска

Как бы ни хотелось, выспаться перед полётом у Джона так и не вышло. В голове постоянно крутились слова Гарета, сказанные на прощание, моменты их встреч и проведённых втроём выходных, сомнения и желания, страхи и надежды, так что когда надо было вставать, Джон чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Хорошо, хоть в самолёте удалось подремать пару часов после водки с тоником. Пусть так, но это было хоть что-то.   
  
Премьера первой серии «Торчвуд: День чуда» с последующим обсуждением сериала на панели, из-за которой в общем-то они с мужем и вылетели так рано, прошла гладко. Джон, как всегда, шутил и улыбался, заражая своей кипучей энергией всех вокруг, хоть на самом деле чувствовал себя слишком усталым: они только прилетели — и сразу за работу. Джон утешал себя лишь тем, что после мероприятия у него намечался двухнедельный перерыв — вот тогда и отдохнёт.   
  
Да и Скотт поддерживал мужа, как мог: был рядом, смеялся над его шутками, а когда тому становилось невмоготу, ободряюще улыбался, из-за чего у Джона словно бы второе дыхание открывалось. Или какое там по счёту? Мысль: «Что бы я без тебя делал, Скотти?» — и чувство благодарности не раз за этот вечер посещали вымотавшегося Джона.  
  
Наконец, всё закончилось, но надо было ещё выдержать дорогу домой: больше трёх часов на машине. Конечно, можно было бы остановиться и в Лондоне, но хотелось поскорее увидеть собак, впервые оставленных так надолго, да насладиться домашним уютом, зная, что завтра не надо никуда ехать, даже можно совсем не выходить, если захочется.  
  
Дом в Салли встретил своих хозяев тишиной, которая уже через пару минут была разрушена счастливым лаем соскучившихся Харриса, Чарли и Капитана Джека. Хоть Джон и устал, но не смог пройти мимо: присев на корточки прямо у порога, он начал наглаживать и тискать своих любимцев, неся всякую ласковую чушь. Скотти тоже наклонился погладить собак, но, в отличие от мужа, надолго отвлекаться не стал — предстояло ещё многое сделать. Да хотя бы вещи в дом занести. К тому же на улице было уже прохладно, ночь на дворе, так что задерживаться не стоило.  
  
Включив в коридоре свет, Скотт, воспользовавшись тем, что Джон отвлёк на себя всё внимание их небольшой стаи, спокойно отнёс чемоданы в гостиную и только после этого позвал мужа, сильно увлёкшегося радостной встречей:  
  
— Джон, не застревай у порога, ещё простынешь. Да и собакам теперь надо лапы мыть…   
  
— Я всё сделаю, — отозвался уже намного повеселевший супруг, тут же направляясь в ванную, неся на руках Капитана Джека, который всё время пытался лизнуть хозяина в лицо. Чарли и Харрис следовали за ними, неистово виляя своими шерстяными хвостами.  
  
Скотт с улыбкой проводил мужа взглядом и решил обследовать дом, начав с кухни. Хотелось пить, да и посмотреть, что из еды есть, тоже было бы неплохо: женщина, что следила за собаками и прибиралась в доме в их отсутствие, должна была сегодня подготовить всё к возвращению, в том числе и закупиться необходимым.  
  
Заглянув в холодильник, Скотт удовлетворённо кивнул и достал минералу, тут же открывая её и отпивая прямо из горла. Стоило бы налить в стакан, да усталость брала своё — не только Джона вымотал прошедший день. Отнеся чемоданы в гардеробную комнату, он достал всё то, что понадобится им в первую очередь, и, наконец-то почувствовав удовлетворение от проделанной работы, спустился вниз.  
  
Джона он застал на кухне. Тот с удовольствием поглощал подогретый сэндвич, запивая его яблочным соком. Собаки крутились у его ног, то ли ожидая, что с ними поделятся, то ли выпрашивая ещё ласки.   
  
Хоть Скотт тоже давно не ел, но аппетита у него не наблюдалось — слишком устал. Единственным его желанием сейчас было принять душ да лечь спать, о чём он и сказал своему супругу.  
  
— Конечно, Скотти, о чём речь! — широко улыбнулся Джон, уже совершенно не выглядя уставшим, и Скотт снова поразился, откуда у того столько энергии, ведь ещё совсем недавно с ног валился. — Я скоро приду.  
  
— Что ж, тогда спокойной ночи, — мягко улыбнулся Скотт и, подойдя, легко поцеловал мужа в губы.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
К сожалению, Скотт уснул, не дождавшись Джона, но зато утром тот обнаружился в постели, как и все их собаки. С улыбкой смотря на спящего мужа, Скотт вдруг подумал, что всё закончилось, и теперь их жизнь войдёт в привычную колею. И эта мысль почему-то не вызвала в душе ожидаемого облегчения, потому, наверное, в дальнейшем он и действовал именно так, а не иначе. 

  
*******  
Приехав домой, Джон думал, что всё свободное время будет только тем и заниматься, что отдыхать, что сил ни на что после стрессовых последних недель у него уже не осталось. Валяться в шезлонге с видом на залив Салли, попивая коктейли, есть вредное и вкусное, смотреть телевизор, дышать воздухом Великобритании да общаться с собаками, время от времени читая новости и постя твитты — что может быть лучше, особенно если любимый человек рядом (а Скотт решил в эти две недели тоже не работать), но всё оказалось не так просто.  
  
Выкинуть Гарета из головы не получалось. Нет-нет, а всплывали в памяти то его улыбка, то ехидные замечания, а то и вовсе вспоминались моменты из снов. Образ друга не отпускал. И пусть воспоминания были вполне невинны — если не считать Гарета в одних трусах, да и то… — но они каждый раз отзывались болью и щемящим чувством в груди. Джон скучал и ничего не мог с этим поделать, даже их не очень-то частая переписка не помогала.  
  
Первые два дня Джон действительно восстанавливался, выполняя свои планы по пассивному отдыху, но уже на третий всё это так осточертело, что хоть на стенку лезь. Нет, не умел он долго сидеть дома и в очередной раз в этом убедился.   
  
Теперь Джон уже с нетерпением ждал запланированное на пятое июля мероприятие — награждение почётной степенью доктора драмы Королевской Шотландской академией музыки и драмы, но ещё больше ему хотелось начать снимать третий сезон «Tonight's the Night», что было намечено на следующий же день после награждения. Он с ностальгией вспоминал первые два сезона, как ему нравилось осуществлять мечты людей. Тогда он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, нужным и полностью удовлетворённым своей работой.   
  
Но сейчас надо было как-то прожить полторы недели и не сойти с ума от серости и однообразия, от воспоминаний и тоски, потихоньку заполоняющих его душу. Джон пытался бунтовать, ездил по магазинам, ходил в бары с мужем, даже посетил парочку музеев, пытаясь найти то, что ему помогло бы, но, увы, ничто не могло заполнить пустоту на сердце, которая постепенно грозила ввергнуть в меланхолию, а возможно, и депрессию. Способ справиться был, но Джон боялся даже самому себе признаться в том, что ему могло бы сейчас помочь. Точнее, кто. 

  
*******  
Скотт, прекрасно знавший своего мужа, уже пару дней наблюдал за метаниями Джона, замечая все его попытки отвлечься, чем-то занять себя, чтобы хоть немного унять боль и тоску, поселившиеся в душе. Да, Джон пытался не показывать вида, насколько ему было плохо, но Скотти не провести — и тот с тревогой наблюдал, как отчаянно боролся сам с собой в последнее время его супруг.   
  
Очень хотелось помочь, но он не знал, как. Его поддержка не действовала, не поднимали настроение ни алкоголь, ни любимые фильмы, даже активный отдых не отвлекал от терзавших Джона мыслей. Возобновились проблемы со сном. Скотт понимал, что если всё пустить на самотёк, его слишком эмоциональный и гиперактивный муж за оставшиеся полторы недели может довести себя до ручки, снова отколоть что-нибудь этакое, наделать ошибок, которые потом долго придётся исправлять.   
  
Дальше так продолжаться не могло, и у Скотта, перепробовавшего уже многое, появилась одна немного сумасшедшая, но интересная идея, и, что самое удивительное, она совершенно не вызвала в нём отторжения, наоборот, даже отчего-то показалась довольно заманчивой.  
  
— Джон, давай слетаем куда-нибудь отдохнуть? — спокойно предложил Скотт мужу за ужином. Очень буднично, словно говорил об очередной прогулке по городу. — Время есть, и ты уже весь извёлся, я же вижу. Знаю, как тебе трудно долго сидеть без дела.  
  
Джон поднял голову от тарелки и немного рассеянно посмотрел на Скотти. Кажется, тот отвлёк его от не очень приятных мыслей. Скотт тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Куда? — только и спросил Джон после непродолжительного молчания.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, на курорт, к морю? — стал накручивать на вилку спагетти Скотт, возвращаясь к еде. — Солнце, пляж, экскурсии, бары, ночные вечеринки на свежем воздухе, спа-салоны, водные горки, праздничная атмосфера…  
  
— Стоп, я понял, — остановил Джон мужа с лёгкой улыбкой, вдруг осознав, что тот в очередной раз пытается помочь ему избавиться от хандры. Может, действительно съездить, Скотт же вон как старается? Джон сомневался, что это поможет, но и сидеть в четырёх стенах достало, так почему бы не побаловать мужа? Не успокоить… — И ладно, поедем. Я согласен. Ты уже выбрал место?  
  
— Сейчас, — Скотт быстро вышел из-за стола и направился в коридор, где висела одна из его сумок. Джон подумал, что Скотти принесёт рекламу, чтоб они могли выбрать место, но муж его удивил. В который раз. Вместо стопки буклетов на стол легли уже купленные билеты на самолёт и один-единственный рекламный проспект, от одного взгляда на который Джона бросило сначала в жар, а потом в холод.  
  
— Это то, что я думаю? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон, когда первый шок прошёл. Скотт на это лишь немного неловко утвердительно кивнул, даже не подумав, что муж его не видит. Всё внимание Джона было обращено к лежащим перед ним бумагам.   
  
Осторожно отодвинув от себя тарелку с недоеденной пастой, Джон взял в руки авиабилеты и посмотрел на дату вылета — завтра. О боже!   
  
— Скотти, — хрипло выдохнул наконец Джон и, встав, повернулся к мужу. — Ты…  
  
— Мы можем сделать ему сюрприз. Не думаю, что он будет против, — пожал плечами Скотт, стараясь выглядеть как можно безмятежней.   
  
— Но… почему? — голос Джона дрогнул. Он не мог поверить, что подобное происходит. Скотт не мог, он же всё знает. Знает, и всё равно…  
  
— Мы не со всем разобрались, — вздохнул вдруг Скотти, становясь серьёзным. Он правильно понял вопрос Джона и решил быть откровенным. — К тому же мне больно видеть, как ты изводишь себя…  
  
— Скотти, — прошептал Джон, опустив глаза. Сейчас ему было стыдно, очень стыдно за себя и своё глупое сердце, но… — Я люблю тебя, — вдруг твёрдо произнёс он, вскидывая голову и встречаясь взглядом с невероятным человеком, стоящим сейчас перед ним, по какой-то счастливой нелепой случайности полюбившим его и ставшим его супругом. На душе вдруг стало тепло и спокойно.  
  
В порыве благодарности, любви, нежности и счастья, от которых распирало грудь, Джон резко шагнул вперёд, поцеловал, а затем и крепко обнял мужа, который сначала замер от неожиданности, а потом ответил не менее крепким объятием.   
  
— И я люблю тебя, Джон… — улыбнулся Скотт, наконец-то переставая сомневаться в правильности своего решения. 


	23. Сюрприз

Курортный городок был небольшим, но со всеми удобствами, даже имел собственный огороженный пляж, не говоря уж об остальном. Развлечения на любой вкус: хочешь тишины и покоя — пожалуйста, любишь активный отдых — тоже никаких проблем, да и интеллектуалы точно найдут занятия по душе. Экскурсии как по суше, так и по морю, даже дайвингом неподалёку занимались.   
  
Всё это Джон прочёл в брошюре, рекламировавшей курорт, желая отвлечься от предстоящей встречи, но тщетно. Даже перелёт в этот раз не показался таким пугающим, как обычно. Джон и представить не мог, что будет когда-нибудь так сильно волноваться и ждать возможности увидеться с кем-нибудь, кроме Скотта.   
  
Правда, чем ближе они со Скотти подлетали, тем неувереннее Джон себя чувствовал. Он уже начал сомневаться, а будет ли рад Гарет их появлению. Но делать нечего — уже прибыли и отступать было поздно, да Джон и не стал бы, не когда увидеться хотелось так, что это уже больше походило на потребность.  
  
В этот раз Джон даже не пытался представить, как произойдёт встреча — и правильно, потому что всё случилось очень неожиданно и намного раньше, чем они думали. Джон и Скотт ещё не успели заселиться, как в фойе отеля вошёл Гарет, тоже проживающий здесь (это было известно из их переписки), и, конечно же, он не мог не заметить новых постояльцев.   
  
— Джон? — чуть неуверенно тронул Газ плечо человека, стоящего к нему спиной, так сильно напоминавшего друга, который наблюдал за стойкой, где кто-то очень похожий на Скотта заполнял какие-то бумаги, и, когда Джон, вздрогнув, повернулся, совершенно ошарашено добавил: — Вы здесь? Что?.. Как?!  
  
— А мы хотели сделать тебе сюрприз… — немного разочарованно протянул Джон и вдруг замолчал, с жадностью оглядывая стоявшего рядом. Кажется, только сейчас до Джона дошло, кто с ним заговорил. — Газ…   
  
— Сюрприз удался… — как-то немного неловко развёл Гарет руками, растерянно смотря на друга, а потом вдруг шагнул вперёд и обнял, прижал к себе крепко-крепко, так, что Джону стало трудно дышать. — Я скучал… Блядь, херня, я действительно чертовски соскучился…  
  
Джон стоял в объятиях друга, совершенно ошарашенный, и в голове не было ни одной мысли. Всего оказалось слишком много: прикосновения, голос, запах Газа, его радость от встречи и это жаркое «соскучился», что заставило сердце учащённо забиться… Нет, он действительно любил Гарета и ничего не мог поделать со своими неправильными чувствами.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Джон обнял друга в ответ, пытаясь навсегда запомнить это мгновение неожиданной близости.  
  
— О, вы уже встретились, — вдруг раздался совсем рядом слегка удивлённый голос Скотта, и Джон вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.   
  
— Мы… да, Скотти, Газ сам как-то углядел нас, — отстраняясь, слегка виновато произнёс Джон: он умудрился, пусть и на секунду, забыть о муже, о том, что приехали вместе, что не стоит вот так вот открыто проявлять свои чувства к другому, но, посмотрев на Скотта, не увидел ни следов ревности, ни осуждения. Удивительно…  
  
— Да вас трудно не заметить, — насмешливо хмыкнул Гарет, словно это не он минуту назад был растерян и шокирован, и уверенно протянул руку Скотту: — Привет.  
  
— Рад видеть, — отозвался тот, с удовольствием пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Не ожидал, что так быстро встретимся.  
  
— А уж как я-то не ожидал… — протянул Газ, выразительно смотря на парочку, стоявшую рядом. — Что произошло, чтоб Джинни База, — кивок в сторону Джона, — вдруг оказался свободен?  
  
— Ничего особенного, — рассмеялся Скотт, — планировалось две недели домашнего безделья, но ты же его знаешь…  
  
— Не усидел, — констатировал Гарет, совершенно не сомневаясь в своей догадке.  
  
— Эй, я просто активный, — не смог больше молчать Джон. — Но если будет надо, хоть месяц смогу ничего не делать!  
  
— Ты гиперактивный, — поправил мужа Скотт.  
  
— А таким бездействие противопоказано, — подхватил Газ, и оба с преувеличенным вниманием посмотрели на Джона, только если у Гарета в глазах плясали дьяволята, то Скотт смотрел с исследовательским интересом.  
  
— Так что будем тебя чем-нибудь занимать, — удовлетворённо подытожил Скотт. Просто удивительно, как, найдя соучастника, он преобразился. Раньше только рядом с Кэрол такое бывало, потому Джон вдруг почувствовал, словно они одна семья: Скотт, Джон… и Гарет. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что Джон смутился.  
  
— Да разве ж я против, — только и смог немного растерянно произнести он, переводя взгляд с мужа на друга и обратно, чем, кажется, обоих немало позабавил.  
  
— А раз так, то идём смотреть номер, а после Гарет покажет, где здесь что, проведёт, так сказать, экскурсию по курорту, — с улыбкой сказал Скотт и, обращаясь уже к Газу, добавил: — Ты не против?  
  
— Послужить экскурсоводом? — иронично приподнял бровь Гарет. — Пожалуй, не откажусь, такой роли у меня ещё не было.   
  
Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, а после раздался дружный счастливый смех. Скотт подхватил лёгкую сумку, и они направились к лифтам. Беллбой с чемоданами на уважительном расстоянии последовал за ними. 

  
*******  
Время на курорте летело незаметно. Море, спа, рестораны, ночные вечеринки, парочка экскурсий — и два дня из пяти уже в прошлом. Конечно же, они с Гаретом не всегда были вместе, но как-то так получалось, что большую часть времени всё-таки проводили втроём. И всех это устраивало.   
  
Джон всё время был со Скоттом, а когда к ним присоединялся Гарет, или они к нему, то чувствовал себя просто до безобразия счастливым. Так было, пока Скотт не захотел на экскурсию, начинающуюся в восемь утра, а Джон и Гарет категорически отказались ещё и в отпуске вставать в такую рань. Особенно после ночных вечеринок, где отрывались по полной. Так что пришлось Скотти ехать одному. Экскурсия длилась весь день, была в другой город, но никто не переживал, не раз же уже разделялись. Да и взрослые, самостоятельные, не пропадут.   
  
Первую половину дня Джон провёл в одиночестве, отсыпался, ел, сходил на массаж и другие процедуры по уходу за телом, а после решил полежать на шезлонге у бассейна, потягивая коктейли да наслаждаясь умиротворением, ощущаемым в последние дни. Когда ещё выйдет почувствовать подобное? Он решил не искать Гарета, это было бы нечестно по отношению к мужу — только уехал, а он к другому. Было так приятно лежать под уже не сильно жарившим солнцем, как бывает во второй половине дня, что Джон и не заметил, как заснул…  
  
— Джинни База, обгоришь, — вдруг прорвался сквозь дремоту до боли знакомый голос. О, а Джон и не думал, что встретит Гарета здесь.  
  
— Хм, ты прав, — улыбнулся Джон, потягиваясь. — Я, конечно, пользовался кремом, но, видимо, давно, — Джон посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. До возвращения мужа оставалось ещё три часа. — Спасибо.  
  
— Как смотришь на то, чтоб поплавать? — снова заговорил друг. — Пока все на пляже, самое время.   
  
Только тут Джон заметил, что они с Гаретом одни. Нет, это не было удивительным, бассейнов на этом курорте оказалось множество, а Джон выбрал самый небольшой да удалённый от других построек, так что… Вот только почему и Газ выбрал именно его?  
  
— Неплохая идея, — откликнулся Джон, вставая и медленно приближаясь к краю бассейна, немного завидуя другу: тот не грелся на солнышке, и входить в воду ему будет легче.  
  
— Да не раздумывай, просто прыгай! — вдруг раздалось рядом, и Газ со всего размаха плюхнулся в воду, обдав Джона волной брызг, отчего аж дыхание перехватило — вода показалась жутко холодной!  
  
— Эй, так нечестно! — возмущённо воскликнул Джон, когда Газ вынырнул из-под воды. — Я тебе устрою!  
  
— Сначала догони, — как-то совершенно по-мальчишески крикнул на это Газ и улыбнулся. Джон понимал, что друг его дразнит, чтоб тот поскорее и сам оказался в воде, но от этого задор не стал меньше.  
  
— Ах так! Ну держись! — и Джон повторил манёвр друга.   
  
Когда он вынырнул, отплёвываясь и поводя плечами от холода, Газ уже был далеко. Началась погоня… которая прекратилась у другого бортика бассейна, и то просто потому, что Гарету надоело убегать. Джон же, не растеряв задора, тут же начал друга шуточно топить, благо в этом месте было неглубоко и ногами вполне можно было достать до дна.  
  
— Вот тебе, — азартно комментировал свои действия Джон. — Не стоило так делать!  
  
Гарет не остался в долгу и тоже начал пытаться утянуть друга под воду, что оказалось не такой и лёгкой задачей. Так они барахтались, пока вдруг совершенно неожиданно не замерли друг напротив друга, смотря глаза в глаза и сжимая руками плечи друг друга.   
  
Всё веселье куда-то испарилось. Между ними повисло нарастающее с каждой секундой напряжение, которое вдруг выплеснулось в яростный, жадный, сводящий с ума поцелуй.   
  
Джон почувствовал, как всё переворачивается внутри. Терзая губы друга, который не только позволял, но и сам не менее отчаянно целовал в ответ, обнимая, прижимая к себе, словно боясь его потерять, боясь, что Джон вот-вот отстранится, оставит его, уйдёт — и теперь уже навсегда, Джон вдруг резко осознал одну простую истину: Газ чувствовал по отношению к нему то же самое, что и он сам к Гарету, и это нельзя было назвать дружбой.   
  
Постепенно яростные, неистовые поцелуи перешли в нежные, лёгкие, от которых щемило сердце и наворачивались слёзы. В поцелуи-признание, поцелуи, показывающие всю глубину испытываемых ими чувств.   
  
Останавливаться не хотелось, хотелось целовать вечно, забыв обо всём. Обнимать, прижимать к себе, гладить по спине, зарываться пальцами в волосах и чувствовать, как отзывается столь желанное тело, как тянется к нему душа того, кто стал уже настолько необходим. Тот, о взаимности кого он никогда и мечтать-то не смел.  
  
Первым закончил всё Газ. Перестав целовать, он, не открывая глаз и тяжело дыша, приблизил свой лоб ко лбу Джона и замер так.  
  
— Что это? — хрипло спросил он минуту спустя.   
  
— Безумие, — вырвалось у Джона, но когда Гарет попытался отстраниться, не дал ему этого сделать.  
  
— Я не могу без тебя, — признание было сказано так, словно у друга больше не было сил держать чувства в себе. Наверное, так оно и было.  
  
— Я тоже, — прошептал Джон, чувствуя себя предателем. Скотти… Но он не мог солгать, не сейчас, когда казалось, что во власти этого разговора их жизнь. Что от него зависит жизнь Гарета.   
  
— Что нам с этим делать? — через некоторое время раздался глухой, полный боли и отчаяния голос Газа. Джон понял, что и Гарет теперь осознал его чувства, понял, что всё взаимно, и это потрясло его не меньше, чем и самого Джона. Сердце защемило от любви, нежности и желания защитить, избавить от боли столь дорогого ему человека.  
  
— Не знаю… О боги, Газ, я не знаю! — пробормотал Джон, сильнее прижимая друга к себе, и добавил уверенно, словно решившись: — Но я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, слышишь? Обязательно…   
  
Зная теперь: их чувства взаимны, Джон понимал, что не сможет скрывать это от Скотта, не сможет и дальше молча страдать, осознавая, что то же чувствует и Гарет. Джон любил Скотти и Газа одинаково сильно, и потому не мог, просто не имел права лгать ни одному из них. Он надеялся, что есть выход, который устроит всех, стоит только поискать или попросить совета у того, с кем привык всем делиться. У Скотти. И оставалось только молить бога о том, чтобы это не привело к непоправимому.  
  
Настало время им со Скоттом серьёзно поговорить.   
Как тот и хотел, когда Джон разберётся в себе.


	24. Выход из положения

Вечером, когда Скотт вернулся, Джон был уже в комнате.   
  
С Гаретом после произошедшего они расстались довольно неловко. Друг — или теперь уже больше, чем друг? — сильно нервничал, отводил глаза, и Джон подумал, что надо дать тому время успокоиться, потому и ушёл к себе, взяв, правда, с Газа слово, что тот не уедет внезапно, не станет их сторониться или ещё чего выдумывать.   
  
Сам же Джон, оставшись один, начал морально готовился к предстоящему тяжёлому разговору. А что тот будет не из лёгких, было понятно уже сейчас...  
  
Вернувшийся Скотт был уставшим, но довольным, и первым же делом направился в душ — смыть пыль дорог. Джон решил немного подождать, дать после поездки прийти в себя, прежде чем нервировать, оттого и молчал, пока его муж переодевался и ужинал. Они заказали еду в номер: Скотти не хотелось никуда выходить, да и Джон был не в том настроении, чтоб общаться ещё с кем-то. И только когда увезли сервировочный столик, а Скотт устроился в кресле с книгой, Джон решил, что пора.   
  
— Скотти, — начал осторожно он, садясь в кресло напротив, и сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда муж сразу же отложил книгу в сторону и выжидательно на него посмотрел. Кажется, Скотт понимал, что Джон хочет поговорить, и всё это время лишь ждал, когда он созреет. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что я должен разобраться в своих чувствах?  
  
Джон закусил губу, увидев, как замер и напрягся супруг от его слов, но, увы, Джону нечем было его успокоить. Он собирался открыть душу, правдиво рассказать, что чувствует, и это отличалось от того, что бы Скотт хотел услышать.  
  
— Да, — кивнул наконец Скотт, расслабляясь с заметным усилием. Он знал, что когда-нибудь им придётся поговорить, необходимость откровенного разговора зрела давно, но когда момент наступил, оказался к этому совершенно не готов. Наверное, он бы никогда и не был бы готов к подобному.  
  
— Я… Скотти, я люблю тебя. Любил, люблю и буду любить. По-моему, всегда. Мои чувства к тебе не стали меньше, не изменились. Они, кажется, вообще никогда не исчезнут. Пока я жив, ты будешь мне нужен. Необходим. Я хочу провести с тобой всю свою жизнь. Ты — мой якорь, позволяющий держаться на плаву, ты — моя опора… — начал Джон с самого простого и вдруг запнулся, когда стало надо переходить к следующей части, которая, возможно, разрушит всё, что было между ним со Скотти до этого, перечеркнёт все те года счастья, что у них были и могли бы быть. Стало так больно, что дыхание перехватило. Как он может всё рассказать? Как решиться?..  
  
— Но… — помог Скотт мужу, почувствовав его замешательство. Он немного успокоился, услышав сказанное, правда, всё равно страшился продолжения. А вдруг его супруг…  
  
— Но и Гарета я люблю, — убито закончил Джон и опустил глаза. Он просто не мог смотреть сейчас на человека, чувства которого предавал. Каждую секунду предавал, любя другого, и пусть чувства к Скотту не исчезли, это никак его не оправдывало. Джон зажмурился, стараясь сдержать слёзы, но они всё равно прочертили дорожки на его щеках.  
  
— Джон, — тихий голос Скотта сделал только больнее, и Джон затараторил, стараясь высказать всё, что думал, пока у него есть силы, пока его муж не ушёл, не выдержав жестоких слов:  
  
— Я люблю вас обоих. Одинаково! Не могу ни без одного из вас! Если не вижу Гарета, больно и тоскливо, но если потеряю тебя — это будет ад! Я не знаю, как смогу жить дальше, я не знаю, что мне делать.   
  
Пытался разлюбить — не получается, старался не видеться, игнорировать — всё без толку, только ещё хуже становится. Я всё перепробовал, поверь, всё! Не знаю, помогает ли в таком деле гипноз, но… я бы решился даже на него, но я теперь знаю, что… — голос предательски дрогнул, но Джон справился с собой и всё-таки закончил фразу: — что Гарет тоже любит. И я не хочу обрекать его на ту же боль, на страдания. Он и так постоянно отчаивается, влюбляется не в тех… когда наступит предел… что тогда случится?   
  
Не могу об этом не думать. Не могу не переживать за него. И за нас, — Джон обхватил голову руками. — Мне кажется, что от всего этого я скоро свихнусь, потому что не вижу выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Я в любом случае потеряю одного из вас, и это невыносимо. Жить с одним и тайно встречаться с другим? Не выйдет, Газ слишком правилен для этого, да и я… у меня не получится скрывать, не от тебя. Чтоб Газ остался лишь другом? Мы не выдержим, не теперь, зная о наших чувствах, а если мы перейдём грань, ты уйдёшь. Да ты и так уйдёшь, потому что не хочешь жить в неопределённости. Блядь, что я наделал.   
  
Теперь он плакал, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Слёзы текли свободно и капали на колени скрючившегося на кресле, словно от невыносимой боли, Джона. Он всё разрушил. Теперь точно отношениям со Скотти конец, и это вот-вот грозило сломать его…  
  
— Гарет тоже любит тебя? — тихо, на грани слышимости прошептал Скотт, и Джон дернулся, словно от пощёчины, вскинув голову. Поза его супруга не изменилась, только вот на щеках виднелись дорожки от слёз, которые тот даже не пытался скрыть или вытереть. В глазах не было ни презрения, ни ярости, только отчаяние и смирение.  
  
Вид его мужа настолько поразил Джона, что тот в два счёта оказался рядом, стоя на коленях перед креслом Скотти и держа того за руки.  
  
— Боже, Скотти, не плачь. Пожалуйста, не плачь! Ударь меня, обзови, ругайся как последний сапожник, выстави вон, я это заслужил, но только не плачь. Прошу тебя… — так больно, пожалуй, Джону давно не было. Он довёл, снова довёл любимого, и никогда за это ему не вымолить прощения. Сам себя он никогда не простит, уж точно.  
  
— Ответь на вопрос, — дрожащими губами попросил Скотт, и Джон понял, что разговор продолжается, муж не собирается уходить или просить покинуть помещение и его жизнь, теперь уже навсегда, но радоваться было рано, всё ещё могло измениться.  
  
— Да. Сегодня узнал. И я не знаю, что делать, Скотти… — еле слышно прошептал Джон, снова избегая смотреть на мужа. Видеть его таким разбивало сердце, да и стыд жёг душу не хуже, чем кожу могло бы раскалённое железо.   
  
— Потому и решил поговорить? — вопрос застал врасплох, Джон растерялся.  
  
— Н-не знаю, — решил ответить он правду. Раз уж и в остальном признался, то что уж. — Думал об этом давно, только никак подходящего момента не было, а тут… мы бы не смогли скрыть, не от тебя. Да и… просто необходимость назрела. Я не смог найти решение, всё, что перепробовал, вело к провалу, потому и…  
  
— И ты решил, что я справлюсь лучше? — усмешка в голосе мужа задела за живое. Но он был прав в своём предположении.  
  
— Как всегда, — задушено прошептал Джон, ком подступил к горлу, а на глаза навернулась новая порция слёз.   
  
— Что ж… — как-то обречённо вздохнул Скотт, когда Джон уже перестал ждать ответа, полностью погрузившись в отчаяние. — Есть один вариант. Если решимся, это будет непросто для всех троих, и ты должен получить согласие от Гарета.   
  
— Что? — глухо прошептал Джон. Он не верил, что Скотт найдёт выход, не в этот раз, когда были задеты его интересы. Когда Джон его предал.  
  
— Как ты отнесёшься к тому, чтобы включить Гарета в наш союз? — Джон был так удивлён сказанным, что даже плакать перестал. Замер, словно окаменел, и даже, кажется, не дышал. Скотт, видя реакцию мужа, нахмурился и решил уточнить: — Тройственный союз. Тройничок, знаешь такое? Конечно, официально это не закрепишь, но…   
  
— Что ты сказал? — пробормотал Джон слабым голосом, наконец-то отмерев. — Тройничок? Отношения между нами тремя? То есть я, ты и Газ… мы все… мы…  
  
— Да, именно это я и имел в виду, — кажется, то, как Джон отреагировал на предложение, помогло Скотту собраться с силами и даже немного позабавило.  
  
— Но…   
  
— Ты не согласен? — в голосе Скотта прорезались тревожные нотки.  
  
— О боже, нет! То есть да. Конечно же, да! — запутался Джон в том, на какой вопрос стоит отвечать. Он был слишком взволнован, слишком благодарен мужу, который снова нашёл, кажется, единственный выход, который бы помог ему не сойти с ума. Выход для них троих, если и Гарет… но об этом он подумает позже. — Я согласен. Я… я просто не думал, что ты… что такой вариант вообще возможен. Ты… но почему? Когда?.. Как тебе в голову пришла эта идея?  
  
Джон заплаканными, покрасневшими глазами с благодарностью, любовью, интересом, не прошедшим ещё шоком и затаённой мольбой смотрел на Скотта, и тому ничего не оставалось, как попробовать объяснить. Правда, перед этим он всё же усадил своего непутёвого мужа в противоположное кресло и подал влажные салфетки: нечего давать слезам засыхать на лице, портить нежную кожу.  
  
— Мысль посетила уже давно, — со вздохом сознался Скотт, садясь в своё кресло, отвечая на один из вопросов Джона. — Но в реальную возможность поверил лишь после общих выходных, до этого даже представить себя с Гаретом не получалось…  
  
— А нас? — выдохнул Джон и тут же прикусил язык. Высовываться сейчас было не лучшей идеей, если он хотел узнать правду.  
  
— А вас и представлять не надо было, — грустно вздохнул Скотт, но когда у Джона на глазах снова заблестели слёзы и он весь поник, поспешил добавить: — Я имел в виду «Торчвуд». Янто и Джека. Их отношения. В жизни вы с Гаретом вели себя на удивление по-товарищески... Ну, насколько о тебе можно сказать подобное, — вдруг мимолётно улыбнулся Скотти, и у Джона словно камень с души свалился — муж пошутил про его вечный флирт, и это говорило о том, что он, если раньше и сердился, то теперь перестал.   
  
Джон тоже улыбнулся, хоть и неуверенно, и приготовился слушать дальше. Скотт же вспомнил, как, скучая в дни перерыва их отношений, пересматривал работы Джона, и когда дело дошло до «Торчвуда», поразился пришедшей внезапно мысли, что Янто и Джек — очень гармоничная пара и он был бы не прочь попробовать с ними обоими. Тогда мысль показалась кощунственной, особенно если учесть обстоятельства, но она засела в мозгу и время от времени всплывала, вызывая смущение и стыд. А повторный просмотр в «ночь «Торчвуда» только помог странной идее фикс закрепиться у него в голове.  
Идея казалась жутко неправильной ещё и потому, что до этого Скотт видел, как Джон и Гарет общались: на съёмочной площадке, на комик конах и даже совсем недавно, когда рядом не было никого из знакомых…  
  
— Да, а я вас видел, — ещё одно непонятное признание мужа заставило Джона насторожиться. — Я приезжал за тобой к студии звукозаписи однажды, хотел поговорить, прекратить нашу размолвку, но ты ушёл с Гаретом, вот я и не удержался, проследил, — Джону стало не по себе от мысли, что он сам, своим поведением разрушил возможность помириться с мужем раньше. Он вспомнил день, когда Скотти ему мерещился (как тогда показалось) и поражённо выдохнул, а муж между тем продолжал: — Не подумай ничего плохого, просто… ну… я хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё будет нормально… Не то чтобы не доверял Гарету, но… — кажется, Скотту было неловко признаваться, и потому он начал немного сбиваться. — Ты ходил как в воду опущенный… я волновался… и… в общем, я видел, как вы разговаривали. Просто по-товарищески. Он поддерживал… И вместо ревности я ощутил благодарность. Симпатию. Не знаю… мне не хотелось никого обвинять… винить… всё это… ну… что было… Я понимал, что Гарет не виноват, и потому, ну… не сердился. Хотя это было бы проще. Ревновать, ненавидеть кого-то. Выплеснуть чувства. Стало бы легче, но нет… не мог.  
  
Скотт вздохнул и замолчал, явно вспоминая прошлое, да и Джон погрузился в воспоминания. Если бы он в тот день не позвал Гарета, то, скорее всего, не было бы больницы, и кто знает, как дальше бы сложилась их судьба…  
  
— Я потому и приглашал Гарета, чтоб у тебя была возможность разобраться в себе, — вдруг снова заговорил Скотт, и Джон понял, где только что блуждали мысли супруга — вечеринка по поводу окончания съёмок четвёртого сезона «Торчвуда» и «ночь «Торчвуда», когда Скотти пригласил Газа провести выходные вместе. Может, и поведение Скотта в больнице было таким именно из-за этого? — То есть сначала всё было именно так, а после выходных это стало… ну… только одной из причин. Я… в общем, мне понравилось проводить с вами время. С вами двумя.   
  
А ещё я начал замечать, как вы смотрите друг на друга, как прикасаетесь, ваши эмоции. Вспомнил, как он переживал, когда ты оказался в больнице. И как ты смотрел на него, когда он не видел. Ну, твои-то эмоции давно научился читать, Газ… это сложно, но стал подозревать… со стороны виднее, или… ну, может, и казалось, хотя, если учесть последние события, то… В общем, замечал. И снова никакой ревности. Или отторжения…   
  
О, я удивлялся! — хмыкнул Скотт, видимо, припомнив эти моменты. — Как я был изумлён, поняв, что мне хоть и больно, но… эмс… вы вместе не выглядели для меня отталкивающе. Я боялся потерять тебя. Больше всего на свете я боялся именно этого, — тепло разлилось на душе Джона от такого признания. — Но я знал, что ты любишь меня, не сомневался, а потому, ну… смотреть за вами… на вас… В голове снова стали возникать мысли, первый раз пришедшие за просмотром «Торчвуда», и теперь я уже всерьёз задался вопросом: а смог бы я так жить? С тобой и с ним. Вместе. Смог бы полюбить его? Или, ну… хотя бы начать испытывать сильную привязанность и влюблённость.  
  
Джон слушал откровения мужа с замиранием сердца. То, что Скотт говорил, было невероятно, и, кажется, сейчас он подошёл к самому главному. Джон затаил дыхание…  
  
— И я понял, что да, смог бы, — Джон шумно выдохнул. — Осознание пришло уже в Салли, потому и родилась эта идея: прилететь сюда, устроить сюрприз. Да и тебе бы это помогло, так я тогда думал. И не ошибся… Ты тосковал не по работе, не по активному отдыху… ты тосковал именно по нему. Да и мне хотелось его увидеть…  
  
Скотт как-то растерянно пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что и сам не понимает, как так вышло, что Гарет за такой короткий срок стал настолько интересен, но это уже случилось, и ничего тут не поделаешь. Да и надо ли что-то предпринимать, если это теперь может помочь…   
  
— Скотти, — растроганно проговорил Джон, снова, в который раз за вечер, борясь с подступившими слезами. Только теперь это были слёзы счастья и любви, а не переживаний и боли. — Чем я заслужил тебя? Почему ты, такой невероятный, со мной. Я не достоин…   
  
— Не неси чепуху, — притворно нахмурился Скотт, который во время своей долгой речи успел уже успокоиться и начал думать практично. — Лучше прикинь, как будешь с Гаретом разговаривать. Может, ему идея не покажется настолько удачной, чтоб согласиться.   
  
Джон на это застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, попросив мужа не добивать его. Скотт лишь улыбнулся и промолчал. Если он правильно смог понять силу чувств Гарета и интерпретировать заинтересованность при их встречах, то проблем возникнуть не должно. Правда, всегда была вероятность ошибки…  
  
Да, предложение тройственного союза было крайней мерой, но оно также было взвешенным и обдуманным решением. Это не походило на выбор доведённого до отчаяния человека, Скотту не приходилось идти против себя, жертвовать своими чувствами ради Джона и Гарета, а потому всё было хорошо.   
  
Скотт ещё не любил Газа, но тот был ему симпатичен, очень симпатичен, он так сильно нравился, что исключать возможность уже развившейся влюблённости, а в будущем, если будут тесно общаться, и настоящей любви, было нельзя, ведь Джон же как-то смог полюбить двоих... 


	25. Последний рубеж

Вечер и ночь после тяжёлого, но давшего надежду разговора Джон провёл в раздумьях. Он не мог заснуть, не тогда, когда мысли о будущем тревожили, когда от его убедительности зависела их дальнейшая судьба: его, Скотти… и Гарета. О боже, и Гарета тоже!  
  
Джон просто не представлял, как рассказать Газу, как попросить его присоединиться, стать третьим в их со Скоттом союзе. Он так сильно боялся отказа, что просто не мог уснуть и, стоило лишь солнцу показаться на горизонте, вскочил с постели и стал приводить себя в порядок. Сегодня хотелось выглядеть на все сто, ведь от этого дня зависело так много.   
  
На завтрак они со Скотти решили спуститься в ресторан отеля и, словно бы сама жизнь подталкивала к судьбоносному разговору, тут же встретили там Гарета. Немного нервничающего, как и сам Джон, но не пытающегося уйти от общения. Это помогло хоть капельку успокоиться, когда же и Скотт ему ободряюще улыбнулся, Джон почувствовал, что у него найдутся силы для разговора, по крайней мере, когда настанет время, он не будет стоять и молчать, как идиот.   
  
Время нашлось почти сразу, точнее, это Скотти подтолкнул мужа, потому что уже не мог больше выносить напряжения, что чувствовалось между Джоном и Гаретом. Болезненного, отчаянного напряжения и еле заметной неловкости, которые возникают между пытающимися вести себя как обычно, когда это становится уже более невозможно.   
  
— Джон, у меня сейчас спа-процедуры, — сказал Скотт, когда закончил завтракать и поднялся из-за стола, показав жестом, чтобы они остались, — так что до обеда я буду занят, — и тут же обратился к Гарету: — Надеюсь, ты сможешь занять этого гиперактивного ребёнка, пока меня не будет рядом?  
  
— «Эй!» — «Не вопрос», — воскликнули Джон и Гарет одновременно, только если в голосе Джона явно слышалось возмущение, Газ произнёс свою реплику немного насмешливо, и, только сильно прислушавшись, можно было обнаружить лёгкую неуверенность и толику вины в интонациях.   
  
— Тогда я пошёл, — кивнул мужчинам Скотт и, не удержавшись, ещё раз подколол мужа: — Веди себя хорошо, — и покровительственно улыбнулся. Не хватало только по волосам потрепать, и картина расставания родителя с ребёнком была бы полной.  
  
— За что он со мной так? — пожаловался Джон, наблюдая за удаляющимся мужем, у которого сейчас точно ничего не было назначено. Скотт давал ему шанс объясниться?  
  
— Потому что любит, — ответил вдруг Гарет совершенно не так, как можно было бы от него ожидать, и в голосе отразилось столько тоски и смирения, что Джон понял — откладывать разговор нельзя. Заставлять и дальше друга страдать было выше его сил.  
  
— Газ, нам надо поговорить, — решительно начал Джон и, вспомнив, где они находятся, быстро добавил: — Наедине.  
  
— Можем расположиться в моём номере, — тут же став серьёзным, нервно прикусил губу Газ и уже с сомнением произнёс: — Если не думаешь, что это может навредить вашим со Скоттом отношениям.  
  
— О, поверь мне, не навредит, — тепло улыбнулся на это Джон и первым поднялся из-за стола. — Веди.  
  
До номера шли молча, при этом Гарет заметно нервничал и, кажется, с каждым шагом всё сильнее. Джон бы хотел его успокоить, но как? Да он и сам чувствовал себя не лучше.  
  
Переступив порог комнат Газа, Джон первым делом огляделся. Уютно, но не так роскошно, как у них со Скотти. Из панорамного окна был прекрасный вид на море, а рядом располагался диванчик или даже скорее софа. Вот её Джон и выбрал для предстоящего разговора.  
  
— Газ, — подошёл Джон к другу и, взяв того за руки, подвёл к дивану и заставил на него опуститься. — Ответь, пожалуйста, на один вопрос. Только честно.   
  
Кажется, Джон выбрал неверный, слишком серьёзный тон, потому что Гарет вздрогнул и, нервно сглотнув, отвёл глаза. Но в ответ всё-таки согласно кивнул, и Джон бы мог продолжить, но он попросту не выдержал: он не хотел, чтоб друг так переживал.   
  
— О боги, Газ, всё хорошо, слышишь? Перестань, — срывающимся голосом произнёс быстро Джон и, сев ближе, обнял Гарета, просто не мог не обнять, не постараться успокоить, хотя бы так. — Всё хорошо.   
  
Он не выпускал Газа из объятий, пока не почувствовал, что тот немного расслабился, да и после заговорил лишь тогда, когда Гарет поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Я… я просто хочу знать, насколько сильно то чувство, что ты испытываешь? — немного неловко начал Джон. — Это… ну… любовь, влюблённость, а может, только влечение?.. Не отвечай не подумав, хорошо? От этого многое зависит, — быстро добавил Джон, понимая, что его сомнения в степени увлечённости могут вызвать негодование Гарета.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина, которая длилась, как показалась Джону, вечность, но вот Газ заговорил, и слова друга одновременно делали его самым счастливым на свете и заставляли сердце кровью обливаться.  
  
— Я… я понимаю, — слегка запинаясь, произнёс Газ, как всегда, когда волновался. — Это… трудно поверить, что… ну, насколько тебя… любят. Я действительно полюбил. Охуенно сильно. Даже слишком. Сильнее, чем... — чуть нервная горькая улыбка заиграла на губах Гарета, но когда он заговорил, то снова был предельно серьёзен: — Не хочу сравнивать… просто… Ну, оно есть. Это чувство. Полюбил. Снова не того, переживу. Сумею... Ты прав, да… Всё хорошо…   
  
Да, люблю. Охрененно. До боли, но… это… не переживай — я не стану помехой. Ну, мешать вам со Скоттом. Даже если и ты… Если ты меня… — голос дрогнул, но, сглотнув, Газ взял себя в руки. — Я вижу, ты любишь Скотта. Я… он великолепный, и тебе действительно повезло с ним. Вы офигенная пара, я всегда считал… и считаю, что... эм… это судьба. У вас. С удовольствием смотрел… наблюдал, если выпадала возможность… Всегда хотел такого, как... В смысле, ну… когда будут отношения. У меня. Вы… он может не волноваться, я не стану ничего… И ты тоже. Я… даже если ты меня и… нет, я не смогу. Блядь, я не хочу строить жизнь на трагедии… осколках счастья… ломать семью… Я забуду… Пусть не сразу, но… Я чертовски умею это… Я же правильно понял, ты…  
  
— Нет, ты ошибаешься, — качнул головой Джон, мягко улыбаясь, наблюдая за тем, как его друг недоумённо нахмурился. Эта речь показала, насколько Газ беспокоился, и не только за него, Джона, но и Скотта, и это придало решимости. — Что скажешь, если не придётся ломать? Если Скотти не будет больно…  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожился Гарет, и в его глазах вспыхнуло беспокойство, но не за себя — за Джона, и от этого нежность захлестнула душу.  
  
— Ты мог бы присоединиться, — мягко сказал Джон, снова взяв в свои ладони руки друга. — Я не шучу, — добавил он, заметив проступающее недоверие на лице Газа, и крепче сомкнул свои руки на его, отвлекая, не давая спрятаться за привычной маской невозмутимости. — Скотт сам предложил вчера, когда я всё рассказал ему. Он… — говорить это было больно, но необходимо, чтоб Гарет всё правильно понял. — Скотти давно знает, что всё непросто… что я чувствую к тебе намного больше, чем должен. Именно он сказал мне разобраться в себе, что это необходимо.   
  
Я пытался забыть свои чувства к тебе — не смог… а ты… ты ему тоже нравишься… и он… — Джон хотел объяснить Гарету чувства Скотти, но сдался: даже ему из первых уст это было трудно понять, а уж из вторых и подавно. Не вышло бы ничего хорошего, — нет, о чувствах Скотти тебе лучше поговорить с ним, я не смогу правильно объяснить, но поверь, пожалуйста, поверь мне, что он совершенно не против, Скотт будет даже рад, если ты примешь предложение! Мы будем рады. Это не жертва. Ни с его, ни с моей стороны. Мы оба хотим видеть тебя, быть с тобой, жить… и я… Я люблю вас обоих. Одинаково сильно. Самые счастливые моменты моей жизни связаны с вами! С нашими встречами. Втроём…  
  
Я… я даже не думал о таком варианте, пока Скотт не предложил. Не верил, что возможно. Скотти невероятный, ты знаешь? Он снова нашёл выход, когда я почти сдался. Да, я пообещал тебе что-нибудь придумать, но… Я оплошал. Я вечно всё порчу. Я не романтик. Я пропадаю на работе. Я забываю памятные даты и бываю резок. Я не подарок… но… Боже, как же я тебя люблю! Я не могу без тебя. Ты так сильно нужен, что даже Скотти не может мне помочь, когда тоскую по тебе. Только ты… Мне кажется, что я просто умру, если потеряю тебя… вас. Хоть одного из вас… — Джон вдруг испугался, что сказал слишком много, он не хотел принуждать и потому резко заговорил о том, что сказать было необходимо, но так чертовски больно… — Нет, если ты откажешься, я пойму. Я научусь жить без тебя. Будет непросто, но я выдержу, честно. Постепенно я забуду, уйду в работу, в отношения со Скотти, он же будет рядом, так что да, думаю, я справлюсь. Со мной всё будет хорошо, но… — голос Джона дрогнул. — Но если ты согласишься, я обещаю сделать всё от меня зависящее, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтоб все мы были. Да, я не обещаю, что будет легко, но разве в отношениях так бывает? Конечно, строить стандартные отношения проще и законно тройственный союз не закрепить, но… пожалуйста, не отказывайся. Скажи, что хотя бы попробуешь. Не отвергай такую возможность… не… не надо.  
  
Джон выдохся. Ему казалось, что он больше не сможет выдавить из себя ни слова. Умоляющий взгляд, каким в последнее время он смотрел на Гарета, наполнился слезами. Неужели у него не вышло? Неужели Газ откажет? Вот прямо сейчас улыбнётся грустно и отрицательно качнёт головой, потому что не может принять подобные отношения…   
  
Но вместо этого Гарет всё сидел, не шевелясь, уставившись в одну точку, и молчал. Вместе с ним молчал и Джон, напряжённый, как струна.   
  
— Мне надо подумать, — через целую вечность медленно произнёс наконец-то Гарет, и Джон почувствовал, словно его, уже приговорённого к медленной и мучительной смерти, вдруг помиловали. Да, это было не согласие, но Газ сразу не отверг предложение, и это дарило надежду.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся сквозь слёзы Джон. Слёзы, которые он никак не мог остановить. — Газ, конечно… я… я понимаю.  
  
И тут Гарет с тяжким вздохом вдруг привлёк его к себе, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать по спине.  
  
— И почему с тобой всегда так чертовски сложно? — прошептал друг прямо на ухо Джона, когда тот успокоился, и в этом Джон просто не мог с ним не согласиться. 


	26. И всё сложилось

Джон волновался, Джон просто не находил себе места, а всё потому, что после их с Гаретом разговора им так и не удалось больше увидеться. Конечно, прошло меньше суток, но всё дело было в том, что самолёт, который должен был увезти Джона и Скотта с курорта, отбывал сегодня. Днём.   
  
Значит, если Гарет не появится, то и улетать придётся не только в полной неизвестности об их будущем, что Джон, хоть и с трудом, но смог бы пережить, но и не попрощавшись… К тому же Газ не брал трубку, и это слишком нервировало. Даже Скотта, хоть он и старался не показывать виду. Мало ли, вдруг Гарет просто не слышал? Плавал в море, например?  
  
Когда они со Скоттом уже выписывались из отеля, Джон так распсиховался, что чуть не остался: просто чтоб узнать, что с другом всё в порядке. Это было неправильно — уезжать вот так, особенно после сделанного предложения, да ещё и эта невозможность связаться, которая страшила больше всего. Лишь бы всё было хорошо, лишь бы Гарет…  
  
Джон вспомнил, как вчера вышел из номера друга, совершенно разбитый: сил на разговор ушло немерено, он так переволновался, что просто завалился к себе, достал бутылку водки, смешал с тоником и пил, пока на душе не стало лучше, пока не расслабился…  
  
Вернувшись с длительной прогулки, Скотт нашёл Джона в их номере, изнервничавшегося и пьяного. Он встревожился, но быстро взял себя в руки, тем более что Джон пересказал их с Гаретом разговор. Без подробностей, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять: Гарет взял время подумать, а Джон, оставшись один, просто не выдержал напряжения и решил снять его самым доступным и простым из известных ему способов.  
  
Скотту ничего не оставалось, как уложить мужа спать, хоть было ещё рано и это обязательно бы сказалось на ночном отдыхе, но что поделаешь, и самому найти себе занятие по душе, лучше не в номере, чтоб случайно не помешать отдыхать своему слишком впечатлительному супругу.  
  
Вечером собирали чемоданы, а наутро вот оказалось, что до Гарета невозможно дозвониться — не брал трубку. Джон уже было решил, что не сядет на самолёт, вернётся прямо из аэропорта, если ко времени, когда объявят посадку, Газ так и будет до сих пор недоступен, но это осталось только в планах…   
  
Стоило Джону и Скотту направиться к выходу, как в отель быстрым шагом, даже почти что бегом, вошёл тот, все мысли о ком занимали семью Барроумен-Гиллов в последнее время. Замерев, супруги смотрели на вошедшего мужчину, а Гарет, оглядевшись и увидев их, вдруг облегчённо выдохнул и направился прямиком к живописной парочке, застывшей на полпути к дверям, из которых он только что появился.  
  
— Надо же, успел, — выдохнул Газ и счастливо улыбнулся. Так радостно, что у Джона пропало желание сначала задушить этого идиота, а потом тут же расцеловать: с ним всё в порядке, и это было самое главное.   
  
— Мог бы хотя бы трубку взять, Джон уже твой телефон оборвал, — слегка осуждающе произнёс Скотт, но было заметно, что и он рад видеть Гарета живым и здоровым.  
  
— Вот херня, — выругался Газ, доставая сотовый из кармана сумки, с которой пришёл, и проверяя входящие. — Я забыл выключить беззвучный режим, извините.  
  
— Главное, что с тобой всё в порядке, — слабо улыбнулся Джон другу и, кажется, только сейчас тот понял, насколько Джон переживал. Нахмурившись, он перевёл взгляд на Скотта и обратно и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Простите, ребята, не подумал… — Газ реально раскаивался, и Джон решил замять неприятную тему. Осталось слишком мало времени до расставания, чтоб тратить его на сожаления.  
  
— Проехали, — махнул Джон рукой и наконец-то обнял друга, приветствуя. Хотелось поцеловать, но Джон сдержался — просто потому, что не представлял, как Газ расценит этот жест, не подумает ли, что тот его подталкивает к принятию желанного именно для него решения. — И всё-таки я рад, что ты успел, а то уж собирался остаться, пока не отзовёшься…   
  
— Правда? — удивлённо вскинул бровь Гарет, сильнее прижимая к себе друга и вопросительно смотря через его плечо на Скотта.  
  
— Вполне мог, — пожал тот плечами, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Я бы не удивился.  
  
— Джон, — тяжело вздохнул на это Газ, — не слишком ли ты волнуешься?  
  
— Ну, это же ты. Я не могу не беспокоиться о тебе, — Джон наконец-то отстранился от Гарета и посмотрел на него безмятежным взглядом. Может, в устах другого эта фраза и выглядела бы напыщенно, но не у Джона. Он сказал это так буднично, что сразу стало понятно: просто констатация факта.  
  
Газ от такого ответа как-то растерялся и не знал даже, что сказать. Слишком сильные эмоции захлестнули. Положение спас Скотт.  
  
— Если не поторопимся, то опоздаем, — напомнил он Джону не очень-то радостное положение вещей. Джон тут же поник, а вот реакция Гарета удивила.  
  
— Чёрт! Херня! — выдохнул он и, обращаясь к Скотту, спросил: — Вы сможете подождать минут десять? Я быстро…  
  
— Что такое? — тут же влез Джон, который понял, что Газ хочет поехать в аэропорт вместе с ними, и это примирило его с жестокой реальностью.  
  
— Некогда объяснять. Вот, — Газ сунул в руки кивнувшего в согласии подождать его Скотта конверт и бегом направился куда-то наверх. Наверное, в свой номер.  
  
— Что там? — тут же забрал Джон у Скотти оставленное Гаретом и заглянул внутрь. Судя по ошарашенному лицу, увиденного Джон точно не ожидал.  
  
Скотт вздохнул и теперь уже сам отобрал конверт у Джона, доставая из него… билет на самолёт. И судя по написанной в нём информации, самолёт был тем же, что должен был увезти с курорта и Джона со Скоттом.  
  
— Это то, о чём я подумал? — подозрительно охрипшим голосом спросил Джон у мужа, который и сам был удивлён не меньше.  
  
— Да, кажется, Гарет летит с нами, — немного ошарашенно произнёс Скотт и вдруг счастливо улыбнулся: — Да ты везунчик, Джон! — и как бы Джон ни выпытывал, что означало последнее предложение, его муж так и не раскололся.  
  
Гарет вернулся даже раньше, чем рассчитывал, с чемоданом и тут же направился к стойке администратора. Уладив всё в рекордно короткие сроки, уже через пару минут он стоял рядом со Скотти с Джоном и счастливо улыбался.  
  
— Ну что, поехали? Надеюсь, ещё успеем?  
  
— Успеем, — начиная двигаться к выходу, проговорил Джон. Чемоданы уже были в багажнике ждущего их такси, так что выдвигалась из отеля семья Барроумен-Гиллов налегке. — Скотт любит приезжать пораньше, не впритык, к тому же всегда можно доплатить таксисту за скорость.  
  
Скотт и Гарет, переглянувшись, последовали за снова ставшим слишком активным и деятельным Джоном. Правда, к такому они привыкли и переживали, когда, наоборот, тот становился тихим и апатичным.  
  
Газ удивился, что его сразу по возвращении не спросили про билет, но, кажется, его друзья просто решили отложить разговор до того времени, когда можно будет поговорить спокойно. Что ж, он тоже был не против, ему надо было сказать слишком важное, чтоб осуществить задуманное вот так, в спешке. К тому же реакция Джона на новость будет, скорее всего, бурной, и потому да, лучше обождать.  
  
В такси говорили мало, Скотт только спросил, как удалось так быстро достать билет, на что Гарет рассмеялся и ответил, что на самом деле это было очень сложно и ничего бы не вышло, не сдай кто-то билет прямо при нём. Потому всё утро и проторчал в аэропорту. Джон на это, не скрывая радости, начал нести что-то про судьбу, но его быстро заткнули — как бы ни наболтал лишнего при постороннем.  
  
В аэропорт они приехали всё равно рано, и после всех процедур у них ещё осталось чуть меньше часа. Это время решили провести в ресторане, а так как там оказались вполне удобные отдельные кабинки для желающих уединиться, то и вопросы не заставили себя долго ждать.  
  
Конечно же, первым не утерпел Джон. Стоило только официанту принести заказ, как он, отпив вина из бокала, уставился на Гарета и самым своим решительным тоном потребовал, чтоб тот объяснил ему, зачем он поменял билет. Зачем понадобилось улетать с ними вместе.  
  
Гарет даже закашлялся от подобного — не вовремя он решил тоже насладиться поданным к лёгкому обеду вином. К тому же он думал, что жест кристально ясен и без всяких объяснений, и, судя по выражению лица Скотта, так оно и было, но Джон его удивил. Снова. Создалось впечатление, что тот даже не догадывался о смысле произошедшего. Мда… И вот как прикажете объяснять?  
  
— Это ответ, — не придумав ничего другого, просто сказал Гарет и выжидательно уставился на Джона, гадая, понял ли теперь его друг, что он имел в виду.  
  
— На что? — нахмурился Джон. Кажется, ещё одна бессонная ночь и недавние нервы плохо сказались на способности его соображать.   
  
— На ваше предложение. Твоё и Скотта, — пожал Газ плечами и снова отпил из бокала, наслаждаясь выражением лица Джона, до которого наконец-то стало доходить, о чём говорит его друг.   
  
Джон уже хотел было спросить: «Какое предложение?» — но внезапно побледнел и замер, наконец-то сообразив, о чём идёт речь. Их предложение тройственного союза. Гарет купил билет на тот же самолёт, на котором улетали и они. Он потратил много сил, чтобы его получить…  
  
— И что это значит? — тихо спросил Джон, как-то враз растеряв весь свой боевой запал. Нет, он, кажется, уже догадался, но хотелось услышать ответ прямым текстом, точно знать, что не выдумал, что всё понял правильно.  
  
— Думаю, это может означать только одно, — улыбнулся уголками губ Скотт, с нежностью смотря на шокированного новостью мужа, и перевёл взгляд на Гарета, которому был сейчас искренне благодарен. Он понял. Он собирался попробовать. И это единственное, что сейчас было важно.  
  
— Да, — Гарет тоже отчего-то заволновался, потому и ответ вышел очень эмоциональным, с лёгкой хрипотцой. — Да, Джон, я согласен попробовать. Я… я хочу быть с вами. С тобой… и тобой, Скотт, тоже, — Газ перевёл взгляд на второго мужчину, сидящего рядом, и улыбнулся ему. Немного нервно, но в глубине глаз уже таился интерес, который своим присутствием в его жизни и помог Газу принять решение.   
  
Он тоже, как и Скотт, был заинтересован. Гарету льстило, что такой красивый, умный и образованный мужчина согласен быть с ним, пусть его чувства к супругу Джона и были пока на уровне симпатии, желания узнать получше и восхищения этим человеком. Гарет не сомневался, что со временем они станут намного-намного глубже…  
  
— Газ, Скотти, — растроганно произнёс Джон, неожиданно вставая и подходя к каждому по очереди, крепко обнимая и целуя их. Он снова плакал, не стесняясь своих эмоций, и всё, что могли в этот момент сделать Скотт с Гаретом, это принять его чувства и показать свои, не менее сильные. — Чем я заслужил вас? Вы… вы замечательные! Необходимые… Как же я вас люблю! Я… я… у меня нет слов, чтоб описать, насколько я сейчас счастлив!   
  
У Джона вышло всех растрогать, и когда объявили посадку, даже у Гарета блестели глаза от непролитых слёз. Они шли к трапу, держась за руки, и все, кто их видели, не могли не улыбнуться — такими счастливыми они были.  
  
Когда же все расселись по местам и самолёт пошёл на взлёт, у них троих независимо друг от друга возникло одно и то же чувство: с этого полёта начиналась новая жизнь, более яркая и незабываемая, и, как все трое дружно надеялись, несмотря ни на что, очень-очень счастливая. 


	27. Эпилог

— Скотти, Газ, вы не забыли достать курицу из духовки? А алкоголь — вы думаете, его достаточно? А закусок? Может, стоит ещё заказать, пока не поздно?.. Как считаете, Кэрол лучше с мамой посадить или не стоит? Не думаете ли вы, что тогда за столом скучать точно не придётся… Или всё-таки это перебор?  
  
Скотт и Гарет, слаженно готовящие на кухне, переглянулись и многозначительно хмыкнули.   
  
— Джинни База, кончай паниковать, лучше займись сервировкой, а то не успеем… — крикнул Газ и заговорщически подмигнул Скотту, тут же ему понятливо улыбнувшемуся.   
  
Из гостиной уже вовсю слышался звон посуды, свидетельствующий о том, что Джон взялся выполнять поручение. Лучше было направить кипучую энергию мужа в правильное русло, иначе всё могло закончиться печально.  
  
Сегодня должен был состояться званый ужин, посвящённый трёхлетию с начала их необычных отношений, и потому Джон с самого утра был слишком взволнован. Его стремление всё проконтролировать, во всё влезть и внести коррективы скорее умиляло, чем раздражало, но всё равно надо было держать ухо востро и по мере своих сил сдерживать самые экстравагантные или неуместные порывы этого энергичного вечного ребёнка. Не то чтоб им это в нём не нравилось, как раз таки наоборот…  
  
— Как думаешь, сегодня всё пройдет по плану? — тихо спросил Гарет у Скотта, что стоял неподалёку и нарезал зелень для салатов. За горячие блюда отвечал Газ — у него они получались просто восхитительно.  
  
— Это с Джоном-то? — так же тихо усмехнулся Скотт. Его глаза смеялись.  
  
— Что ж, ждём апокалипсис местного масштаба, — притворно тяжело вздохнул Гарет и не выдержал — рассмеялся. Скотти тут же присоединился.  
  
— По какому поводу ржём? — входя на кухню, прямо с порога огорошил их Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же подошёл к мужу и обнял со спины, после чего проделал ту же процедуру и с Гаретом.  
  
— С чего такие нежности? — немного грубовато поинтересовался Газ, как бывало всегда, когда тот пытался скрыть неожиданно нахлынувшие чувства по отношению к его мужчинам.  
  
— Я соскучился, — пожал Джон плечами и стащил с тарелки кубик обжаренной в соусе курицы для салата.   
  
— Мы виделись десять минут назад! — скептически приподнял бровь Гарет, разворачиваясь к Джону и небольно ударяя того по руке, чтоб не крал ингредиенты.  
  
— Ой, — Джон потряс «пострадавшей» конечностью, но тут же стащил оливку из другой тарелки. — Мне и десяти минут достаточно, чтоб снова захотеть увидеться! — с вызовом заявило это ходячее недоразумение, и никто из присутствующих даже не усомнился в его словах.   
  
— Ты просто соскучился или пришёл за чем-то? — улыбаясь, спросил мужа Скотт.  
  
— Точно! — Джон подбежал к Скотту и быстро поцеловал того в губы. — Ты удивительный! — после чего сунулся в один из верхних ящиков и, достав упаковку салфеток, направился к выходу из кухни, но на полпути вернулся, и Гарет тоже получил свой поцелуй. — Скоро закончатся, надо будет купить ещё… — и тут же скрылся в гостиной.  
  
Скотт и Гарет долго смотрели друг на друга, а потом вернулись к своим занятиям. Правда, перед этим Скотти всё-таки не выдержал и тоже, быстро подойдя, поцеловал Гарета, который с готовностью ему ответил.  
  
Да, прошла пара лет с момента, как Гарет переехал к Скотти и Джону, и не всегда за это время у них получалось жить в гармонии. Бывали ссоры. Даже ревность друг к другу, когда кто-то из троицы вдруг решал, что он стал лишним.   
  
Больше всего почему-то грешил этим Джон. Может, потому что через год тесного общения Скотт с Гаретом слишком сильно сблизились и стали понимать друг друга по одному только взгляду? Или потому, что Джон очень много работал и из-за этого меньше всех из них бывал дома, рядом с любимыми? Так или иначе, но да, такое время от времени случалось, правда, и заканчивалось всегда примирением.  
  
Гарет не афишировал, где он живёт, да и вообще не очень любил распространяться о своей личной жизни, потому снискал славу самого скрытного из знаменитостей. Фаны только знали, что он очень дружен с кастом «Торчвуда» и в особенности с семьёй Барроумен-Гиллов, с которыми проводил много времени вместе.   
  
И, несмотря на всё это, Джон, Скотт и Гарет были счастливы.   
  
Самым тяжёлым временем для троицы оказалось не то, когда Скотт и Гарет делали первые неловкие шаги друг к другу, как они предполагали, что будет, и даже не время сразу после переезда Гарета в их дом, когда пришлось свыкаться с привычками и особенностями друг друга, а моменты каминг-аута перед немногочисленными, но важными для них людьми.  
  
Конечно же, родственники и самые близкие друзья узнали правду — те, кто был вхож в их дом, — и не все сразу приняли новость положительно. Кое-кто до сих пор не понимал их, но и не осуждал — если счастливы, что ещё надо?   
  
Гэвин и его муж Сью, например, лишь удивились, но они давно привыкли к эксцентричности Джона и компании, так что им было не привыкать к разнообразным выходкам. А для Гэвина от их союза даже польза была — Газ теперь тоже перешёл под его менеджерское руководство. Ив Майлз с неослабевающим интересом следила за происходящим и была очень рада за них троих, к тому же чуточку гордилась, что приложила руку к становлению этого необычного союза — и имела на это полное право.   
  
Родители Джона, когда узнали, лишь рассмеялись, заявив, что всегда ожидали от него чего-то подобного, уж слишком большое у их сына сердце, способное любить весь мир. Эти слова так растрогали Джона, что потом его же и успокаивать пришлось. Кэрол на новость только шутливо покрутила пальцем у виска и пожелала им не перегрызться со временем, потому что чем больше в доме мужчин, тем сильнее дурдом вокруг.  
  
Когда жизнь этого странного счастливого нового союза стала размеренной, насколько это вообще было возможно при их работе, у Джона сами собой, без всяких врачей и лекарств, исчезли проблемы со сном.   
  
Время от времени Джон, конечно же, вспоминал свои сновидения и даже скучал по ним. Они стали причиной всех произошедших в его жизни перемен, но теперь и настоящее наконец-то снова приносило радость, и потому сны о другом мире уже не были так необходимы.   
  
Временами Джон думал, что эти сны породило его подсознание в ответ на чувства, что таились где-то очень глубоко в душе, чувства любви и привязанности к валлийцу, в которых он так долго отказывался признаваться даже самому себе, и потому исчезли, стоило только всё осознать.   
  
Иногда эта теория казалась бредом, а исчезновение снов, скорее всего, было следствием встряски, которую он устроил своему организму, приняв максимальную дозу успокоительного, с последующей его реанимацией в больнице.   
  
Именно такое объяснение преподнёс ему доктор, специализирующийся на нарушениях сна, когда Джон рассказал ему всё факты, не касаясь, правда, испытываемых им эмоций (да-да, Скотти, объединившись с Гаретом, всё-таки смогли затащить его ещё раз к специалисту, где было принято решение наблюдать за состоянием, пока отказавшись от любого лечения и медикаментов). Правда, эта версия не объясняла причину их появления, потому и не казалась Джону убедительной.   
  
«Мозг, подсознание и сознание — слишком сложные и до конца ещё не изученные материи, и потому, на самом деле, это могло быть что угодно», — вот в эти слова специалиста верилось больше, и потому Джон просто перестал задумываться о причинах и следствиях.   
  
Главное — он обрёл счастье. Рядом были самые любимые им и любящие его люди, и это наполняло душу Джона уверенностью, что всё у них будет отлично, как бы дальше жизнь не сложилась.  
  
Точно так же думали и Гарет со Скоттом, потому, наверное, союз и оказался настолько крепким, просуществовав всю их жизнь.


	28. Бонус-глава. Воспоминания

Первый поцелуй между Скоттом и Гаретом был неловким, хоть сама ситуация и располагала, точнее, даже обязывала это сделать. И ведь никто из них не был против — они давно уже приглядывались друг к другу, но…  
  
— Вот, Джон, это тебе, — появившийся из дома Гарет отдал стакан водки с тоником своему мужчине, легко поцеловал его в губы и пристроился рядом с бутылкой пива, щурясь на заходящее солнце. — О чём задумался?  
  
— Да так, — неопределённо ответил Джон, пожав плечами, и сделал глоток принесённого напитка, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Настоящее слишком радовало, потому он мог позволить себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь каждой минутой, проведённой с любимыми. — А что?  
  
— Слишком мечтательная улыбка, — чуть насмешливо, но в то же время по-доброму хмыкнул Газ и с интересом посмотрел на Джона. Взгляд был таким, что тот не смог не ответить: Джону было трудно отказать Скотту и Гарету хоть в чём-нибудь, правда, надо отдать должное, они никогда и не просили чего-то слишком обременительного или сложного.  
  
— Просто вспомнил первый поцелуй… — немного мечтательно протянул Джон и придвинулся к сидящему рядом, который тут же обнял его за плечи. Установить во дворе садовую качель на четыре места с убирающимся навесом было идеей Гарета, когда тот понял, сколько времени Джон любит проводить во дворе с видом на залив, и Джон ещё ни разу не пожалел о покупке. Шезлонги — это хорошо, но на них нельзя быть вот так близко друг к другу…  
  
— Бассейн? — полувопросительно произнёс Газ, и на губах появилась тёплая, чуть заметная улыбка, которая со временем стала довольно частым явлением для валлийца. У Джона каждый раз теплело на сердце, когда он её видел.  
  
— Наша гостиная примерно год назад, — отозвался тот, улыбаясь слишком широко и самодовольно для такой простой на первый взгляд фразы.  
  
— О-о-о-о… — кажется, теперь до Гарета дошло, что Джон имел в виду, но вместо смущения воспоминание вызвало совсем другую реакцию: улыбка Газа стала шире. — Неловко получилось.  
  
— Это уж точно, — теперь глаза Джона смеялись, да и в голосе появились весёлые нотки. — Но, думаю, это даже хорошо, иначе вы бы могли ходить вокруг друг друга целую вечность. Оба такие благородные, что отдавали инициативу другому…  
  
Джон шуточно изобразил расшаркивания Скотта и Гарета, которые в самом начале отношений, если атмосфера становилась хоть чуточку интимной, начинали вести себя настолько вежливо и неловко, что у Джона даже зубы сводило от приторности при одном только взгляде.  
  
— Уел, — рассмеялся на это Гарет и добавил уже спокойней: — Вели себя совершенно по-идиотски.  
  
И Джон не мог с ним не согласиться.  
  
Первое время после того, как Газ остановился у Скотта и Джона, их жизнь прямо-таки изобиловала неловкими моментами: оказалось, что проводить вместе выходные или отдыхать на курорте совсем не одно и то же, что жить вместе, даже если у Гарета поначалу и была собственная спальня. Впрочем, теперь о произошедших тогда неловкостях было забавно вспоминать.  
  
— Кажется, я пропустил всё веселье? — Скотт с бокалом белого сухого вина, в белых же лёгких брюках и Гаретовой расстёгнутой рубашке навыпуск, с тёплой, чуть заметной улыбкой появившийся в дверном проёме, выглядел настолько аристократично-сексуально, что дух перехватило у обоих наблюдавших. Чем тот и воспользовался: ловко подойдя и поцеловав вдруг онемевших мужчин, устроился на свободном месте рядом с Газом. — Так о чём шла речь? — невинно поинтересовался он, чем наконец-то вывел из ступора.  
  
— У нас сегодня праздник? — чуть хрипло поинтересовался Джон у мужа, проигнорировав вопрос, и, слегка наклонившись вперёд, — чтоб Гарет не загораживал обзор — ещё раз страстно оглядел его с ног до головы.  
  
— Жарко же, — всё так же невинно произнёс Скотти, но в глазах появились лукавые огоньки, что лучше любых слов доказывали: всё было затеяно неспроста.  
  
— Мог бы выйти в шортах… — продолжал упорствовать Джон, но был перебит Гаретом:  
  
— Но это не выглядело бы так эффектно, не правда ли? — обратился он к Скотту с понимающей улыбкой и отсалютовал бутылкой с пивом, добавив: — Ты просто мистер соблазн, жду не дождусь, когда можно будет сорвать с тебя всё это…  
  
— Солнце скоро сядет… — спокойно произнес Скотт и поправил воротник футболки, отчего Джона бросило в жар. Он тут же пожалел, что сам не додумался надеть что-нибудь из гардероба своих мужчин, это же так приятно... и чуточку возбуждающе.  
  
— Принято! — тем временем удовлетворённо произнёс Гарет и снова перевёл свой взгляд на закат. Он тоже наслаждался моментом покоя рядом со своими мужчинами.  
  
— Так о чём вы разговаривали, когда я пришёл? — напомнил Скотти. Он был бы не он, если бы забыл о заинтересовавшем его вопросе.  
  
— Вспоминали наш с тобой первый поцелуй, — безмятежно откликнулся Гарет, глотнув пива. — Это казалось таким сложным…  
  
— Действительно, — Скотт снова улыбнулся и, потянувшись к лицу Газа, вдруг развернул того к себе и поцеловал. В этот раз жарко и с языком. Гарет, конечно же, с удовольствием ответил. — Зато сейчас всё предельно просто.  
  
Газ уже хотел на это что-то сказать, но…  
  
— Я тоже хочу поцелуй, — вдруг заявил Джон, вскакивая и подходя к Скотту, и, конечно же, получил желаемое, да ещё и в двойном объёме: Гарет тоже не отказал себе в удовольствии и втянул этого белозубого красавчика в пламенный поцелуй. Правда, и этим Джон не ограничился: подвинув Скотти, он сел между своими мужчинами и обнял их за талии, притягивая к себе.  
  
Вот теперь Джон был предельно счастлив. Мыслями снова завладел вечер, когда Гарет и Скотт поцеловались…  
  
Джона довольно быстро достало наблюдать, как Газ и Скотти маялись, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг к сближению. Времени прошло уже достаточно, но они только выжидательно поглядывали друг на друга и всё, словно решили навсегда застыть в состоянии неопределённости.  
  
Это категорически не устраивало, и Джон решил помочь любимым раскрепоститься. А что может справиться с задачей лучше, чем алкоголь? Лёгкое опьянение — и всё будет в ажуре, как думал Джон. Так в общем-то и получилось, правда, Джон тогда совершенно не представлял, что за этим последует.  
  
Все они действительно раскрепостились, но вместо того, чтоб воплощать давно желаемое в жизнь (а Джон видел, как они тянулись друг к другу, в последний момент одёргивая себя, как жарко поглядывали время от времени), Скотт и Гарет вдруг затеяли разговор об играх, причём довольно оживлённый, в котором уже начали проскальзывать такие слова, как «компьютерная графика» и «3D-анимация». Джон, далёкий от темы, заскучал. Не для того они напивались, чтоб об игрушках болтать! Тут мысль Джона зацепилась за слово «игра», и он от радости чуть не исполнил дикий танец племени тумба-юмба, или как его там…  
  
Ведь существовала одна игра, которая могла бы помочь совершить задуманное, и Джон решительно вклинился в диалог, предложив вместо абстрактных рассуждений перейти к практике и сыграть в бутылочку! Те с ходу согласились, кажется, даже не совсем вникнув в предложение Джона — так были увлечены, а потом отступать было уже некуда: Джон просто не реагировал на неуверенные попытки этих двоих отказаться.  
  
И надо же было такому случиться, чтоб в первый же ход бутылка из-под вина, раскрученная Газом, указала на Скотти…  
  
— Я люблю вас, — тихо выдохнул Джон, поглядев по очереди на притихших что-то рядом с ним мужчин: Скотти уютно устроился на плече мужа, Гарет же, закинув одну руку на спинку качелей за него, всё так же продолжал смотреть на закат, окрасивший небо в тёплые, яркие и такие знакомые, но в то же время каждый раз неповторимые тона. Не ожидая ответа, Джон тоже стал любоваться закатом: осталась же всего пара минут…  
  
Джон замер, когда понял, что произошло. Его план сработал, и это было великолепно! Правда, в последнюю секунду он испугался, что поцелуй будет в щёку, но обошлось. Раз бутылку крутил Гарет, то ему и надо было целовать, а валлиец был не из робкого десятка, потому и потянулся довольно решительно, только вот почему-то не учёл, что его не будут ждать и потянутся навстречу, потому, когда их губы соприкоснулись, это больше походило на случайное столкновение, а не на поцелуй. Недоумение в глазах обоих быстро сменилось смехом, и только потом уже эти двое, хоть и немного нерешительно, но всё-таки правильно поцеловались.  
  
В тот вечер и так было жарко, а алкоголь и игра ещё больше разгорячили, потому под конец они все сидели раздетые по пояс, а Скотт и Гарет каждый раз, когда именно им выпадало целоваться, теперь делали это охотно и естественно. Даже увлечённо. Так увлечённо, что Джон начал задумываться, чем закончится ночь, но, увы, его опасения не подтвердились: спать Газ отправился к себе.  
  
Ещё неделя прошла перед тем, как Гарет начал время от времени ночевать в их со Скотти постели, и примерно месяц до первой близости…  
  
Солнце наконец село.  
Двор теперь освещали только окна их дома, что создавало довольно интимную и уютную атмосферу.  
  
Может, именно потому Джон, Скотти и Газ, ещё пару раз поцеловавшись, медленно и абсолютно молча поднялись и прошли в спальню. Да и зачем слова, когда и так уже понимаешь друг друга.  
  
На небольшом столике, рядом с качелью, остались только пустые ёмкости из-под напитков как напоминание об уютном вечере, проведённом вместе тремя любящими друг друга, несмотря ни на что и ни на кого, людьми, которым посчастливилось встретиться и иметь смелость стать одной семьёй.


End file.
